


A princesa jedi

by ThePadawanArtist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alderaan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Visions, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi Training (Star Wars), POV Leia Organa, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Darth Vader, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, Tags May Change, his way but he is
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePadawanArtist/pseuds/ThePadawanArtist
Summary: Leia via seu futuro como algo bem definido. Ela iria aprender política, etiqueta, como a princesa que ela é. Se tornar uma senadora e ajudar a gálaxia. Mas um chamado indesperado da força a fez ver outro caminho. E a jovem princesa Leia ira aprender os caminhos da força. Mas essa caminho pode ser perigoso, principalmente se Darth Vader parece ter um certo interesse na princesa de Alderaan.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Sola Naberrie, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 33





	1. A estátua dourada e a visão. Um chamado aconteceu.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira fanfic de Star Wars que escrevo. E a ideia da Leia ser uma jedi sempre me despertou emoção. Espero poder seguir ate o final nessa história. Além da Historia eu costumo fazer ilustrações de alguns momentos do capitulo que irei postar em meu Tumblr.  
> Segue a historia.

Leia, em todos os termos estava tento um dia ótimo. Seu pai o Senador Bail Organa estava lhe levando para o senado. Ela iria conhecer os senadores de inúmeros planetas pela galáxia, ver as sessões, os corredores e estátuas.

Após um longo processo de pedidos e “por-favores” para seus pais em Alderaan, ela finalmente conseguiu que ambos permitissem a sua ida para a capital do Império, Coruscant. E para ela foi uma grande conquista. Já que seus pais sempre foram rígidos as aparições públicas dela.

Leia sabia que isso não ia durar para sempre, ela seria uma senadora e posteriormente uma rainha um dia.

Ela iria fazer da galáxia um lugar melhor. Ela sentia isso em seu âmago.

Ela agarrou as vestes brancas e simples e subiu as escadas, os seus olhos não deixando de observar a gigantesca estrutura. Os longos corredores de chão vermelho pareciam não ter fim. Sua atenção a decoração foi interrompida pela mão de seu pai tocando de modo firme em seu ombro, diminuindo seu passo a uma entrada.

“Agora lembre-se, Leia. Eu quero que você preste atenção na sessão e aprenda. Fique perto de mim e por favor, fique quieta.” Ele enfatizou as últimas palavras, sua expressão de conforto se tornou séria “ É importante a descrição aqui”

“Eu entendi... depois da sessão podemos ir comer?” Ela sorriu da melhor forma que pode com seu charme e conseguiu quebrar a parede de seriedade do senador, que deu um leve riso e guiou a princesa aos seus devidos lugares.

Leia se sentou um pouco atrás de seu pai, excitada, mas escondida por suas aulas de comportamento, a não ser por um leve sorriso que ela não conseguiu segurar.

Depois de quase uma hora de debates que davam voltas e voltas, ela agora tentava esconder sua carranca. E um longo e alto suspiro de indignação. Era tão difícil assim eles ajudarem a crise de fome de um planeta, dando uma contribuição dos outros? Os senadores apenas discutiam e gritavam empurrando a responsabilidade de um para outro. Sem chegar a um acordo.

Era frustrante

Ela fechou os olhos e puxou o ar para seus pulmões de forma bem demorada. ‘Respire’ ela disse para si mesma ‘apenas respire’. Ao inclinar sua cabeça, a sugestão estava logo ali, a saída. Se ela se movimenta-se sutilmente, ela sabia que podia, ela poderia fugir dali sem despertar a atenção de seu pai, que parecia bem focado na discussão. Ela precisava sair antes que ele subisse a plataforma e se juntasse a gritaria.

Puxando a saia longa para o meio de seus tornozelos, ela de forma sorrateira se dirigiu a saída, assim que se encontrava no corredor deu uma última olhada em seu pai. Ela sabia que se ele notasse com certeza receberia uma bronca daquelas, sua pequena aventura tinha um preço. Leia sempre teve uma tendência ao desrespeito às regras, de onde isso vinha? Ela não sabia, mas de seus pais ela tinha quase certeza que não.

Uma pequena risada interna escapou dela sobre o pensamento.

A única coisa realmente importante agora, era memorizar o caminho de volta. E para uma menina de quase 10 anos cheia de curiosidade e energia parecia fácil pra ela.

Seus passos seguiram até uma sessão de portas um pouco afastadas uma das outras com o mesmo longo piso vermelho vivo. Leia mantinha sua postura ereta e fixa na frente toda vez que algum assessor ou mesmo alguns membros da marinha Imperial passavam. Para pelo menos ela parecer que sabia para onde estava indo, o que não era verdade... mas ela não podia arriscar ser parada e ser levada de volta para seu pai como uma criança indisciplinada.

Ao final do corredor, ela se viu em um hall relativamente grande e... quase abandonado, ela concluía isso pelas plantas crescida além da conta nos vasos e suas folhas no chão. No meio do hall havia várias estátuas douradas, foscas pela falta de polimento. A vidraça ao fundo dava uma ampla visão dos enormes prédios de Coruscant e entre eles, quase no meio estava um templo zigurate com torres em seu topo. Ela já tinha visto em holos de história de seu pai. Era o templo Jedi ou o que restou dele.

Andando em direção às estátuas ela viu algumas figuras conhecidas, outras não. Seus nomes cobertos pelas folhagens parcialmente ou não.

“Eu conheço você... você não.. você sim... e..”. Sua voz sumiu e sua mão que apontava de forma até grosseira para alguém como ela, abaixou aos poucos com a visão a sua frente.

Era uma mulher, uma linda mulher de traços delicados que mesmo o descuido da obra não tirava sua beleza. Seu rosto passivo, sereno e acompanhado de um leve sorriso, seus cabelos amarrados em um penteado complicado e elegante e um vestido longo e igualmente elegante e decorado que se ela pudesse dizer sem dúvida era azul... azul escuro com prata. Ela apenas sabia... Ela sabia que era! ...mas.

“Você... Eu sei quem é você... mas ao mesmo tempo não sei”. Ela disse admirada demais para medir o tom de sua voz ou mesmo notar a figura sombria e alta que a observava não tão pouco tempo.

A princesa se moveu lentamente, hipnotizada pela estátua, para frente dela pegando cada detalhe se seu olhar indo paras as videiras presas no suporte quadrado. Lá tinha um nome.

Ela conhecia esse rosto, esse sorriso. De seus sonhos, o único que ela se lembrava permanentemente, lindo, mas... triste. Rosto pertencente a outra estátua em sua terra natal. Escondida no meio dos jardins do palácio em Aldera. Onde encontrou sua mãe que lhe disse um nome, um nome que com os anos foi esquecido e apenas a mensagem da rainha ficou.

_“...Ela foi uma Rainha, mas era muito mais que isso...”_

Leia se ajoelhou lentamente e com as pequenas mãos puxou as videiras que se desfez sobre as palavras em relevo na pedra.

**‘Padmé Amidala. Ex-Rainha e Senadora do sistema soberano de Naboo’**

Leia respirou fundo e elevou sua cabeça para cima, encarando o rosto da estatua dourada. A mulher de seus sonhos e mais antigas ternas lembranças tinha um nome e era real. Seu coração se aqueceu lentamente junto ao mais sincero e feliz sorriso que seu rostinho podia dar. Mas a medida de tempo que seu coração aqueceu, levou o mesmo para ele esfriar. Assim como tudo ao seu redor e a presença forte de alguém atrás dela.

De repente ela que estava em transe, agora podia ouvir os transportes lá fora, o seu coração palpitando no peito e uma respiração pesada e assustadora acima dela. Ela aos poucos virou sua cabeça para olhar atrás de si enquanto levantava do chão. Ela e toda a galáxia reconheceria quem estava ali, ela quase tremeu na base, quase.

“Lord Vader...” Ela largou os ramos e prontamente se curvou diante do Lord Sith “ me desculpe, eu não ouvi o senhor chegan..”

“Oque esta fazendo aqui, criança?” Ele foi direto, sua forma massiva se inclinou sobre ela. Em uma forma quase ameaçadora para ela. Leia precisou de todo seu auto controle e maneiras adquiridas em suas aulas. Ela ajeitou sua postura e encarou o Dark Lord.

“Eu estava conhecendo o prédio, Milorde. Acredito que não tenha nada de errado nisso”

“Não neste lugar criança tola. Quem é você?”

“Leia...Meu nome é Leia Organa, princesa de Alderaan” Ela se curvou novamente e viu Vader cruzar os braços.

“Organa. Então o Vice-Rei e a Rainha tem uma filha, pensei que não poderiam ter uma criança” Ele cruzou os braços.

“Eu sou adotada Milorde" Leia rapidamente baixou seu olhar para o portão de saída e segurou a saia de seu vestido “Se me der licença Lord Vader, meu pai deve já ter dado minha falta, preciso voltar para a sessão" Ela rapidamente desviou do Sith e começou a se dirigir a saída, mas sem não conseguir da um último olhar para a Senadora.

“Porque tanto interesse por uma mera estátua, princesa?” Leia se virou para Vader e viu sua figura encarar a estátua da Senadora. Ela sentia um certo ar de tristeza vindo dele. Ela então sentiu que deveria ser sincera, a medida do possível.

“Eu sempre a vi” ele se virou um pouco para ela viu como um incentivo a continuar “Em minha casa, também tem uma estátua dela. E eu nunca soube quem era, meus pais nunca me disseram. Então por acaso achei esse lugar e aproveitei.” O silencio se manteve por alguns segundos até o Sith se virar totalmente para ela.

“Sinto que isso vai além de uma curiosidade, princesa.” 

Leia franziu o rosto e rapidamente se forçou a suaviza-lo, ele parecia estar lendo ela. Ela talvez não estava gostando para onde isso estava indo.

“Eu ...” Leia sentiu a tenra memória vir em sua mente em um relance que a fez dar um passo hesitante para trás. “Apenas ... uma memória distante Milord ... um sentimento”

“Uma memória você diz...” O silencio dele apenas fez Leia pensar seriamente que ela não deveria ter revelado isso, que precisava seriamente sair dali e voltar para a segurança junto a seu pai.

“Você pode ir, princesa. Espero poder continuar essa conversa nas festividades do Dia do Império”

“Infelizmente não será possível Milord. Eu não participo dos bailes ou desfiles em homenagem ao Império”

“E porque não?” Ele apoiou as mãos no cinto esperando a resposta.

“Porque será meu dia da vida e pretendo celebrar ele em meu planeta natal Milord.” na verdade ela não poderia participar dos bailes, sendo que agora que ela conseguiu vir a Coruscant. E depois disso com certeza ela levaria um bom tempo até conseguir ir.

Ele novamente ficou em silêncio.

“Eu peço desculpas se eu invadi um local privado, se for de seu agrado não voltarei mais aqui” Ele a encarou mais um pouco e depois se voltou para a estátua.

“Ela foi uma grande Rainha, ela realmente amava seu planeta e povo.” Leia teve um sobressalto com a fala.

“O senhor a conheceu?” Ela disse em quase um sussurro, dando um passo para frente em expectativa.

“...sim" O pequeno coração de Leia se encheu de felicidade e excitação. Ele conhecia ela, a mulher de seus sonhos. Que sorria tristemente para ela e lhe sussurrava palavras de afeto.

Antes que ela podia perceber seu rostinho esboçava um iluminado sorriso e já era tarde demais para esconde-lo do Sith que a encarava agora.

Então um som formal e melodioso pode ser ouvido do corredor. A sessão do Senado tinha acabado. Seu tempo tinha acabado e Leia fechou seu sorriso.

“Até a próxima, Lord Vader” Sem interrupções desta vez, Leia se despediu e seguiu direto para o portão de saída. Com um olhar rápido ela viu que o Lord Sith ainda a encarava.

No corredor, Leia se permitiu a um suspiro que não sabia que tinha preso dentro de si. Sua primeira conversa com Darth Vader foi no mínimo estranha. O que começou com o começo de uma repreensão caminhou para uma espécie de interrogatório. Como seu pai fazia quando ela aprontava... como se ele esperava que ela falasse alguma coisa. E seja ela o que for, tinha haver com a recém descoberta Senadora Amidala.

A descoberta da mulher misteriosa de seus sonhos fez ela querer saber mais sobre ela. E Lord Vader tinha as respostas que ela precisava. Infelizmente ela não poderia ir para as festas do Dia do Império. Os preparativos para seu Dia da vida estavam praticamente prontos, sua mãe ficaria chateada se ela mudasse de ideia. Ou seja. Ela não sabia quando veria Lord Vader novamente. E com certeza ela não podia convida-lo a festa.

O pensamento a fez dar uma boa risada a ponto de ela cobrir sua boca com as mãos. Assim que chegou aos corredores principais, a massa de senadores e assistentes aumentou e agora ela carregava apenas um sorrisinho travesso. Então ela foi abordada por um Bail Organa eufórico e pela visão de Leia. Muito preocupado.

“Leia, onde você estava??!!” Ela iria responder se não fosse seu pai, que praticamente a arrastou pelo braço até seu escritório. Quando estava dentro e livre do aperto, ela já sabia que a bronca seria longa e foi direto se sentar na cadeira em frente a mesa do Senador. Bail fechou a porta e a encarou com seu olhar mais repreensivo.

Ela respirou fundo “Pai, eu peço desculpas por ter saído de sua vista, eu sei que não deveria ter feito isso”

“Não, não deveria mesmo. Eu fui bem claro nas minhas palavras Leia e você me desobedeceu mesmo assim” Ele se moveu para mais perto dela e se sentou na outra cadeira “Você poderia ter se encrencado por isso, ter sido abordada ou pior se perdido. Aqui não é um local para crianças. Imagine o que sua mãe dirá sobre isso”

“Pai, eu não me perdi e ninguém nem sequer prestou atenção em mim” Isso não era totalmente verdade, se ela dissesse o que aconteceu no salão, seu pai teria desfalecido ali mesmo e sua semana da capital estaria perdida. “Eu apenas não podia mais ver aqueles caras de nerf discutindo, então sai para dar uma volta. Eu queria muito ver o prédio. Era melhor do que ver aquilo! O trabalho deles não é resolver os problemas? Porque é tão difícil assim ajudar os outros?”

“Leia querida...” Bail suavizou sua postura. Pegando suas pequeninas mãos entre as suas “Nem sempre as pessoas concordam entre si, existe opiniões e mentes diferentes”

“Pois parecia que eles apenas queriam manter seus recursos apenas para eles mesmos. Eles são egoístas!! Essa é a verdade papai!! Egoístas!!” Leia viu o semblante de seu pai mudar para um quase assustado. Como se ele tivesse visto algo nela.

“Leia, é melhor voltarmos para o apartamento e você se acalmar” Bail se levantou trazendo Leia junto. Então saíram do escritório.

“Então... sem comida ou doce?” Ela olhou pidona e Bail lhe deu um olhar sagaz.

“Não mesmo, senhorita. Você vai direto para seus aposentos e repensar no que fez hoje e talvez eu pense em não contar pra sua mãe.”

Leia bufou e cruzou os braços em um aborrecimento copioso e seguiu seu pai para fora do enorme prédio.

* * *

Apartamento da família Organa. Capital Imperial| No final do dia. 

A noite já tinha saído na capital imperial e agora os inúmeros prédios brilhavam infinitamente ocultando as estrelas.

Leia se jogou no meio de sua enorme cama, rolando entre os lençóis e se deliciando com a leve sensação gelada da noite e do banho recém tomado. Seus cabelos finalmente soltos e meio molhado depois de um dia inteiro com eles enrolados em seus costumeiros pães. Ela deslizou até ficar de frente a grande janela ao lado de sua cama. Observando o amontoado de prédios pelo horizonte.

Porém ... ali estava novamente. O templo Jedi. Glorioso até na ruina ela achava. Era de lá que vinha as histórias fantásticas que sua mãe conta antes dela dormi. Os nobres cavaleiros da paz e da justiça, altruístas e gentis. Vindos de tempos mais civilizados disse seu pai uma vez. Nos tempos de Leia eles são apenas histórias, fadadas ao esquecimento.

Leia observou o templo por minutos, imaginando suas torres iluminadas e os corredores dourados com seres de longas capas marrons andando calmamente. Pequenas crianças correndo em contraste. Ao fundo, bem sutil, uma melodia. Distante, mas familiar, quente e aconchegante como um abraço materno. Seus olhos pesavam e ela quase podia sentir os braços em sua volta, não... ela realmente sentia. Um leve perfume de flores e fios de cabelo acariciando seu rosto.

Em sua visão, ela via um prado verde com uma névoa refrescante vinda de uma enorme cachoeira e acima dela. Três luas prateadas e brilhantes acompanhadas de infinitas estrelas. A melodia continuava lá, cantando pra ela, abraçando-a. E ela viu. Seu sorriso gentil e olhos aconchegantes, mas tristes. E Leia sorriu de volta em seu deleite, abraçou seu corpo fortemente e pousou sua cabeça em seu peito sussurrando as palavras que vinham com a maior verdade e coração.

“Mamãe”

E momentaneamente a tristeza de seus olhos se foi. Seu sorriso se alargou e ela inclinou a cabeça pro lado a observando com imensa ternura.

“Minha princesinha... você finalmente conseguiu se conectar comigo... estou tão orgulhosa, meu amor.”

Leia se soltou do aperto de sua mãe e se sentou a sua frente, mas ainda segurando seu vestido fortemente. Querendo que ela ficasse ali, que aquilo continuasse.

“Eu sabia que iria acha-la, que ia saber quem você é. Mas eu não sabia..” Ela parou para respirar e segurar a emoção presa em sua garganta “Eu não sabia que você era minha mãe, você ... você era uma rainha. Você era uma senadora!”

A princesa falava e gesticulava animadamente com as mão em alegria. Mas logo seu rostinho caiu em tristeza e ela juntou as mãos.

“ Mãe... pai me disse. Papai Bail na verdade. Disse que você morreu quando eu nasci... fui eu que...”

“Não, não meu amor” Padmé a segurou pelos braços os movendo em conforto. E então a puxou novamente para seu colo “ não foi isso que aconteceu, minha princesinha. Não foi culpa sua. Ah força, como eu queria ter pelo menos segurado você... mas ninguém pode impedir a morte. Isso está além de nosso alcance. Espero que entenda isso Leia.” A jovem mulher a olhou de forma intensa “ ninguém realmente se vai” Ela terminou a frase com um sorriso doce “ você tem um dom, Leia. Um poder dentro de si, muito além de sua compreensão...”

“Que poder?” Leia finalmente achou sua voz.

“Algo que em seus dias não deve ser visto. Mas que também não pode ser deixado de lado” A voz grossa e serena pegou Leia de surpresa e a guiou a olhar para trás. E um homem estava lá. Alto, com cabelos castanhos longos e vestido ... de vestimentas Jedi. “A Força é forte com você, jovem princesa. Isso pode ser um tesouro tanto para você quanto uma ameaça para outros. E virão atrás de você por isso.”

“O Império...” disse Leia, abaixando seu olhar.

“Sua dedução é muito boa, princesa.” Ele sorriu. “Por isso, terá que treinar. Mascarar sua presença e defender sua mente.”

“Como posso fazer isso?” O mestre se sentou a frente dela e de sua mãe que ainda a segurava firmemente em seus braços.

“Você já tentou meditar?”

“Não... mas eu acho que posso tentar .” Leia estava um tanto insegura. Paciência nunca foi um forte dela.

“Logo essa visão irá acabar.” Ele fez um gesto com a mão a chamando.

Leia olhou para sua mãe procurando ver se era seguro, a mesma assentiu com a cabeça e a guiou até ela estar de volta na grama. Leia então se sentou com as pernas cruzadas, assim como o mestre.

“Eu quero que lembre dessas palavras, princesa. E repita.” Leia concordou respirando fundo. “ Não há emoção, há paz.”

“Não há emoção, há paz.” Ela sussurrou.

“Não há ignorância, há conhecimento.”

Não há paixão, há serenidade...

Não há caos, há harmonia...

Não há morte, apenas

A Força...


	2. Uma visita ao palácio e a história de uma rainha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There! 
> 
> Espero que gostem!

Leia acordou em sobressalto, sentando imediatamente em sua cama e inspirando uma grande quantidade de ar. Aos poucos ela se recuperou da subida rápida e acalmou sua respiração. Não foi um sonho, ela sabia. Ela conheceu sua mãe, ela ainda sentia o calor aconchegante de seus braços. Leia sorriu, tanto que se transformou em risadas curtas. E em seus olhos se acumulou lágrimas de alegria.

Leia levou suas mãos para o seu campo de visão, movendo seus dedos. Essa chama, esse chamado que ela sempre sentiu dentro de si, agora ela sabia. Era a força a chamando. Como aquele Jedi gentil lhe disse. E suas palavras marcaram Leia em brasa. Mais que qualquer aula, ensinamento ou protocolo que ela tinha aprendido ou que iria aprender em sua vida na realeza.

Seu momento de autorreflexão foi interrompido com a porta de seu quarto abrindo e C3po entrando com passos apressados balançando os braços.

“Alteza! Recomendo que se apresse, seu pai já está na mesa a esperando. Oh céus, ainda está na cama!” Leia jogou suas mãos de volta a cama e suspirou em indignação.

Voltando a realidade, ela saiu lentamente de seus lençóis e foi para o banheiro se arrumar.

Na mesa, estava Bail tomando uma provável xícara de chá, lendo algum artigo em seu datapad. Ele desviou o olhar para dar um sorriso para Leia. Que para a opinião dele, estava feliz demais para quem tinha acabado de sair de um castigo.

“Bom dia, querida.” Ele devolveu a xícara à mesa “Posso saber porque essa alegria toda?”

“Apenas um sonho bom, pai. E o senhor parece mais centrado que o normal para a manhã.” Leia se sentou e logo atacou um pedaço de doce com uma quantidade generosa de creme vermelho.

“Eu acho que infelizmente não vou poder ficar em Alderaan para seu dia da vida, querida. Tenho que ir as comemorações do Império e logo em seguida uma viagem diplomática.” Bail observou a alegria de Leia se esvair e dar o lugar a decepção e uma leve carranca.

“Que pena ... quanto tempo?”

“Quase um mês.” Ele se preparou.

“Um mês!!” Leia chorou, mordeu um grande pedaço do doce e se afundou na cadeira. Um comportamento que Bail deixou passar pelo assunto. “Já tem essa esse feriado, e agora outra missão diplomática. Eu não sei porque viajar tanto para outros planetas.”

Bail franziu os lábios e deixou o datapad na mesa. “Leia, um dia, quando tomar meu lugar como senadora. Irá entender o que eu faço e a importância disso.”

Leia se manteve em silêncio por um tempo apenas comendo seu doce. “está bem... quando for senadora vou lhe obrigar a ir em todos os meus dias da vida.” Bail riu e voltou a seu chá.

Depois de dois dias de castigo, o que pra Leia foram dois dias dela dentro de seu quarto pesquisando sobre sua mãe, tentando meditar e falhando depois de 5 minutos. Parecia que alguma coisa não deixava ela se concentrar. Uma neblina. Ela precisava de um lugar calmo, tranquilo. E Leia já estava pensando em um plano para essa tranquilidade quando voltasse para casa.

Agora ela acompanhava seu pai a uma pequena volta no Palácio Imperial. Onde ele iria encontrar um tal de não sei oque Tarkin. Seja quem for, ela já não gostava. E seu pai a deixou em um jardim suspenso com C3po a vigiando. Um absurdo, ela pensou. Não que ela fugisse de novo... Ela não gostava do Palácio Imperial. Algo ali a fazia mal.

Os jardins não chegavam aos pés do que tinha em sua casa. Aqui parecia tão controlado. Em Aldera era colorido, vivo e charmoso. E claro em seu meio tinha a estátua de sua mãe. Pelo menos o templo Jedi era bem mais perto e da varanda ela podia ver até melhor em vez da silhueta.

Leia cruzou os braços em cima da cerca de pedra, deitou sua cabeça lá e suspirou. Seu pai estava demorando. Ela ouviu passos pesados e uma respiração ao fundo. Para o leve pânico dela, eles se encontram mais cedo do que esperava... ok vamos lá. Ela pensou.

“Ainda observando monumentos esquecidos, princesa?” Leia se ajeitou e se virou para ver Darth Vader quase ao seu lado a olhando.

“Apenas passando o tempo Senhor. E o que são monumentos se não objetos de observação e memória?” Vader se virou para o templo.

“Uma memória de incompetência e traição, criança. Os Jedi foram fracos assim como a República. Esse prédio apenas permanece com exemplo. E logo será esquecido.” Leia não gostou daquilo. Ela disse antes de pensar.

“Assim como a Senadora Amidala?” O Lord Sith se virou para ela mais rápido do que ela esperava e Leia não conseguiu evitar da um passo para trás.

Houve um tempo de tensão, no qual Vader ficava em silêncio, apenas com sua constante respiração. Leia puxou coragem e se manteve firme diante dele.

“Se ela foi tão importante, porque deixar ela esquecida? Não encontrei nada sobre ela, nada além de seus títulos. Nada de seus feitos.”

“Seus feitos foram de tempos que não vão mais voltar...” Ele fixou o olhar no horizonte e Leia se pôs a escutar elevando a cabeça. Implorando com seus orbes chocolate.

Vader se virou para ela. Leia achou que tinha ouvido um som diferente vindo dele, uma quase risada irônica. 

“Ela foi a Rainha mais jovem eleita. Salvou seu planeta de um bloqueio...”

Leia se manteve em silêncio por toda a história, apenas um comentário aqui é ali. Ela temia revelar sua relação com a Rainha em alguma escorregada. Mas sua admiração por sua mãe cresceu cada vez mais. Mas ela não pode deixar de notar o sutil tom de tristeza vindo de Lord Vader.

Ela deve ter significado algo pra a ele. Pensou a princesa. Alguém especial. Mas ela se conteve em perguntar, ela já tinha sorte no que estava ocorrendo agora. Ela esperava que o não-sei-oque Tarkin ocupasse seu pai. Ela riu internamente.

“Ela era realmente maravilhosa! Quando eu me tornar senadora, espero ser pelo menos metade do que ela for...” Leia pensou sonhadora para o céu. “E talvez se eu for rainha um dia...”

“Algumas pessoas podem achar esses pensamentos um tanto incomuns e ate um pouco perigosos para esses tempos, principalmente vindos de uma criança”

“Se é discrição que o senhor pede, não precisa se preocupar, eu sou uma pessoa muito discreta.” Leia sorriu. “Estranho...”

“O que a incomoda, princesa?” Leia encarou o Sith, diretamente para sua máscara. Sem medo ou apreensão.

“O senhor é bem diferente... comparado ao que os outros dizem.”

“O que os outros dizem ou deixam de dizer está longe de meu interesse ou importância. Leve isso como um conselho princesa.”

“primeiro me conta histórias, agora conselhos. Acho que meus mentores ficaram com ciúmes.” Ela disse em meio a leves risadas.

“Não espere isso de uma forma frequente, alteza.”

“Claro, é compreensível. Já até imagino a cara de meu pai, seria ... bem, calma ela não seria.”

“Bail Organa pode ser muitas coisas, alteza. Mas não é um homem que se perde a paciência... ele já perdeu com você?”. Leia podia sentir um certo desdém vindo de Lord Vader ao falar o nome de seu pai.

“Como todo pai, eu sei que não sou uma criança fácil, meu droide de protocolo me lembra disso constantemente.” Ela riu. “Mas ele é um bom pai, tutor e amigo. Eu tenho sorte de ter alguém que me ama como ele.”

“...E seus verdadeiros pais?” Leia franziu as sobrancelhas em uma curta fração de tempo. O interesse de Lord Vader foi novamente para sua família fez Leia começar a pensar sobre as intenções do Sith...

O gentil Jedi, como Leia passou a chama-lo, a alertou sobre sua herança e poder. O Império não era algo de tudo bom, Leia sempre soube disso. E isso incluía Darth Vader. Principalmente ele. Estava na hora da retirada.

“De meus pais biológicos nunca soube, no final, os Organa são minha família e Alderaan é meu povo, Aldera é minha casa.

Vader se manteve em silencio.

“Entendo... é uma pessoa promissora, princesa. Estarei acompanhando você.”

Tendo dito isso Vader se pôs a andar de volta ao interior do palácio, e desta vez foi Leia que o observou ate sair de sua vista. Ao virar da esquina ela podia jurar que o viu dar um ultimo olhar para ela.

Leia observou o corredor até se assustar com a presença dourada de C3po a alguns metros dela. Ela tinha esquecido completamente dele.

“Isso foi no mínimo estranho, vossa alteza.”

“E que se mantenha entre nós C3po, ou te jogo em um compactador de lixo.” C3po levantou levemente os braços em espanto. Leia não gostava de ameaçar ele assim. Apesar de todo o complexo medroso dele, ela gostava muito do androide. Mas segredos eram a área de R2. “Por favor C3po. Papai não pode saber.” Ela sorriu levemente para ele.

“Se assim deseja, alteza. Mas digo que a probabilidade de Mestre Organa descobrir suas façanhas é geralmente alta.”

“Acredite C3po, depois dessa viagem em Coruscant e das coisas que aconteceram. Farei essa probabilidade abaixar.” Leia sorriu perigosamente e cruzou os braços.

“Oh meu criador. Humanos e suas ações de grandes consequências.”

Leia riu e observou ao fundo seu pai chegar pelo outro lado do corredor, aparentemente satisfeito por ela estar no lugar onde ele deixou. Leia ajeitou a postura e se pôs a andar ao lado de Bail e segurou sua mão, o que foi prontamente respondida com um aperto afetuoso. Amanhã ela voltaria para casa. E ela estava feliz, afinal. Era seu aniversário de 10 anos.

* * *

Assim que Leia sentiu o tremor da saída do hiperespaço, levantou de seus estudos e correu para a Ponte de comando do Tantive IV. E no grande visor estava o planeta azul e branco que era Alderaan, seu lar. Ela estava em casa. Ela se apoiou no painel de controle e observou atentamente o Capitão Antilhes conduzindo a nave com maestria pelo caminho familiar. E nesses momentos Leia se imaginava conduzindo sua própria nave pelo espaço, entre as estrelas, conhecendo planetas.

Leia interrompeu seus pensamentos quando sentiu a mão protetora de seu pai sobre seu ombro a tirando do painel para ficar ao lado em um meio abraço.

“Então, gostou de seu passeio pela capital Imperial?” Bail lhe perguntou mostrando um largo sorriso. Que Leia prontamente devolveu em outro maior.

“Sim! Por favor, me leve de novo na próxima vez. Se o senhor puder é claro.”

“Oh Leia.” Bail riu a puxando novamente “Só se você prometer não fugir outras vezes”

“Eu vou tentar” Leia respondeu com um toque travesso.

A descida a superfície nevada seguiu tranquila, assim que a rampa da nave desceu lá estava a Rainha Breha Organa de Alderaan. Ou apenas mãe, para Leia.

A princesa quase atropelou a delegação e antes mesmo do próprio Vice-Rei ela já estava nos braços de Breha, que lhe dava palavras de saudades e amor. Logo Bail chegou e a família compartilhou um longo e forte abraço.

Assim que a recepção acabou e seus pais se retiraram para uma reunião com a delegação. Leia correu para os jardins do palácio. Ela parou na entrada da clareira, respirando rapidamente pelo cansaço. Ali estava a estátua de sua mãe em suas vestes de rainha. Leia sorriu e caminhou até os pés da estátua. Ela não sorria nessa, seu olhar estava fixo, determinado e confiante. Ela parecia uma força da natureza, imparável.

“Finalmente está em casa, princesa.” Leia se virou tranquilamente para ver o Mestre gentil de sua visão, emanando uma leve aura azul, como um holograma. Quase como um fantasma. Não, ele era um fantasma!

“Você, eu não sei seu nome Mestre Jedi.” Ele sorriu e se sentou no banco de pedra que lá tinha.

“Meu nome é Qui-gon Jin, princesa. Fui um Mestre Jedi e ajudei sua mãe quando ela foi rainha de Naboo.”

“Mestre Qui-gon...” Leia foi até o fantasma ficando a sua frente. “Disse que eu precisava treinar, meditar. Mas na capital mal conseguia me concentrar. Era ... difícil.”

“O lado negro é forte sobre Coruscant, desde antes a queda dos Jedi e da República. Agora, os Sith dominam a galáxia e espalham o medo e a opressão.” Ele disse com um olhar distante. “não precisa se desculpar por isso. Imagino que você já esteja disposta a tentar de novo.”

Leia sorriu levemente e olhou para as montanhas além das cercas do palácio de Aldera, ela levantou o braço e apontou para as montanhas.

“Existe uma floresta que se estende aos pés das montanhas a oeste. É calma e tranquila. Sempre que me aproximo dela, eu me sinto bem, sinto uma espécie de paz.”

“E pretende ir lá... por quanto tempo?” Ele elevou as sobrancelhas e esboçou um sorriso travesso. E leia retribuiu.

“Até eles conseguirem me achar.” A menina riu alegremente junto ao Jedi.

“Você tem o jeito ousado de sua mãe, você é bem parecida com ela. Mas também é muito parecida com seu pai.” O mestre disse em um tom macio. “Você tem o melhor dos dois, Leia...”

“Espero poder deixar eles orgulhosos” ela se virou para olhar para a estátua. “ Eu treinarei, irei aprender os caminhos da força e com esse conhecimento eu me tornarei uma grande senadora como minha mãe antes de mim.”

Os olhos de e Leia brilhavam em determinação, ela erguia sua cabeça em orgulho para o Mestre Jedi. Seu coração batia forte e aquela chama interior queimava em verdade, em certeza, mas também perigo e cuidado. Leia apenas sabia. Sua vida não seria mais a mesma.

“Então, Mestre Qui-gon, por onde começamos meu treinamento?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, se você percebeu no outro capitulo e nesse. O Templo Jedi e o palacio Imperial não são mas a mesma coisa. O palácio é algo a parte, mas ainda perto do templo, que está fechado. 
> 
> Se tiverem uma pergunta eu posso responder (de um certo ponto de vista)
> 
> Logo postarei de novo. espero que tenha gostado!


	3. O aniversário: Encontros acontecem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There!   
> Mais um capitulo saindo e espero que gostem!

Na tranquila Alderaan o sol subiu e iluminava a cidade de Aldera e o suntuoso palácio vindo acompanhado com o ar frio da manhã e o começo das atividades. Os sussurros dos criados, a troca da Guarda e os pássaros no jardim do palácio.

Leia absorvia o dia a dia de seu lar em concentração. Suas pernas cruzadas e seus braços apoiados em seus joelhos a beira de sua grande cama. Seus olhos fechados e sua face passiva. A respiração profunda e rítmica. Ela podia sentir a força a circulando e passando entre ela, era uma sensação única. A qual ela teve que logo encerrar por sentir a presença doce de sua mãe se aproximar de seu quarto. Leia saiu de sua cama e foi rapidamente se sentar em sua penteadeira com um grande espelho redondo. Já fazia uma semana que ela voltou de Coruscant e nesses dias ela passou a todas as manhãs e noites meditando em seu quarto como Mestre Qui-gon lhe pediu e cada vez mais ela conseguia ficar na meditação.

Qui-gon lhe disse que Alderaan era forte no lado luminoso da força e por isso já abrigou um templo Jedi a muito tempo. A ideia de um dia sair e explorar um antigo templo Jedi e desvendar seus segredos empolgava Leia a ponto de ela poder imaginar isso por horas.

Com uma batida em sua porta, sua mãe entrou carregando um grande sorriso e uma caixa azulada relativamente grande em suas mãos.

“Bom dia querida. Parabéns!” Breha colocou a caixa sobre a cama e foi até Leia a abraçando por trás e depositando um beijo sobre seus cabelos. “Eu esperava vê-la ainda dormindo, está acordando mais cedo agora. Porque?”

“apenas querendo uma mudança de hábito, oque é essa caixa?” Leia perguntou e Breha sorriu

“É um presente para você, venha ver.” Ela parece excitada, pensou Leia.

Mãe e filha se dirigiram a cama, a rainha segurou a caixa e a puxou para cima a abrindo. Lá estava um lindo vestido branco de tecido brilhoso com as bordas douradas como ouro, junto a uma capa branca igualmente reluzente.

“Mãe... é lindo.. é para mim?”

“É claro, é seu dia da vida e você merece, um presente meu e de seu pai. Hoje minha querida, as luzes de Aldera brilham por você.” Breha abraçou fortemente sua filha uma absorvendo a presença da outra em silêncio. Leia olhou para o vestido, ela sentia o sentimento de seus pais adotivos ali. Branco, era a cor do herdeiro de Alderaan. Era sua cor até a chegada de sua hora como governante de seu planeta.

Leia suspirou, hoje seu dia seria cheio...

O salão principal do palácio estava decorado de faixas e flores da estação. O dia foi preenchido com seus estudos diários, mas ela estava aérea e constantemente sua atenção se movia para as montanhas por alguma janela que aparecia. Seus tutores chamavam sua atenção e a repreendiam. Depois da metade do dia se cansaram e a deixaram. Leia quando percebeu estava sozinha na biblioteca do palácio.

Era hora da pesquisa!

Bem ....

A censura do Império a cerca dos Jedi e da Velha República sempre foram fortes, mas ela achava que em Alderaan as coisas seriam pelo menos menores. Mas não, não tinha quase nada sobre os Jedi e muito menos um templo aqui em seu planeta. Ela não gostaria de contestar Mestre Qui-gon, mas...

“Assim fica difícil...” Leia suspirou para a sala vazia.

“Eu esperava que os registros não existissem mais, não se deixe frustrar Leia, a força a guiara até seu destino.” Leia sorriu para a visão azulada. “também lhe desejo felicidades Leia, é um dia muito especial.”

“Obrigada Mestre Qui-gon. Espero poder sair assim que as festividades acabarem. Acho que na troca de turnos dos guardas é o momento perfeito.”

“Bom, jovem Leia. E com pretende ir pela floresta?”

“Digamos que deixo uma Speeder bike escondida a beira da floresta para algumas... corridas.” Leia não conseguiu evitar o sorriso astuto e até orgulhoso. Qui-gon riu. “Mestre Qui-gon... eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa.”

“Pergunte princesa.”

“Darth Vader, ele disse que conhecia minha mãe. O que eles eram? Ele me contou umas coisas sobre ela e eu sentia algo como tristeza.” Mesmo sob a aura azul, Leia pode ver o espanto do Mestre Jedi e a clara hesitação em seu rosto. Leia tentou perguntar mais sobre seus pais antes, mas Qui-gon sempre parecia ser o mais breve, ou mesmo evitava o assunto. Principalmente sobre seu pai.

“Leia... sua mãe foi uma alguém muito especial para muitas pessoas. De formas diferentes, mas faz. Com o tempo as respostas viram, mas não posso dá-las hoje. E também lhe peço. Mantenha distancia de Vader, para a sua segurança.

Leia queria questionar o porquê, mas a exigência nos olhos do Mestre a fez se calar. Ela sabia que Darth Vader era perigoso, principalmente se ela pretendia se tornar uma Jedi. E não só ela correria risco, mas também sua família. E ele já tinha mostrado interesse, ela tinha que tomar cuidado a partir de agora. Ela guardou os datapads e foi para a sala do trono assistir sua mãe em suas administrações no planeta.

Geralmente eram suas aias ou sua babá droide que lhe ajudavam em vestidos e cabelo. Mas hoje esse dia era especial para sua mãe. Elas riram e conversaram sobre os anos que tinham se passado, com as travessuras de Leia quando era pequena.

Hoje viria vários amigos de sua mãe e pai. Leia, a seu próprio pedido, convidou as crianças dos empregados do castelo, do orfanato de Aldera e dos colegas de seus pais. Crianças de todas as classes e espécies iriam dançar, comer e brincar naquele baile. Leia estava muito feliz.

A noite tinha chegado e o salão estava cada vez mais cheio e a musica tocava. Leia olhou mais uma vez por um espelho sua aparência. Os pães entrelaçados em sua cabeça como nunca antes e o vestido brilhava, ela apenas de brincadeira girou seu corpo para rodar a saia. Sua mãe a chamou e ela se apresentou para os convidados.

“Agradeço imensamente que vocês vieram para a festa. Mas essa noite não é apenas minha e sim de todos vocês. A felicidades de vocês será o meu maior presente. Espero que todos se divirtam, o palácio é de vocês.” Ela entoou seu pequeno discurso da melhor e mais clara forma. Seu olhar passando por todos presentes. E no final ela ouviu aplausos e gritos animados dos pequenos, ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Leia desceu as escadas e junto a sua mãe ela foi cumprimentar os convidados.

O tempo foi passando e Leia fez questão de cumprimentar todos os grupos, no fim do salão, Leia viu uma bela mulher que por um momento fez a memória de sua mãe vir forte em sua mente. Ela estava acompanhada de duas meninas. Assim que a viu ela sorriu docemente e sua face franziu em observação. Leia manteve seu passo, mas ainda olhava para a mulher, ela sentia algo incomum sobre ela. Uma ligação talvez?

“Sola! Que bom que você veio e agradeço que tenha trago suas filhas.” Breha disse em seu tom diplomata. E Sola respondeu com um sorriso cordial para ambas. Ela também era política, concluiu Leia.

“Agradeço por ter me convidado Breha. Ryoo e Pooja estavam ansiosas para conhecer Alderaan, aqui continua sendo tão lindo quanto a minha Naboo.” Leia se atentou a Sola. Ela é de Naboo. Sola se voltou para Leia. “Em nome do planeta Naboo e de nossa rainha, lhe desejo parabéns, princesa. Meu nome é Sola Naberrie, senadora do planeta Naboo e uma colega de seus pais no Senado.” Ela colocou as mãos nas costas das duas meninas que sorriram timidamente para ela. “Essas são Ryoo e Pooja, minhas filhas.”

Leia engoliu um suspiro de surpresa, Naberrie era o sobrenome original de sua mãe. Observando a aparência da senadora e das meninas ela não demorou para juntar as peças. Elas podiam ser parentes.

Leia voltou a si e rapidamente cumprimentou Ryoo e Pooja. Enquanto as mais velhas conversavam um pouco afastadas.

“Eu sempre quis saber como é Naboo, espero um dia ir lá.” Disse Leia.

“Você pode vir na primavere alteza, é a época de nossos melhores festivais.” Ryoo disse animada, ela parecia ser um pouco mais velha que leia.

“Podem me chamar de Leia, eu talvez já tenha ouvido falar de seus sobrenomes nas minhas aulas de história. Vocês têm mais políticos na família, não é?”

“Dever ter ouvido falar da Tia Padmé. Ela foi muito famosa e amada. Foi uma tristeza quando ela se foi. Nossos avós até hoje falam dela com pesar, deixamos nossas flores para ela essa manhã.” Disse Pooja dando um rápido olhar triste para a mãe.

Leia não pode deixar de se sentir triste também, ela sentia falta da presença de sua verdadeira mãe. Mas pelo menos ela agora sabia que tinha ainda uma família na galáxia, ela havia encontrado suas primase sua tia. E ainda tinha seus avós maternos. Leia então se perguntou. E sobre seu pai?

Leia passou os momentos seguintes conversando animadamente com Ryoo e Pooja, logo elas estavam caminhando juntas pelo salão falando com outras crianças e dançando alegremente com a música. Ela sabia que acabaria então aproveitou e se deliciou daquele momento. Em uma pausa ela saiu do circulo para respirar, ela então sentiu um olhar sobre si, se virando para ver ela encontrou a senadora Naberrie a observando atentamente. Ela apenas a observava brincar com suas filhas ou via algo mais ali? Leia queria conhece-la, queria ir para Naboo e ver seus avós. Talvez um dia, até lá, ela apenas se permitiu a sorriu abertamente para a senadora, que retribuiu gentilmente em seu olhar uma longa inspiração de ar.

Leia voltou a festa animada e Sola segurou firmemente suas pernas de frente ao leve fantasma do passado à sua frente, dançando alegremente ao lado de suas filhas. Ela precisou segurar a umidade que veio aos seus olhos. Ela logo voltaria para seu planeta e provavelmente visitaria novamente o mausoléu de sua irmã na calada da noite para refletir sobre algo.

Ela silenciosamente orou a força e aos deuses de sua cultura que seu pedido fosse atendido.

* * *

A festa se encerara e agora todos iam para casa. Leia estava em sua cama sendo aconchegada por sua mãe ouvindo uma doce canção de ninar alderaniana. Ela recebeu um acalorado carinho em sua bochecha. Recebendo o olhar amoroso da rainha. Um silêncio confortável se pôs entre elas.

“Eu e seu pai conversamos e decidimos que você pode começar a fazer o Programa de Aprendizes Legislativos.” Ela disse simplesmente. Leia suspirou de felicidade e quase pulou de sua cama. Ela iria estudar para se tornar uma senadora. “Imagino que queira fazer aqui, querida.”

Leia então hesitou e se manteve em silêncio por um minuto.

“Na verdade... eu gostaria de estudar em Naboo. Ou pelo menos uma parte lá.” Breha franziu os lábios e a encarou, seus olhos mostravam apreensão.

“Em Naboo... Leia, você ficará afastada de nós. O mais sensato seria estudar em seu próprio planeta...”

“por favor! Nosso sistema é bem parecido ao de Naboo, eu sei que me darei bem lá.”

“A corte pode contestar, querida.”

“A corte poderia contestar o declínio da aristocracia das casas anciãs.”

“Leia.” Breha exclamou suavemente. Ela passou a mão sobre seus cabelos ondulados e respirou fundo. “tudo bem...” Leia sorriu “você vai estudar em Naboo. Acho que ficará segura lá, a senadora Naberrie parece ter gostado de você.” A rainha se levantou da cama e beijou a testa de Leia. “Boa noite, meu amor. Feliz aniversário”

Leia assistiu sua mãe deixar seu quarto, fechar a porta e o som de seus passos irem diminuir aos poucos.

Vinte minutos depois, era o silêncio total.

Leia jogou seus cobertores para o lado, pulou da cama e se dirigiu a seu armário. Ela vestiu uma blusa branca de mangas longas e tecido grosso e calças cinzas para o frio. Ela se certificou que poderia se mexer bem nelas e tirou do fundo de seu armário, uma bolsa marrom escura com tudo que ela precisava para uma pequena exploração. Corda, localizador, comida ... ela checou mais duas vezes antes de voltar a seu armário e abrir a passagem secreta. Era um caminho de fuga para em caso de invasão e essas coisas, ela descobriu a abertura em um dos documentos antigos do palácio.

Leia saiu em uma porta logo abaixo dos muros do jardim, a beira dos limites do palácio. Ela checou o horário e era hora da troca de guarda da meia noite. E essa era a deixa para Leia correr pelo limite da floresta e encontrar entre as folhagens seu speeder BARC. Uma pequena relíquia das Guerras Clônicas que ela achou no depósito do palácio, esquecido. Se leia tinha tempos de prática com mecânica, era devido a esse bebê.

A princesa se sentou no speeder e fechou os olhos, se concentrando.

“Mestre Qui-gon... me guie pelo caminho, por favor.”

Leia sentiu a cutucada leve da presença agora familiar do Jedi e sua voz ecoou em sua mente.

‘siga ao norte, aos pés da montanha menor.’

Leia sorriu e abriu os olhos. Ela botou a bolsa no compartimento e programou o horário de seu computador de pulso. O motor foi ligado e roncou suavemente. E a princesa correu entre as árvores. O coração de Leia batia intensamente com a adrenalina da corrida e de estar cada vez se afastando de Aldera e sua casa. Mas ela não ia parar, mesmo sentindo o medo da floresta e da noite. Ela sentia seu caminho cada vez mais certo em direção a seu objetivo.

Em vinte minutos ela já estava aos pés da montanha. Ela chegou em uma pequena clareira, no fundo estava uma grande estrutura de pedra que se misturava as rochas da montanha. Sua entrada era feita de colunas grossas que foram tomadas pela selva, e a sua frente uma escadaria de pedra igualmente afetada pela natureza. Do lado da escadaria, Leia viu um pequeno monte que olhando de mais perto revelou um rosto coberto de um capuz, aquilo outrora foi uma estátua de um Jedi. A menina pegou sua lanterna e apertou a alça de sua bolsa. E com determinação em seus olhos ela adentrou no templo caído.

O hall de entrada era amplo e o teto era alto, com cipós e raízes penduradas. E pelas laterais, uma série de estátuas em representações aos Jedi em seus mantos longos, rostos cobertos e com seus sabres em punho. Leia admirou aquelas relíquias de um tempo perdido em silencio. Sua respiração era calma, mas parecia se destacar no vazio do templo. Leia sentiu um formigamento em sua mente, a levando a um novo quarto com teto abobadado, decorado com representações de jedis de todas as idades e espécies sentados em meditação em meio a estrelas.

Aquilo era uma sala de meditação, concluiu Leia que se encaminhou até o centro com uma pequena plataforma empoeirada. E vendo algo sobre a plataforma, ela passou a mão livre sobre a grossa porção de poeira, revelando um símbolo de asas douradas e o que parecia um sabre de luz no centro. Era o símbolo da ordem jedi. A resposta veio na mente de Leia naturalmente.

‘Use a força, Leia. Abra-o’

Leia não sabia exatamente como fazer aquilo, mas ela fechou os olhos e regulou sua respiração. Sentindo a superfície sobre sua palma ela pediu intensamente. Abra.

O som de engrenagens se movendo e a plataforma se mexer despertou Leia de sua concentração. Ela abriu os olhos encontrando uma luz etérea e azul que ela logo identificou como um cubo brilhante e decorado com ouro. Leia abaixou sua mochila no chão e lentamente esticou seu braço para o cubo. Sua forma um pouco grande para Leia segurar com firmeza, então ela depositou a lanterna na plataforma e segurou o grande cubo com as mãos. Seu brilho iluminando seu rosto e aquela sensação refrescante e calma a inundando. E Leia sabia que era a luz pulsando em sua presença. O salão ficou mais azul e Qui-gon apareceu do outro lado da plataforma, a sua frente.

“Isso, jovem princesa. É um Holocrom Jedi, é um objeto de armazenamento que apenas usuários da força podem usar. No caso desse, um usuário do lado luminoso da força.”

“E oque isso guarda, Mestre?” Leia perguntou olhando rapidamente entre ele e o cubro.

“Ensinamentos Jedi, Leia. Isso irá ajudá-la a aprender mais enquanto eu não aparecer para você. Ira aprender a se concentrar melhor, a sentir a força, a melhorar seus escudos e seus instintos... além de umas aulas básicas de sabre de luz.”

“Não irá mais me ensinar?”

“Eu não irei deixa-la, se é isso que pensas, Leia. Apenas não posso aparecer sempre para você. Sou um Jedi, mas eu já me fui desse mundo.”

“E o que farei se precisar de ajuda? Ou quando terminar esse Holocrom?” Leia sabia que precisava de alguém para guia-la de vez em quando.

“Se acalme, Leia. Logo a força irá enviar alguém para a acompanhar e proteger. Ela é determinada e amável. Conhecia seus pais e irá lhe ensinar tudo o que precisa.”

Leia ia perguntar quem era, mas Qui-gon fez um gesto para que ela apenas escutasse. Ela fez um leve bico. Andou até uma das plataformas acolchoadas que o Mestre apontou, e se sentou nela depois de umas batidinhas na poeira do tecido.

“Agora, segure o Holocrom e se concentre na força...”

Leia aprendeu a abrir o Holocrom e usá-lo. Passando parte da noite também explorando o templo. Quando finalmente voltou a entrada o céu já estava clareando e Leia tranquilamente voltou para Aldera a tempo da próxima troca. Ela subir para seu quarto, escondeu a mochila e se trocou. O sol já estava nascendo quando Leia se jogou em sua cama e rezou para a força que sua mãe seja benevolente e a deixe dormir ate tarde hoje.

* * *

Leia passou a não ver ou ouvir mais Qui-gon pelos próximos dias que se passaram, mas as vezes ela podia sentir sua presença a sondando e isso a deixava tranquila. Ela se perguntava quem seria a pessoa que ele lhe disse que a ensinaria.

Com a ajuda do Holocrom, ela melhorou em sua meditação e ela até podia fazer alguns objetos levitarem por alguns momentos. Agora sua principal diversão era empilhar pequenas pedras sobre a cúpula de R2 enquanto ela estava no jardim. A irritação de R2 que balançava seu corpo para os lados apitando alto fazia Leia gargalhar. Mas ela sempre pedia desculpas ao droide que respondia com um bipe suave, o que Leia entendeu ser ‘variante travessa’. O porque dele a chamar assim ela não sabia. Mas gostava.

Agora, ela estava na plataforma de pouso do castelo e dentre as nuvens surgia o Tantive IV com seu pai, vindo de mais uma missão de misericórdia. Leia não pode conter a leve ansiedade que era ver seu pai novamente. Ela o recebeu com um intenso abraço que como na tradição deles, logo formou um abraço em família entre ela.

Seu pai não tinha ficado muito contente com a vontade de Leia em estudar em Naboo. Mas no fim aceitou com a condição de que Leia os informasse seu status toda semana. Bail fez uma ligação a senadora Naberrie que para a leve surpresa do Vice-rei, aceitou alegremente acolher Leia, além de pega-la como sua pupila. Leia comemorou internamente. Ela iria a Naboo e sua tia iria ser sua mentora. Na volta para seu quarto ela se permitiu dar um pulinho de alegria no corredor.

Nos dias seguintes, Leia saiu de suas aulas e sentiu uma presença no castelo, uma certa luz serena e reconfortante, força rondando sobre ela. Leia cuidadosamente cutucou a presença, que se encolheu quase em surpresa, depois de alguns segundos de espera. A presença a respondeu hesitante. Leia sugou o ar em autorrealização e correu para seu refúgio nos jardins. Esperando.

A princesa se sentou aos pés da estatua de sua mãe esperando, ela estava nervosa. Será que ela errou em chamar a presença? Será que iria denuncia-la? Ela arriscou errado?

Seus pensamentos se calaram ao ouvir passos se aproximando dela, então, pararam.

“Não se esconda, eu não vou te machucar. Você me chamou e eu ouvi.”

Leia lentamente saiu da proteção da estátua e encontrando a dona da voz. Era uma mulher togruta alta, de lekkus branco de listras azuis, com desenhos brancos em seu rosto bonito com intensos olhos azuis... e com dois sabres de luz na cintura.

“Você dever ser Leia, a filha de Bail e Breha. Foi você que me chamou?”

“sim... você é uma Jedi?”

A togruta piscou e olhou pelos lados, ela parou por um momento para olhar a estátua.

“não... não mais.” Ela deu um passo em direção a Leia a olhando. “Eu sinto algo em você, algo que não sinto desde...” Ela olhou para a estátua e intercalou para Leia. “Não é possível.” Ela sussurrou.

“Mestre Qui-gon me disse que alguém chegaria e me ensinaria tudo o que eu preciso sobre a força e os Jedi. E que também conhecia minha mãe.”

Ela abriu os lábios em surpresa e sua feição se tornou uma mescla de emoções que Leia mal conseguiu acompanhar. Choque, tristeza, afeto e felicidade explodindo ao seu redor. Ela cobriu a boca com as mãos e sorriu engolindo um soluço.

“Sim, Leia... Eu conheci sua mãe e também seu pai.” Ela deu uma risada curta, elevando sua cabeça ao céu e sussurrando um animado ‘Eu sabia’, mas logo voltou sua atenção a Leia “... você sabe quem ele era?”

“Não ... não sei... quem é você?”

“Meu nome é Ahsoka Tano.” Ela se ajoelhou a frente da princesa, sorrindo docilmente, erguendo seus braços para seus ombros em um aperto de conforto. “Seu pai, foi um grande Cavaleiro Jedi... Ele se chamava Anakin Skywalker e eu era sua aprendiz.

Leia sorriu e precisou piscar algumas vezes para segurar a emoção. Seu pai se chamava Anakin Skywalker.

“Como ele era? Como ele se parecia? Ele era forte como a mamãe?”

Ahsoka elevou a face e abriu sua boca para dizer. Porém ela franziu o rosto e rapidamente se levantou da frente de Leia revelando Bail Organa na entrada da clareira e em seu rosto uma clara surpresa.

“Lady Tano, o que você está fazendo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!  
> Fanart do capitulo em breve no meu Tumblr: http://umamangakacompulsiva.tumblr.com/  
> Bye !


	4. A chegada em Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There!
> 
> Queria agradecer pelos kudos <3 
> 
> Leia agora esta a um passo de poder ir a Naboo e conhecer o planeta de sua mãe.
> 
> Espero que gostem, boa leitura!

Leia sentiu seu estomago despencar com a presença de seu pai adotivo. Ahsoka, parecia manter a face calma. Ela cruzou os braços assumindo uma expressão um tanto repreensiva a seu pai.

“Deveria ter me dito que sua filha era sensível a força, Senador. Sabe que isso hoje em dia é um perigo.”

“Leia nunca demonstrou sinais, Lady Tano. E mesmo que fosse, ela é bem disciplinada, eu e a mãe dela fazemos questão disso.” Bail se aproximou para perto de Leia.

“Mesmo assim ela ainda tem uma presença forte. Ela brilha como um sol novo, fico surpresa que nenhum Inquisidor desceu em Alderaan ainda. Ela precisa de proteção e de treino Bail.”

“Leia, querida. Volte para seus aposentos. Preciso conversar com Lady Tano.” O Vice-rei guiou Leia para fora dos jardins. O que aborreceu a princesa, ela não poderia arriscar seu treinamento com Ahsoka. Ela sabia o quão protetor seu pai poderia ser. Era hora de ser sutil novamente.

Leia rapidamente se escondeu entre as árvores do jardim, perto o suficiente para poder ouvir a conversa. Ela não pode deixar de sentir culpa pelo o que estava fazendo, mas ela queria se tornar uma Jedi e sua determinação falou mais forte.

“Bail, deixe-me treina-la. Para a própria proteção dela, ela precisa saber controlar seu poder.”

“Leia acabou de iniciar seu caminho para a política. Começar a treina-la é muito arriscado, eu não posso perder minha filha para o Império Ahsoka. Ela é uma benção para nós desde que a trouxemos para cá.” Ahsoka franziu os lábios para o Senador.

“Leia é adotada, não é?”

“Sim, ela sempre soube disso. Mas isso não a faz menos nossa filha, e pretendo manter ela segura.”

“... Por acaso você sabe quem são os verdadeiros pais dela?” Bail a encarou com seu rosto mais imparcial possível para a ex-padawan.

“Leia é uma órfã das Guerras Clônicas, nós a encontramos em um orfanato aqui em Aldera e a adotamos. Nunca soubemos que eram seus pais.” Ahsoka se manteve em silencio por um momento e Bail se sentou no banco de pedra.

Ahsoka fechou seus olhos e logo os abriu, justamente na direção em que Leia se escondia entre as árvores. Leia sentiu que ela realmente estava olhando para ela. Leia então, implorou com os olhos. Ahsoka sabia que se Leia fosse filha de seu antigo Mestre a princesa iria continuar a treinar com ou sem a permissão do Vice-rei.

“Pelo menos me deixe proteger ela, mascarar a sua presença. Acompanha-la ou mesmo ser sua Guarda.”

“Ahsoka...” Bail então abaixou a cabeça, cobrindo seu rosto com a mão. Leia observou seu pai, ansiosa por sua resposta. “Você sabe que terá que esconder sua identidade, né?” A togruta confirmou com a cabeça e Bail Organa suspirou em rendição. “Leia não pode se tornar uma Jedi, um dia ela saberá que eu faço pelo bem dela. Daqui a alguns dias ela irá para Naboo para a legislatura e você irá com ela.”

“Agradeço por sua confiança Bail. Mas espero que no futuro mude de ideia.”

Bail se levantou, seu rosto claramente demonstrando cansaço.

“Se mantenha discreta no palácio. Pelo menos até conseguirmos sua nova identidade.”

Bail se despediu de Ahsoka e se retirou do jardim. A Togruta suspirou alto e murmurou algo, então fez um gesto para que Leia saísse de seu esconderijo. A princesa saiu e ficou ao lado de Ahsoka que, assim como ela, observava a saída do jardim de onde Bail tinha saído.

“Porque o papai mentiria sobre meus pais biológicos? Ele já me disse antes que sabia quem eram eles...” Leia indagou se virando para a mulher.

“Adultos tem seus motivos Leia. Bail só quer proteger você. E por isso eu pergunto. Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? É um segredo grande e bastante perigoso.” Ahsoka a encarou com seriedade.

Leia afirmou com a cabeça. Ela faria isso por sua mãe e seu pai. E faria da galáxia um lugar melhor.

“Então que a força esteja conosco, Skygirl.” Leia sorriu ao ouvir o apelido. Que era obviamente relacionado a seu pai. “Agora. Precisamos começar em algo. Me diga, oque você já aprendeu.”

* * *

Ahsoka passou os próximos dias conversando intensamente com os governantes de Alderaan. As vezes Leia podia sentir a presença dela se exaltar. As vezes em indignação, as vezes em tristeza. Mas sempre que se encontrava com a dela, a cobria com conforto. Leia sabia que a presença de Ahsoka era secreta no Palácio, ela não era Jedi mas ainda era caçada pelo Império. Como ela tinha relação com seu pai adotivo? Leia tinha suas suspeitas. Seu pai não era o maior amante do Império, muito menos sua mãe.

Arrumar uma nova identidade a Ahsoka não foi tão difícil, ela seria sua dama. Como Naboo, suas identidades eram discretas assim como suas vestimentas. Agora ela era Ashla, sua dama e guarda costa (E Mestra nas horas vagas).

Hoje era o dia em que ela iria deixar Alderaan e ir para Naboo. A corte, como sua mãe disse, contestou o porquê da herdeira do trono Alderaniano iria estudar em Naboo. Sua mãe, do jeito mais firme e cordial possível em uma declaração, disse que a estadia de Leia no planeta era uma ação para estreitar os laços entre os governos e aproximar suas culturas. Eles pouco disseram depois disto, mas finalizaram com. “A joia de Alderaan, deveria ficar em Alderaan”. Até seu pai parecia inclinado a esse pensamento. Mas além dos estudos de Leia, aquilo era um ato político, dificilmente poderia voltar atrás. E Leia com certeza não iria.

Suas malas estavam prontas e já no Tantive IV junto com a dupla de droides. Ahsoka estava ao seu lado, com uma grande capa branca que cobria seus lekkus e um pano no rosto. Leia brincou que ela parecia um lindo fantasma. Ahsoka riu e completou, um fantasma que ia dar um bom soco na cara de quem a machuca-se.

Ambas se encaram e voltaram a rir com energia, até Ahsoka cutucar levemente Leia, chamando sua atenção para seus pais que vinham para se despedir. Sua mãe sorria levemente para elas, mas seus olhos refletiam hesitação. E bem ao lado seu pai, que não escondia a preocupação.

“Se cuide, meu amor. Não esqueça de sempre nos atualizar e que você representará nosso povo para Naboo. Espero que aprenda muito com a senadora Naberrie.” Disse Breha segurando as mãos de Leia, que não pode deixar de notar o leve tremor vindo de sua mãe.

Seu pai pouco disse. Ele a abraçou fortemente junto a sua mãe.

“Irei ver você assim que puder, até lá não invente de fugir no castelo de Theed. Ou fazer as criadas da rainha Kylantha perseguirem você.” Advertiu Bail.

“Eu farei meu melhor, pai.” Leia sorriu de modo travesso e novamente se jogou para seu pai em um abraço.

Bail se levantou e deu um ultimo olhar significativo para Ahsoka, que apenas o encarou e chamou Leia para seu lado.

“Prometo que cuidarei dela com minha vida, Bail, Breha ... Até a próxima.”

Então sem olhar para trás, ela embarcou na nave junto a Ahsoka. E Bail abraçou ternamente sua esposa, ambos observando o navio sumir entre as nuvens brancas de Alderaan.

* * *

A viagem para Naboo não era longa. Leia passou o percurso sentada junto a Ahsoka observando o túnel do hiperespaço passando. A togruta sorria ao lado de R2, passando a mão lentamente sob a cúpula do droide que dizia algumas coisas para ela, que só respondia em palavras curtas. Foi uma surpresa para a princesa ver tamanho afeto entre os dois. Como se já houvesse uma história por trás.

“A quanto tempo conhece o R2? Vocês parecem bem próximos.” Ahsoka sorriu, seu olhar era distante, como se lembrasse de algo.

“R2 e eu somos velhos conhecidos, esse baixinho atrevido era o droide astromecânico de seu pai... de Anakin eu digo. Quando eu era sua aprendiz ele estava sempre com a gente em nossas aventuras. Não encontrará droide mais fiel e mais excêntrico, Leia.” Ela riu e R2 apitou algo. “Sim eu sei R2...”

“Você pode me falar mais sobre meu pai?”

“Sim, eu posso. Mas infelizmente isso terei que deixar para outro momento, Leia...” Ela deu dois tapinhas na cúpula de R2 e se levantou. “Agora eu quero que você exercite seus escudos. Lembre-se do que eu disse antes, imagine uma barreira sob sua mente, protegendo seus pensamentos.”

“Como paredes de durasteel.” Completou Leia fechando seus olhos. Ela sentia a presença de Ahsoka indo de encontro levemente a dela e encostando na barreira, procurando uma brecha e aumentando a pressão entre ela. E Leia prontamente fechou a brecha. Assim se manteve por um tempo. Leia já sentia o leve desgaste quando Ahsoka se retirou.

“Bom, muito bom. Você tem um talento natural com escudos. Isso veio com você, não é muito comum se ter isso e é uma vantagem para sua proteção.” Ahsoka passava um olhar orgulhoso para Leia que sorriu. “Estamos chegando, precisamos nos arrumar.”

Leia estava em seu tradicional vestido branco e o capuz sobre os cabelos enrolados em seus pães. E agora ela estava na cabine ao lado do Capitão Antilhes, como sempre, observando-o executar os comandos da saída do hiperespaço. O planeta verde e azul surgiu e encheu Leia som excitação e ansiedade, ela mal podia esperar para conhecer o planeta de sua mãe. Ela se voltou então de novo para o Capitão, observando ele fazer o pouso. Por mais que ela queira ver o percurso, aprender também era fundamental.

A princesa desceu da rampa com Ahsoka e R2 logo atrás, e a primeira coisa que ela notou foi o estonteante castelo de Theed. As cúpulas verdes e mármore eram no mínimo belo e retirou um suspiro impressionado dela. Leia poderia olhar a arquitetura do lugar por minutos, mas logo se pôs a sua recepção.

Ali estava a senadora Naberrie sorrindo levemente e ao seu lado uma mulher com uma vestimenta vermelha, um cabelo arrumado em um grande pão ao redor de sua cabeça, maquiada de branco e gotas vermelhas em suas bochechas, com um rosto passivo. Exatamente com a estátua de sua mãe em Alderaan. Aquela era a rainha Kylantha, acompanhada com suas criadas logo atrás, vestidas de mantos laranja e amarelo.

“Bem-vinda a Naboo, princesa Leia. Eu e a senadora aguardávamos ansiosamente sua estadia em nosso planeta, Alderaan é um querido aliado de Naboo e esperamos que se sinta acolhida e que desfrute de nossa hospitalidade.” A rainha disse em um tom majestoso, mas Leia não pode deixar de sentir a gentileza por trás de toda aquela figura séria e imponente. Ela lembrava sua mãe e isso trouxe uma sensação calorosa a ela. A senaddora veio para ela.

“Bem-vinda, princesa. Estou muito feliz que tenha decidido aprender em Naboo. Aqui apreciamos que os jovens busquem o conhecimento e a política cedo.” Disse Sola.

“Agradeço imensamente por me receberem e por me aceitar como sua pupila, senadora. Darei o meu melhor para ser uma boa aprendiz.” Disse Leia.

Sola sorriu, demonstrando um olhar otimista, mas com um tom de urgência. Leia foi levada para o interior do palácio, onde a elegância estava em cada metro do lugar, estátuas, pinturas e vitrais. Durante o percurso, Sola lhe informava os onde e para quê cada lugar servia, mas Leia podia sentir a leve inquietação da senadora. Ahsoka permanecia em silêncio logo atrás dela assim como o droide. Na sala do trono, um grupo de pessoas estava sentado em um círculo de cadeiras e se levantaram para cumprimentar a rainha e brevemente Leia e Sola. Kylantha se despediu e foi em direção ao trono para começar a reunião.

Chegando nos aposentos designados a ela, Sola se despediu brevemente e se retirou para a reunião. O que deixou Leia um pouco incomodada, porque a senadora parecia que queria falar ansiosamente com ela sobre algo além próprio palácio em si e suas lições.

Leia por enquanto preferiu encher sua cabeça com o próprio apartamento. O lugar também era ricamente decorado possuía dois sofás de coloração verde escura e uma pequena varanda para a cidade de Theed e a direita a entrada de seu quarto por um arco, de sua posição dava para ver sua cama.

“É um belo lugar...” Disse Ahsoka, Leia concordava. “Você sentiu, Skygirl? A senadora?”

“Sim...” Leia se moveu para se sentar no sofá e Ahsoka fez o mesmo. “Ela é minha tia, por parte de minha mãe” Leia pausou para olhar para sua mestra. “Eu a conheci no meu aniversário e desde lá, eu acho que ela suspeita que sejamos da mesma família.”

“Leia... você não veio para Naboo apenas para estudar, não é?” Ahsoka perguntou em um tom suave.

“Antes de tudo, eu não ligava muito para meus verdadeiros pais ou de onde eu vim. Apesar de sempre sonhar com certas coisas, com uma mulher. Quando eu descobri o nome da mulher, tive uma visão e... descobri que ela era minha mãe, então conheci Mestre Qui-gon na visão e você conhece o resto.” Ahsoka parecia espantada e seu rosto, agora não mais coberto, mostrava perfeitamente isso. Ela se moveu para mais perto de Leia.

“Você viu e falou com Padmé em uma visão da força?” Leia assentiu com a cabeça. “Isso é inédito para mim e olha que eu já passei por muita coisa no mínimo estranha, ok! Até onde sei, Padmé não era sensível a força, mas bem... ela é sua mãe então talvez essa ligação tenha proporcionado essa ponte... você nunca mais viu ela?”

“Não... apenas Mestre Qui-gon as vezes. Depois que descobri que ainda tinha uma família, eu acho que pelo menos, eu deveria conhece-los.” Leia então se pôs a olhar para a varanda e a cidade. “Eu sinto que deveria. E eu vou, ninguém irá me impedir.”Ela se levantou e caminhou até o lugar, deixando a togruta no sofá. 

Ahsoka silenciosamente a observou por alguns momentos, em um silencio um tanto melancólico.

"Oh, Skyguy... parece tanto com você ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim. Ahsoka não sabe do destino de seu Mestre (ainda) e Leia está em Naboo, para sua alegria e talvez a de Sola também...
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, até a proxima!


	5. Os Naberrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There!
> 
> Mais um cap fofinho!
> 
> Espero que gostem!

Leia rapidamente se adaptou a sua nova rotina no palácio. Toda manhã cedo ela e Ahsoka levantavam e juntas meditavam depois do café. Na metade da manhã ela se encontrava com Sola para observar as sessões com a rainha. Já que o senado estava em recesso, a senadora permanecia em Naboo. Elas se sentavam no circulo em volta do salão cavernoso e de teto abobadado da sala do trono, onde Leia se sentava ao lado de Sola, perto da rainha Kylantha e suas criadas. Kylantha parecia realmente gostar da princesa já que nos intervalos das sessões ela se dispunha a comentar e acrescentar algumas coisas junto a Sola, até umas conversas divertidas que resultavam em baixas risadas entre as mulheres. E no final do dia, ela ainda tinha mais lições com Ahsoka antes delas dormirem.

Era uma rotina um tanto puxada, ela sabia. Porém Ahsoka a ensinava como liberar o estresse e se revigorar na Força. Quando Sola estava fora lhe dava folgas, Leia passava o dia ao lado de sua Mestra. Apesar da Togruta ser humilde e lhe corrigir que ela não era Jedi, Leia as vezes ainda a chamava por puro respeito. Afinal, ela estava a ensinado e cuidando dela como uma irmã mais velha! A chamando de Skygirl, não demorou muito até Leia começar a retribuir o apelido simplesmente a chamando de Soka.

Já fazia três meses que Leia estava em Naboo e de vez em quando se pegava com saudade de sua casa. Apesar de ela ver seus pais por holotransmissão toda semana, conversando sobre o que fazia e eles dizendo o quanto a amava. Ela nunca esteve tão longe de casa o que contribuía com a saudade das montanhas nevadas. Entretanto, a liberdade que ela tinha no planeta era prazerosa demais. Bem... não que ela tenha feito uma brincadeira ou outra com as criadas da rainha ou com os guardas. Nada demais! Mas foi o suficiente para ela ganhar o afeto das criadas e da corte.

Hoje Leia e Ahsoka estavam saindo para Theed com Sola. A senadora também era uma boa tutora e uma amável mulher, de vez em quando trazia mensagens de suas filhas para Leia ver, sabendo que elas tinham se dado bem na festa em Alderaan. Em todo esse tempo, ela se manteve discreta, mas Leia ainda podia sentir a inquietação de sua tia. Os breves olhares pensativos para ela e as sutis perguntas sobre sua vida mostrava para ela e Ahsoka que era apenas uma questão de tempo até ela confessar suas suspeitas para Leia.

Era véspera do festival do amor em Naboo. Era época de celebrar seus laços e família, a cidade estava derramando alegria por onde olhasse. Era o primeiro festival da temporada de primavera, era como Ryoo lhe disse, uma época maravilhosa para estar em Naboo. Elas passaram pela praça lotada de gente e com muita música. Chovia pétalas naquela tarde. 

Sola parou para comprar uma quantidade de flores de diversas cores. Era a primeira leva dessa temporada e Leia nunca tinha visto tanta diversidade. A senadora estendeu a mão com algumas delas para Leia.

“Aceite isso como presente, você é uma menina maravilhosa Leia, eu vejo que tem um futuro brilhante pela frente e sei que será uma grande rainha, assim como sua mãe.” Leia olhou para Sola com um grande sorriso e lentamente pegou as flores, algumas eram em uma bela mistura entre vermelho e azul calmante e a outra, um lilás que cheirava a bebê. As duas juntas eram a mistura perfeita.

“Muito obrigada senadora, elas são maravilhosas.” Leia se virou imediatamente, mostrando as flores para Ahsoka.

“Eu também espero...” Sola disse, chamando a atenção de Leia novamente. Seus lábios formaram uma linha e seus olhos mostravam uma certa incerteza. O que não era comum ela mostrar, a confiança era base do político. Ela mesma disse isso. “Eu espero que aceite passar esse feriado, junto a minha família. Ashla pode vir também se quiser.” Leia e Ahsoka trocaram rápidos olhares.

 _“Porque eu tenho a sensação que você quer ir sozinha?”_ Disse Ahsoka com um tom de humor. A conversa mental entre as duas provou ter suas utilidades, principalmente quando estavam afastadas. Parecia reforçar mais a ligação delas. _“Bem... Preciso sair do planeta por um tempo, preciso fazer um serviço para seu pai.”_

 _“oque você vai fazer?”_ Ahsoka não respondeu, apenas a encarou.... _'segredo'_ Leia concluiu. 

“Então?” Sola perguntou em expectativa, quebrando o silêncio entre elas.

Leia sabia que seu pai fazia coisas importantes. Ela sabendo o que era ou não... eram importantes. Chegaria a hora em que ela teria que saber de algumas coisas. Mas por enquanto, ela preferia ficar na ignorância.

“Eu adoraria!”

* * *

Leia seguiu Sola pelas ruas de Theed, ambas com seus capuzes sobre suas cabeças por discrição, acompanhadas com R2 ela carregava parte das flores e conversava pelo caminho. A senadora lhe contando sobre como Ryoo e Pooja falaram sobre a festa por dias, quase tirando os nervos de seus avós. A alegria que as irmãs exalavam ao seu redor trazia uma grande felicidade e entusiasmos para Leia, que apenas com os momentos de sua festa já fez ela construir laços e deixava a princesa com uma ansiedade crescente apenas por vê-las de novo.

A falta de companhia de alguém de própria idade fazia uma falta quase cruel na vida dela. Mesmo com todas as brincadeiras e amor de seus pais, nos Organa, apenas era seus pais e ela, parecia sempre que ...faltava algo, ou alguém.

As vezes, Leia se pegava olhando para o lado esperando ver alguém. Mas sempre estava sozinha. Havia noites que nem dormir com seus pais resolvia a sensação de estar .... incompleta.

Era um sentimento bastante estranho, para uma criança de dez anos.

Elas chegaram a uma grande casa, no estilo em comum com toda a cidade, a entrada era acessada por uma escada larga. E no topo dela estavam dois rostos sorridentes chamados Ryoo e Pooja. Em vestidos verde e azul respectivamente.

Sola abaixou o capuz e prontamente recebeu as meninas em um abraço forte, quase amassando as flores, elas não escaparam de uma pequena repreensão da mãe.

“Quem veio com você?” Ryoo disse se afastando para ver detrás da mãe. Leia abaixou seu capuz.

“Olá Ryoo! Pooja! Vocês tinham razão, aqui é lindo na primavera.” As meninas se abraçaram.

“Princesa!” Pooja exclamou e também a abraçou depois de Ryoo que foi para o lado.

A mais velha se virou e olhou para R2, sua testa franziu e ela encarou firmemente o droide. Ele era familiar...

“Mãe... esse não era o droide da tia Padme?” Ryoo apontou para o droide e olhou para sua mãe, procurando uma resposta.

Sola olhou para as filhas e silenciosamente pediu para entrarem. As duas, um pouco contrariadas, subiram as escadas encarando brevemente Leia que retribuiu com um rápido aceno.

Um breve silêncio ficou entre a tutora e a pupila. RR2 girou sua cúpula entre elas. Esperando alguma delas começar a conversa.

“Leia... eu lhe pedi que viesse aqui, porque certas situações chamaram minha atenção. Desde que você me foi apresentada em Alderaan, eu tenho feito uma pequena investigação. E quando você disse que vinha a Naboo, eu vi uma oportunidade para pôr a prova se minhas suspeitas não passavam... de uma tola esperança.” Sua voz engasgou e a senadora engoliu seco. Mas seu olhar fixo não vacilou.

“Na verdade... eu também tenho minhas esperanças, e por isso, vim para Naboo. Eu vim atrás da senhora, da sua família.” Leia sempre foi uma criança confiante e as vezes até orgulhosa, mas parecia que esse não era o caso ali. Ela deixou seus braços dentro das mangas soltas do vestido, pois ela sabia que estavam tremendo, era agora ou nunca. “senadora, eu acredito que somos da mesma família, que sou filha de sua irmã, Padmé Amidala. E descobri isso através de uma visão da Força" Ela não deu tempo para Sola se quer abrir a boca. "Eu sei que o que eu estou sugerindo poder ser considerado absurdo e perigoso, mas eu peço... que me deixe explicar.”

Sola passou alguns momentos calada, respirando profundamente em um meio de controlar suas emoções. Então finalmente ela estendeu seu braço em direção a escadaria.

“Não precisa ter medo Leia. Vamos entrar?”

Leia apertou fortemente a saia de seu vestido enquanto subia a escada logo atrás de Sola. R2 ficou um pouco para trás, arrumando um pequeno jeitinho para subir os degraus, o que Leia em outra situação acharia engraçado.

A casa dos Naberrie era grande e elegante, mas tinha um ar aconchegante e bem decorada com quadros e vasos de flores e as janelas para o jardim davam uma luz natural. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Leia foram as duas pessoas sentadas em poltronas perto da lareira e uma outra ao lado da mesma lareira.

A idosa mulher se levantou assim que elas entraram, passando seu olhar nervoso por Sola e terminando em Leia. Sua aura era gentil, mas seu rosto revelava a dor e ansiedade, mas lá no fundo um brilho de esperança querendo sair. Ela vestia um longo vestido azulado com um colete de azul mais escuro, quase preto. O senhor atrás dela, ainda se mantinha sentado na poltrona, com o rosto fechado e apreensivo. Já o outro senhor a analisava. Ela tentou não se incomodar por isso. 

Sola lhe deu um olhar pedindo para se aproximar.

“Mãe... Pai. Essa é a Princesa Leia Organa, minha pupila. É a menina que eu tenho falado nessas últimas semanas. Leia, esses são Jobal e Ruwee”

“Olá, senhor e senhora Naberrie, é um prazer conhece-los.”

Jobal lhe deu um rápido sorriso e deu um passo a frente.

“Olá, Leia. seja bem vinda, estávamos ansiosos para também te conhecer... eh Sola, ela..”

“Leia sabe porque está aqui, ela também compartilha de nossas esperanças. Leia esse é o Doutor Kuren, ele é médico de nossa família a muitos anos. Ele detém nossa total confiança e sigilo. Ele cuidou da minha saúde e de minha irmã desde que éramos crianças.” O idoso Doutor lhe deu um breve aceno profissional. Seus olhos estavam sérios e pareciam refletir sobre algo. 

“Antes de tudo acontecer.” Ruwee se pronunciou finalmente, mantendo o olhar fixo em Leia. “Eu gostaria de perguntar. Como você chegou ao pensamento de ser filha de Padmé?”

 _‘E lá vamos nós’_. Pensou Leia

“Porque, pouco tempo antes de meu aniversário, em minha viagem ao Centro Imperial. Eu tive uma visão ... da Força.” Os mais velhos a sua frente ficaram visivelmente surpresos, mas Leia se manteve firme em continuar e segurou a vontade de cerrar a mandíbula. “E nessa visão, foi me dito que a senadora Amidala é minha mãe. Por um tempo, mantie isso só para mim, mas quando conheci Sola eu vi a oportunidade de talvez poder conhecer minha verdadeira família, por isso vim a Naboo.”

“Você ... teve uma ... visão. Da Força?” Jobal perguntou um pouco apreensiva. “Você é uma Jedi?”

“Não.” Leia respondeu. _‘Não ainda.’_ Ela completou para si. “Mas eu sou filha de um. Meu pai era um cavaleiro Jedi chamado Anakin Skywalker.” Jobal arrgalou os olhos em reconhecimento.

“Anakin...” Murmurou Jobal, seu olhar se tornando distante, mergulhado em lembranças. “Aquele jovem que sempre acompanhava Padmé... Sola! Você lembra?!”

Sola parecia tão surpresa quanto o resto do grupo na sala.

“Era óbvio que tinha algo entre os dois. Mas não acreditava que tinha sido tão sério o relacionamento, afinal...”

“Os Jedi não podem se relacionar.” Ruwee completou, agora um pouco exaltado na ponta da poltrona. “Era uma regra rigorosa deles!”

“Oh Ruwee! Você sabe que Skywalker era um membro ímpar na Ordem e Padmé tinha um espirito rebelde. Sempre ouve uma faísca ente eles, por mais que ela negasse. Parece que depois de todo esse tempo nossa pequena Padmé ainda nos surpreende.” Jobal sorriu ternamente e se abaixou em frente a Leia. “Você é igual a ela quanto tinha essa idade, sabia?” Ela afastou carinhosamente uma pequena mecha para seu lugar e Leia sentiu seu rosto corar. “Dizem que o instinto de uma mãe é tão forte quanto a Força. E meu instinto vem me chamando desde que Sola chegou aqui me dizendo sobre você. Eu quero ouvir esse instinto, eu quero essa esperança." Jobal engoliu o soluço forte que veio. Ela a olhou por cima de seu ombro para o Dr.Kuren, que caminhou até o meio da sala perto delas, com uma maletinha de couro marrom em suas mãos. “Você está pronta?”

Leia olhou para cada um dos presentes da sala até parar em Ruwee que agora mantinha uma face que Leia não conseguia ler, seus sentimentos parecia um tenso conflito entre esperança e pessimismo. Mesmo assim ele balançou a cabeça assentindo com o exame. Leia então estendeu a mão para o Dr.Kuren que a pegou gentilmente.

Todos se manterão em silêncio durante a realização do teste e no aguardo do resultado. Não demoraria muito, disse Kuren, mas parecia minutos intermináveis para os Naberrie. Leia mesmo sabendo do resultado que viria, sentia os sentimentos fortes de seus parentes a afetaram, a um ponto que ela teve que erguer seus escudos com mais empenho que o normal. Seus pensamentos se desviaram para Ahsoka e o que ela poderia estar fazendo ou por onde andava.

Ela estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Sola que mantinha seu braço por cima de seu ombro, fazendo um leve carinho com seu polegar. Leia olhou em volta, se perguntando onde as meninas estavam, mas ainda sentia suas presenças na casa. De repente o teto parecia interssante. 

Quando o Dr.Kuren se levantou, parecia que o grupo tinha voltado a respirar. Sola imediatamente mudou a posição de seu braço, agora juntando as mãos com a de Leia. que apertou institivamente de volta. Todos se levantaram então formando quase uma roda que cercava o médico, que levantou as sobrancelhas de surpresa com a rapidez que se moveram. Ele até deu um passo para trás. 

Ruwee abraçou Jobal.

“Então” O senhor quebrou o silêncio.

“Bem...” Kuren passou a mão sobre o rosto e cobriu a boca falhando em esconder o sorriso que surgiu. “Parece que vocês encontraram uma neta, Sr. e Sra. Naberrie.”

Jobal imediatamente perdeu a força de seus joelhos, soltou um suspiro e cobriu sua boca com a mão, evidenciando os olhos marejados que foram imediatamente para Leia que coincidentemente a olhou no mesmo momento. A matriarca logo se soltou do aperto seguro de seu marido e deu passos vacilantes até a menina. Ruwee, parecia estar em estado de choque, que mal sentiu Jobal se afastar. Ele olhava fixamente para a parede. Alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

A matriarca pôs as mãos nos ombros de Leia e se ajoelhou. Transmitindo um olhar doce e amoroso, mas ainda afetado pela notícia. Ela passou as mãos para seu rosto acariciando suas bochechas rosadas, realçadas agora pelo grande sorriso que Leia dava.

Leia sentia seu coração infantil queimar de emoção e seus olhos pinicarem pelas lágrimas que saiam pela imediata aceitação. Ela sentia Sola passear as mãos por seus cabelos trançados, mas Leia só se permitiu a olhar para sua avó, com suas rugas evidenciadas por um largo sorriso.

Nada foi dito entre as duas, Leia simplesmente caiu de joelhos e logo foi puxada para entre os braços e vestes de Jobal em um forte e trêmulo abraço. Leia aspirou o cheiro de sua avó. Doce e calmante. Ela cheirava as flores Milla, como as que Sola trouxe. Essa que agora se juntava ao abraço. E Leia pode sentir o afago com a presença de Ruwee em seus cabelos. Todos formaram um grande abraço no meio da sala.

E Leia desde que saiu de Alderaan, finalmente se sentiu completamente em casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então?   
> Leia achou sua família. Mas parece que membros mais próximos podem aparecer...


	6. O baile da Rainha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There
> 
> Devido a minha quarentena, tempos sem postar e o ultimo capítulo ter sido relativamente curto (me perdoem) esse é um pouco mais longo. 
> 
> Lavem suas mãos! E para meu amado país digo: QUEM PUDER FICA EM CASA!  
> E para quem infelizmente não pode. Que a Força esteja com vocês. Espero que fiquem bem!
> 
> Boa leitura!

Depois de vários minutos de choro e abraços trocados entre os Naberrie. Finalmente a família se acalmou e se organizou. Com Jobal fazendo inúmeras perguntas a Leia e como ela era tratada em Alderaan, desde a relação com seus pais até o que ela comia, todas feitas a uma velocidade que Leia não conseguia responder. Então coube a Sola salvar a menina a levando para conhecer o resto da casa.

“Desculpe, Leia. Mamãe pode as vezes ser zelosa demais, quando disse que iria assumir o cargo de sua mãe ela quase desfaleceu.” Sola deu uma curta risada. “Mas é porque ela é uma ótima mãe e se preocupa, principalmente depois que Padmé nos deixou.” Sola parou em frente a uma porta envernizada de madeira escura com maçaneta dourada. “Ryoo e Pooja estão nos jardins lá fora, mas antes de contar a elas eu queria lhe mostrar esse lugar.”

Era um quarto com suas paredes pintadas de amarelo em um tom claro, iluminado por duas grandes janelas que davam vista para o jardim da casa. A direita estava uma grande cama arrumada com um edredom dourado e vários travesseiros creme. No fundo do quarto tinha uma penteadeira e um armário de madeira escura. Além de diversos holos pendurados nas paredes.

Leia entrou silenciosamente no quarto e se encostou na cabeceira da cama, ela fechou os olhos e se afundou no perfume e as sensações que lhe dava. Ali ressoava muitas coisas. Uma camada de tristeza, porém mais adiante, tranquilidade, felicidade, amor... mas aquele aroma ... flores. Então a visão de um prado verde e a grande cachoeira.

“Esse era o quarto da mamãe, não é?” Leia se virou para olhar Sola encostada na entrada, ela tinha um sorriso triste no rosto.

“Mamãe nunca quis mexer nele, nem nós... Quando éramos pequenas, costumávamos passar as noites sem sono aqui, inventando penteados ou ensaiando discursos para platéias imaginárias...” A mulher passou por Leia e apontou para um holo na parede. “Esse foi o primeiro dia dela no Projeto de Legislação Juvenil. Ela ficou tão animada que me forçou a passar a noite aqui apenas para falar sobre. Com o tempo ela passou cada vez mais longe de casa. Quando ela foi eleita rainha e a crise da Confederação do Comércio veio, tememos o pior... quando tudo acabou e ela terminou o mandato. Pensei que poderíamos voltar a ficar mais tempos juntas, mas Jamilla a chamou para o Senado e ela não conseguiu resistir. Ela bebia e respirava a democracia, ela nunca parava, ela lutou até o fim, por um tempo que talvez nunca volte...”

_“Seus feitos foram de tempos que não vão mais voltar...”_

Não pela primeira vez, Leia voltou a pensar em Darth Vader, e suas conversas em Coruscant. Apesar das advertências de Qui-Gon, ela não conseguia ignorar aquela sensação de que de ela não poderia evitar um novo encontro com ele eventualmente.

E que seja o mais breve possível.

_“Estarei acompanhando você.”_

Leia esperava que ele não levasse tão a sério a declaração. Ela não gostava da ideia de ter Darth Vader sob seu encalço. Bem... ele é um homem ocupado, com certeza não terá tempo para vigiar uma garotinha de um planeta do Core.

Leia riu internamente e se tranquilizou.

“Você pode dormir aqui, se quiser...” Sola disse passando a mão sobre a cama. “Eu acho certo que você herde o quarto dela, até algumas coisas. Mas acho que poderia ser estranho para seus pais em Alderaan.”

“oh, não!” Leia prontamente negou. “Posso dizer que foram presentes. E eu não me importo em dormi aqui, na verdade eu adoraria. Aqui tem uma presença... maravilhosa, é como se eu a sentisse.”

“Então está resolvido. Estarei em meu quarto se precisar de algo, as meninas estão no jardim. Por que você não vai lá? Acho que a essa altura elas já devem saber. Eu preciso descansar, amanhã no feriado, ocorrerá nosso baile comemorando o festival do amor e o início da primavera, pretendo apresenta-la publicamente como minha aluna... ah! E seu pai estará lá, vocês podem se encontrar, eu tenho certeza que sente falta dele. Não é?”

“Muita falta...” Leia sorriu e juntou as mãos sobre o peito. “Tenha um bom descaço, Senadora.”

Sola já estava na porta quando se virou para Leia e sorriu.

“...Pode me chamar de Tia Sola entre nós, se quiser.”

Leia assentiu com a cabeça e Sola foi para seu quarto. A princesa se virou, deu mais uma olhada no quarto e se sentou na cama. Era macia e o lençol era suave. Tudo ali remetia e ressoava sua mãe. Era quase como se ela estivesse de volta naquela visão junto a ela. Se ela fechasse os olhos quase podia sentir o ar frio das cachoeiras beijando sua pele.

Uma série de passos nervosos tiraram Leia de seus pensamentos e a fez olhar para a porta. De lá entraram Ryoo e Pooja, uma quase passando em cima da outra. Elas estavam no mínimo eufóricas e Leia rapidamente se levantou da cama.

Ryoo trocou olhares com sua irmã mais nova e deu um passo a frente, ela era um pouco mais alta que Leia e também a mais velha das três que estavam no quarto. Ela até compartilhava algumas semelhanças com Leia. mas Pooja era mais parecida, talvez pelo rosto mais redondo e infantil.

“A vovó nos contou algo. A princípio, nós não acreditamos... mas depois que ela explicou... é verdade?” Ryoo perguntou. Leia balançou a cabeça confirmando. “ok... Essa foi a noticia mais inesperada que eu tive na minha vida. Isso quer dizer, que somos primas?”

“Se assim vocês quiserem...” Leia se encolheu com um pouco de incerteza.

“Seria tolo de rude se não quiséssemos, nós...” Pooja interrompeu. Sem mais dizer nada a garota abraçou Leia com Ryoo logo depois se juntando a ela.

“Você irá ficar com a gente?” Ryoo perguntou depois de se separar do abraço.

“Na verdade, não. Eu não posso deixar minha família adotiva em Alderaan, eu os amo e Aldera é meu lar. Mas não quer dizer que eu não venha ver vocês, sempre que eu puder estarei vindo sempre para cá. Isso eu garanto.”

“Bem... isso é bom. Mas saiba que você tem mais um lar, se precisar.” Ryoo sorriu e agarrou as mãos de Leia. “Agora! Você vem com a gente para o jardim e vamos sujar esse vestido.” Elas riram e Leia foi levada para os jardins da casa.

* * *

No final do dia, Leia já estava cansada e agora pronta para dormir. Ela estava olhando para os holos na parede, sua mãe em diferentes idades em missões pela galáxia. Ela esperava fazer tanto quanto ela um dia.

Saindo de seus pensamentos ela se sentou na cama e cruzou as pernas. Depois desse dia inteiro de fortes emoções ela precisava descansar sua mente. Leia fechou seus olhos e se desligou do resto da casa. A Força a recebeu prontamente a envolvendo, a presença suave de sua mãe que o quarto ressoava a fez relaxar imediatamente. Ela podia sentir a presença de seus parentes, os habitantes ao redor na cidade. A planície, a água em abundância, as cachoeiras, os animais. Todos juntos e convivendo. E acima...

Tinha algo novo... algo familiar.

Era uma sensação maçante e poderosa. Leia se estagnou, permanecendo quieta... ela se diminuiu aos poucos. Recuando em cautela ela lentamente percebeu em quem tinha acabo de esbarrar.

Vader ...

A vontade de indagar o que infernos corelianos ele fazia na órbita de Naboo foi fortemente suprimida pela própria princesa que primeiramente rezou para a Força para que ele não tivesse a sentido. Felizmente o Lord Sith parecia nem ter percebido o pequeno esbarrão dela e Leia recuou e ergueu seus escudos com sucesso.

Ela abriu os olhos e soltou um longo e alto suspiro de alivio encarando suas pernas cruzadas em busca de se concentrar em algo e se acalmar.

“Leia, você está bem?” A voz e presença de Jobal pegou Leia de surpresa, ela nem a sentiu chegando.

“Sim. Estou bem, apenas um devaneio.” Leia sorriu tentando passar o máximo de veracidade para Jobal. A matriarca não parecia convencida o suficiente, mas deixou passar compartilhando o sorriso.

Jobal indicou com a mão para que Leia se ajeitasse na cama. Assim que ela fez a idosa mulher se moveu ao seu lado, aconchegando o lençol em volta dela.

“Pronto... confortável?”

“Sim. Obrigada.”

“Quando sua mãe era criança, eu sempre fazia isso para ela.” Sua mão foi até os cabelos soltos de Leia, passando os dedos pelos leves cachos castanhos. “Ajeitava seu cabelo, contava uma história, cantava uma canção... eu sei que você não pode ficar com a gente. Por mais que doa eu entendo... você tem uma família lá fora, que te acolheu e que te ama. E seria perigoso se o Império descobrisse que você é filha de um Jedi e de minha Padmé.” A mulher engasgou em um soluço que engoliu com certa dificuldade. “Mas sempre estaremos aqui para receber você. Agora, você tem que dormir! Amanhã vamos comemorar o feriado e ainda tem que se preparar para o baile de primavera da rainha.” Jobal se ajoelhou e depositou um doce beijo no topo da cabeça de Leia. Com um baixo boa noite, ela desligou as luzes e saiu do quarto.

Quando Leia se viu sozinha no quarto ela finalmente percebeu o quanto estava cansada. O sono rapidamente pesou sobre seus olhos que foram lentamente baixando. A escuridão começou a aparecer pela borda de sua visão e Leia estaria pronta para dormir de não fosse um leve incômodo que seu corpo cansado insistia a deixar de lado. Ela se sentia observada. Leia se virou, preguiçosa para olhar para a porta, estava fechada e tudo estava em seu lugar.

Depois de olhar o quarto inteiro ela de afundou no travesseiro, já sem vontade de se incomodar e o sono finalmente a venceu. Nos últimos segundos antes da escuridão, ela sentiu um leve afago em sua presença que a perpetou no sono.

* * *

O dia seguinte se provou mais agitado que o anterior. Sola a levou para lhe dar um novo vestido. Apesar da tradição recomendar que os participantes usem vestimentas Núbias ou que remetessem algo a cultura Naboo, Leia era um caso a parte. Como representante de Alderaan ela deveria usar as cores de Alderaan, mas a princesa queria um meio termo. Ela sentia a vontade de adotar as vestimentas tradicionais, pelo menos hoje, não só para agradar a rainha Kylantha, mas por ela mesma.

Porque não? Leia argumentou. Certamente seu pai não poderia achar tão mal essa quebra de protocolo. Ela ainda usaria branco. Isso foi o suficiente para Leia se convencer.

Quando tia e sobrinha voltaram para a casa dos Naberrie, já era hora do almoço. Quanto entraram na sala de jantar, Jobal já estava botando o ultimo prato na mesa. As flores que elas trouxeram no dia anterior estavam em jarros sobre a mesa e ao redor e o cheiro da comida lhe deu água na boca.

Jobal sorriu ao ver Leia olhando fixamente a mesa, com a boca aberta e um olhar entusiasmado. Não parecia mais aquela menina de posição ereta e ar de realeza. Era apenas uma criança que devorava com os olhos a comida a ser servida junto a família. A mulher esperava ver mais deste rosto no futuro. Ela se virou para seu marido que, pelos anos de convivência, já sabia que estava tão satisfeito quanto ela. Ruwee, assim que percebeu que foi pego pela sua esposa bufou e se sentou na mesa com um sutil sorriso. Jobal lhe lançou um olhar sagaz e se sentou a sua frente.

Logo, Ryoo e Pooja entraram e se sentarão ao lado de Leia e Sola. R2 soou um bipe alegre e se pôs ao lado livre de Leia, a princesa deu um rápido carinho em sua cúpula.

“Espero que goste da comida, Leia.” Disse Jobal. “Pode comer o quanto quiser. Afinal, alguém precisa equilibrar o consumo com Pooja.” Com um olhar surpreso a garota olhou para sua avó e suas bochechas queimaram, mas mesmo com toda a vergonha pela atenção ela continuou a pôr as frutas no prato.

Leia não pode deixar de rir. E em um gesto cúmplice ela acompanhou sua prima em se servir. Uma princesa nunca comeria assim, mas Leia não estava em Alderaan, não é? E ela comeu e riu com seus familiares sem culpa.

* * *

Leia se preparava em frente ao espelho do quarto, não querendo deixar passar nada. Era um longo vestido solto com mangas igualmente soltas. Branco com azul cintilante em suas pontas e em volta de seus ombros. Ela dispensou as tranças e optou por um grande coque volumoso no topo da cabeça, acompanhado de uma tiara com fitas douradas nas pontas em cada lado da orelha.

Sola que apareceu para chama-la, estava relativamente parecida com ela, mas as cores eram azul e dourado apenas, com uma faixa amarrada firmemente em sua cintura. Ela sorriu e cruzou os braços com um olhar admirador.

“Você está linda. Está pronta para ir?”

“Sim... Tia Sola, algum imperial vai estar lá?”

“Certamente.” Ela disse aborrecida. “Como você sabe?"

“Eu senti... Vader está aqui em Naboo. Desde ontem na verdade.” Sola se sentou na cama.

“Oque? Deveriam ter me avisado... o que ele faz aqui? Você tem certeza Leia?” A princesa confirmou com a cabeça. “Bem, seja o que for continuaremos tranquilas. Você vai ficar bem lá?” Sola não ficou surpresa por Leia demonstrar as mesmas habilidades de um Jedi, ela sabia o suficiente dos relatos que sua irmã lhe contava, sendo a maioria deles de Skywalker ou Kenobi as vezes. Ou mesmo de umas raras visitas que Skywalker fazia junto a sua irmã.

“Sim, eu ficarei. Afinal, preciso ver meu pai e a rainha está nos esperando. É uma cerimonia oficial e ela precisa de todo seu conselho.” Leia respondeu de modo confiante. E Sola voltou a sorrir.

“Aí sim uma boa declaração. Conseguirá se manter firme todo o baile?” Sola provocou.

“Firme como metal Beskar!”

“Essa é minha garota! Vamos, precisa dizer adeus a seus avós.”

Leia acompanhou Sola até a saída da casa onde uma série de despedidas e promessas de ela voltaria foram ditas. Ela até recebeu um abraço de seu avô, mesmo com toda a sua compostura séria ela pode sentir o amor vindo dele. Assim que entrou no transporte, Leia não pode deixar de dar um grande aceno com o braço enquanto se afastava da casa.

A princesa se sentou apropriadamente em seu lugar e respirou fundo, fortalecendo seus escudos. Ahsoka não estava lá para ajudar, então ela precisava ser mais cuidadosa e metódica possível. Ela lamentava não poder cumprir o que disse a Mestre Qui-gon. Mas era inevitável um novo encontro com Vader. Talvez ele nem descesse até Theed, ele não parecia ser alguém que fosse a bailes. Sim... Talvez isso nem acontecesse. 

_"Vai ficar tudo bem, Mestre Qui-gon."_ Nem ele e nem a Força responderam.

O palácio de Theed parecia tão elegante quanto antes. Porém tinha um detalhe. E esse detalhe era o enorme Stardestroier pairando acima do palácio. Não tão perto, mas também não tão longe, ele ainda exercia com sucesso sua presença vigilante e quase ameaçadora. Até para uma criança como Leia, ela entendia o propósito daquilo estar ali.

Naboo era a casa do Imperador, mas era um patrono da democracia. Leia tinha sorte de não ter um navio imperial rondando Alderaan vez ou outra.

Ao entrar ela percebeu que não podia sentir a presença de Vader, mas a força se agitava para avisa-la. Leia não sabia o porque e sobre oque era especificamente. Ela deu um passo a frente timidamente a mão de Sola, a mulher retribuiu o aperto e não soltou até chegarem ao salão.

Leia não esperava que o palácio podia ficar mais bonito que antes. As flores em diferentes padrões decoravam o salão. Força, até no lustre as flores estavam! O mármore estava reluzente quase refletia perfeitamente os convidados, as faixas verde e dourada de cetim com o símbolo real de Naboo que decoravam as paredes. Era pitoresco, mas lindo e muito vivo.

A rainha Kylantha estava em pé conversando com uma de suas criadas em tom baixo, elas pareciam preocupadas. Kylantha usava o vestido cerimonial branco, mas em um modelo levemente diferente, com a tradicional maquiagem. E suas criadas usavam vestes completamente douradas reluzentes. A rainha encontrou seu olhar com ela e sua feição relaxou um pouco. Elas caminharam até a plataforma da rainha, seu trono estava logo atrás acompanhado com mais alguns ao seu lado formando um leve arco como na sala do trono original. Dando vista ao resto do enorme salão.

“Desculpe por faze-la esperar minha rainha, soube recentemente da presença imperial aqui, porque não fui comunicada antes?” Sola perguntou em tom baixo se posicionando ao lado da rainha, mantendo a aparência que era uma conversa casual, olhando para o público.

Leia ficou parada ao lado de Sola, recebendo um leve toque de boas vindas das criadas ela sorriu em resposta e deu sua atenção ao publico, ainda ouvindo parte da conversa entre elas. Leia deu um curto aceno a senadora Mon Mothma, uma amiga de seu pai que de vez em quando aparecia para reuniões em Alderaan.

Ela parecia igualmente nervosa. Mas não mostrava pelo seu rosto, Leia sentia pela força. Na verdade, boa parte dos convidados tinham uma pequena dose de apreensão.

“Eles não permitiram. Provavelmente estão aqui para vigiar, temos muitos convidados de ... lealdade duvidosa. Mas o próprio Vader vir aqui... mesmo assim devemos seguir como planejado. Não deixaremos isso tirar todo o nosso ritmo.” Disse Kylantha

“Acha que Moff Panás tem envolvimento com isso?”

“Certamente. Ele pega qualquer oportunidade para agradar o Imperador. Manter os olhos em seu planeta deve ser o maior orgulho dele, mal esquece que também é filho de Naboo e espalha o medo desnecessário a sua população. Nem se dá o trabalho de sair de sua lua.” A rainha disse em tom aborrecido. Se virando para o trono e se sentando delicadamente, totalmente diferente do tom de sua voz e sentimentos.

Era um controle de emoções que Leia admirava na rainha. Constantemente ela se via encurralada pelas restrições do Império e pelo controle de poder do Moff Panás. Era uma questão de tempo até a rainha perder totalmente seu poder e não passar de um fantoche. Era o mesmo que o povo perder seu próprio poder. E Leia por enquanto, só podia assistir. Mesmo não concordando. 

A princesa acompanhou a senadora e se sentou ao lado com as criadas em volta. Ela já podia ver os primeiros oficiais na festa, tentando não agir como cães de guarda. Leia começou a sentir o mesmo sentimento que brotou naquele dia do Senado e algo mais... o sentimento de ser observada.

Sentada em seu lugar, com Sola ainda em conversa com a rainha, ela lentamente olhou para as criadas ao seu lado, Elianné e Milandre, mas nenhuma delas estava a olhando. Procurou pelos convidados, mas seus olhares para elas não passavam de cumprimentos. Seguindo o leve arrepio que sentia em seu pescoço seu olhar foi para o lado do salão, nas sacadas.

Ele estava lá, olhando diretamente para ela.

Como ela não o sentiu ali? Não o viu chegando? Leia indagou, ela quase sentiu o mesmo susto que levou no Senado. Sem saber como agir ela apenas sustentou o olhar com o Lord Sith. Agarrando como nunca seus escudos. Antes de se comprometer ao caminho Jedi ela era inocente a sua ameaça. Apenas uma curiosa por histórias de sua mãe. Ela não sabia ao certo o que sentir agora... Entretanto para sua surpresa, ela não conseguia sentir medo. Pelo menos não o tanto que deveria, uma leve apreensão? Sim. Mas medo mesmo, não.

_“Estarei acompanhando você.”_

A memória veio na mente de Leia e a fez questionar, se Vader está cumprindo sua “promessa” a partir de hoje ou ela só percebeu sua vigilância agora. Essa última ideia sim lhe despertou um pouco de medo. Não por ela, mas por aqueles que a cercava. O altruísmo era a essência de um Jedi, como Ahsoka e Qui-gon lhe ensinaram. Era algo natural para ela sentir.

Realmente a Força sussurrava no fundo que ela ia ficar bem, que ele não a machucaria. Mas quando ela acrescentava outros no meio. O silencio vinha.

“Leia.” Um leve toque em seu ombro tirou a atenção de Leia que não deixou de dar um leve pulo desprevenido. Era Elianné a chamando. A criada loira e de olhos azuis como a rainha ergueu suas sobrancelhas indicando para o salão. “Olha quem chegou.”

Leia olhou para o salão e no meio dos convidados bem vestidos e dançando alegremente surgiu aquelas roupas que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Seu pai andava e sorria para ela, seus olhos mostravam a saudade, orgulho e felicidade. E a princesa esqueceu todas as suas preocupações e sem pensar largou seu lugar na cadeira, desceu os poucos degraus da plataforma e correu para Bail Organa.

O Vice-rei prontamente estendeu as mãos para Leia, agarrou-a por debaixo dos braços e a ergueu no ar girando ao seu redor. Ele a abraçou com força sussurrando seu nome.

Assim que momento de reencontro acabou e Bail a deixou no chão ele depositou as mãos em seus ombros.

“Minha Leia, sentada e se portando como uma verdadeira rainha. Igualzinha a sua mãe. Você está linda meu amor, mas... porque não está vestida com suas roupas cerimoniais?” Bail indagou olhando para Leia de cima a baixo.

“Como representante de Alderaan, devo refletir a hospitalidade e agradecimento que tenho pela rainha e pelo povo de Naboo. As vestimentas foram apenas um simples gesto.” Ele ficou em silêncio. “...não gostou?” Leia não esperou a resposta de seu pai, ela sentiu frio.

“Não é isso querida só...” Bail se ergueu rapidamente e apertou os ombros da menina, a puxando para seu lado. “Lord Vader. É uma surpresa vê-lo aqui.”

Leia ignorando o aperto de seu pai se curvou levemente para o Lord Sith, quando voltou a sua posição, percebeu que Bail não tinha feito o mesmo. Leia sentia a tensão entre os dois e das pessoas ao redor pela simples presença de Vader.

“Estou apenas como representante do Imperador. Não pense que me agrado em estar aqui.” O forte tom vindo dele, mesmo com a máscara, mostrava o mesmo desdém de antes quando ela mencionou seu pai em Coruscant. Finalmente Leia entendeu sobre o que a Força a avisava.

“Se está como representante, não vejo porque trazer sua capitania inteira para o teto do palácio. Principalmente para uma festa tradicional para refletir a paz e a união.”

“Meus homens estão aqui por pura cortesia do Moff Panás. Se esse baile segue tal propósito que diz, porque está tão incomodado, Senador?” Seu pai ficou em silêncio, com o queixo travado e olhar duro. Leia agiu antes de pensar.

“Talvez não seja exatamente seus homens Milorde, mas sim em como se apresentaram.” A atenção de Vader assim como o pânico de seu pai foi rapidamente para ela. Leia sentiu a mão se seu pai sobre seu ombro apertar mais forte em tom de aviso para ela ficar quieta. Mesmo assim ela fingiu que nem sentiu aquilo e manteve seu olhar direto para a máscara negra. “Como meu pai disse, é uma comemoração de união, laços e pacifismo. Manter o destroier sob o teto do palácio e aparecer com seus homens sem aviso prévio para a maioria, desperta a sensação de algo está errado quando não deveria estar. Isso desperta nervosismo e incomodo, mesmo que não seja a intenção. Pedimos desculpas mesmo assim, não queríamos aborrece-lo.”

Leia suprimiu a vontade de engolir seco e desviar o olhar para seu pai ou mesmo para o de Sola e a rainha, que ela sabia que estavam olhando. Com uma ponta de nervosismo vindo de sua tia, que comparada a seu pai... bem. Ele estava a um fio de começar a demonstrar suas emoções fortes.

“Princesa Leia. É bom vê-la novamente.” Vader enfatizou a ultima palavra. Bail imediatamente moveu a cabeça entre os dois, agora claramente nervoso e chocado. Leia apertou os lábios e atirou um olhar condenatório para o Lorde Sith.

 _“Ah ele não fez isso...”_ Leia sabia que perdera a compostura, mas ela não resistiu.

“Desculpe, mas não entendo.” Indagou Bail olhando diretamente para a filha. Claramente exigindo uma explicação. “Não sabia que já conhecia Lord Vader, Leia.”

“No Centro Imperial, meu pai. Creio que me esqueci de lhe dizer na minha animação para meu dia da vida e logo depois para minha vinda a Naboo.” Leia tentou amenizar.

“Eu vejo... Posso saber porque deixou seu amado planeta e lar?” Ele cruzou os braços. Falando com a princesa com uma naturalidade, que, para Bail ali vendo, era assustadora.

“Ela veio estudar.” A rainha Kylantha chegou acompanhada de duas criadas, com uma leve reverência, se pôs a ficar ao lado de Leia, com um olhar pediu para a princesa se aproximar e assim ela fez se soltando da mão forte de seu pai em seu ombro, sendo substituído pela gentil da rainha. “Ela veio para ser ensinada pela Senadora Naberrie. E ela provou ter um grande potencial para a política. Devia se orgulhar de sua de sua filha Vice-rei, será uma peça valorosa a serviço do Império.” Leia sentiu suas bochechas corarem pelo elogio da rainha. Era o primeiro que dava em frente de alguém que não fosse do círculo de conselho.

“E eu minha esposa nos orgulhamos muito, rainha Kylantha.” Seu pai respondeu em seu tom político usual, mas Leia pode ver em seus olhos que ainda queria respostas. Vader ainda encarava Leia.

“Leia, a Senadora a requisita. Ela está com a delegação de Hosnian Prime que gostaria de conhece-la.”

“Sim, M’Lady.” Leia deu um leve aceno a rainha e se despediu dos outros. “Meu pai. Lord Vader.” Leia na verdade, não queria sair dali com receio de Vader voltar as provocações e aborrecer seu pai. Ela já estava encrencada demais.

Ao ver Sola com a delegação Leia diminuiu o passo, tentando parecer menos nervosa ela sorriu em cumprimento para sua tia. Assim que ela chegou ao seu lado a senadora ergueu a mão para ela.

“Cônsul, esta é minha aluna. A princesa Leia Organa de Alderaan.”

“Encantado, sendo filha de Bail não demoraria até ela seguir os passos do pai. Mas sem ofensas Senadora, mas sempre achei que a Senadora Mothma conseguisse a princesa, ela é uma grande amiga de Bail afinal.” Ele falou bem-humorado. “Mas Naboo parece combinar perfeitamente com ela, e pelo histórico político sei que a princesa está em boas mãos.”

"Agradeço, Cônsul."

Leia durante seu percurso com a senadora viu alguns rostos familiares do senado. Uns mostravam confiança e civilidade outros nem tanto. Até alguns oficiais da Marinha Imperial ela conheceu. Esses eram tão frios quanto os políticos, poucos olhares simpáticos como do oficial Piett. Então, ela chegou no Moff Panás, alto, moreno e bem vestido como um digno membro da alta sociedade de Naboo. O dito cujo que quase condenou a noite.

“Sola, então esta é sua aluna. Deveria ter me avisado que um membro da realeza de Alderaan passaria um longo tempo aqui.”

“Não queria incomodar com tais assuntos, acho que já está bem ocupado com a maioria da gerência de Naboo.” O tom de Sola era um tanto afiado. Mas parecia que não tinha afetado nem um pouco o Moff, ou ele nem mesmo tinha notado. Ele não parava de encarar Leia.

Leia aos poucos começou a se lembrar de quem se tratava. O Capitão Panás foi o líder da guarda real que ajudou sua mãe a retomar o palácio na batalha de Naboo. Apesar de admirar seus feitos. Ele não parecia cultivar a simpatia da rainha e nem de sua tia. E nem mesmo a Força lhe dava um sinal bom vindo dele. Ela não gostava dele, certamente não gostava.

 _“Pai bem podia me resgatar deste aqui.”_ Ela já tinha passado da linha de pessoas a encarando de modo estranho. Ela só queria volta a se sentar em paz ou mesma ser questionada pelo seu pai.

_“Se não o suporta, saia. Organa de nada faria diferença. O Moff é um homem insistente, princesa.”_

O aborrecimento de Leia foi rapidamente trocado por um gélido arrepio e o despencar de seu estômago. Ela piscou diversas vezes em surpresa, rapidamente procurando na multidão ela se encontrou com Vader, de lado, mas com a máscara virada para ela. Segundos de choque se passaram e Leia mal teve tempo de reagir quando outro calafrio, pior que o anterior rasgou através dela. E junto a isso um alerta da Força. Alguma coisa estava errada e não era só a fala na sua mente. Sola percebendo sua reação a olhou com preocupação.

“Leia, está bem?” Ela se aproximou da princesa pondo a mão em sua costa.

Ela sentiu um distúrbio na Força.

_“Leia, saia daqui.”_

“Eu... apenas senti um calafrio, deve ser o frio da noite Senadora.” Leia conseguiu achar uma resposta depois de segundos absorvendo o choque.

“Você ficou pálida. Vá até Elianné e se sirva de um chá quente na cozinha. Irei com seu pai assim que puder.” Sola percebeu que tinha algo estava muito errado.

“Sim senhora. Minhas desculpas Moff Panás, foi uma honra. Com licença.”

Leia nunca quis tanto correr como queria agora, ela estava assustada. Vader falou com ela em sua mente. Falou como Ahsoka falava, mas Soka era sua Mestra, sua protetora e amiga. Elas tinham uma ligação forte, mas foi preciso uma ponte para elas começarem a se comunicar pela Força. Leia não abriu nenhuma ponte com Vader, eles nem relacionados estavam, não é? Leia sabia que Vader por algum motivo agia diferente com ela. Mas também ela não sabia se isso era comum dele fazer com os outros. E além disso veio o distúrbio na Força logo depois, a avisando sobre algo que ia acontecer. Foi praticamente uma pancada atrás da outra. Leia estava assustada, confusa e quase desorientada agora. Ótimo!

A princesa em seus pensamentos mal percebeu que tinha chegado até Elianné. Ela freiou seus pés imediatamente e ambas trocaram olhares. A criada já sabia o que fazer, trocando um murmúrio com Milandre, acompanhou Leia por uma passagem sutil pelos lados.

Leia só queria que Ahsoka estivesse ali. Ela não estava sabendo lidar com aquilo.

Ela sentiu ser apoiada pelas costas e conduzida até a cozinha do palácio. Elianné a ergueu e a sentou em cima de um balcão, colocando a costa da mão sob sua testa, Leia ouviu um sibilar nervoso da criada.

“Alguém me dê um chá calmante, de preferência quente, a princesa está muito gelada...”

“Temos apenas o chá da rainha.” Leia ouviu alguém dizer.

“Tragam mesmo assim! Tenho certeza que M’Lady irá entender.” Leia fechou seus olhos, ela precisava meditar e se acalmar. Em suas mãos ela sentiu o peso e formato de uma xícara quente. “beba criança.” Ela obedeceu ao mesmo tempo recitando mentalmente o código Jedi em cada golada do chá e olhando fixamente para o líquido.

Na metade da bebida Leia sentiu um tremor e o líquido se agitar na xícara. Leia e Elianné se encararam ao mesmo tempo. Os orbes azuis da criada diziam que ela sentira o mesmo. Outro, desta vez mais forte fez a jovem mulher se apoiar no balcão. E as vozes assustadas dos cozinheiros estava cada vez mais evidente. E vindas do salão também.

Passos apressados no corredor revelaram uma Sola agitada na entrada da cozinha com Bail Organa aparecendo logo atrás. Ambos igualmente aflitos. Sola foi a primeira.

“Leia venha comigo rápido!” Sua tia correu, tirou a xícara da mão de Leia e a agarrou em seus braços. “Todos vocês vão para as salas seguras! O palácio está sob ataque rebelde!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostato!
> 
> Novamente digo: Tomem cuidado, lavem as mãos! Higiene é o basico para esse momento. 
> 
> Volto em breve. Que a Força esteja com vocês!


	7. Sobrevivendo a ameaça. A coragem de uma Princesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There!
> 
> Como estão? Espero que bem... os tempos estão bem turbulentos. Mas espero por dias melhores e sei que isso tudo irá passar!   
> Qualquer coisa podem me falar. 
> 
> E os direitos é claro, são de nossa amada Disney. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

O percurso da cozinha até os corredores do palácio foi rápido demais para Leia. Sendo levada por sua tia em seus braços, ela apoiou o queixo no ombro de Sola. Sua mente estava nublada e confusa ainda pelo impacto que o distúrbio da Força lhe proporcionou. Eles andavam em silêncio, seu pai logo atrás delas olhando as vezes para trás, Elianné ia na frente, segurando um comunicador conversando com alguém em sussurros. Provavelmente outra criada que estava com a rainha.

“Leia? Se sente melhor?” Sola lhe perguntou e Leia balançou a cabeça em silêncio.

Ela procurou a Força para se organizar, aos poucos a luz a ajudou a recobrar totalmente a consciência. Mas Leia ainda sentia a tensão em seus músculos. Ela nunca esteve em puro perigo, sob ameaça. Olhando para seu pai ela via as marcas de tensão em seu rosto. Marcas que ela raramente via, seus olhos estavam duros e centrados. Seu pai passou pelas Guerras Clônicas, ela ouviu as histórias. Ele conhecia o perigo e pelo que parecia sua tia também.

“Onde está a rainha?” Leia perguntou.

“Está seguindo outro caminho, iremos nos encontrar na sala do trono e selaremos as portas. Ficaremos lá em proteção até esse ataque passar.” Elianné lhe respondeu ainda seguindo o caminho.

“Pai, e a delegação? E os convidados?”

“Saberão cuidar de si mesmos, Leia. Meu objetivo é cuidar de você agora—”, outro estrondo. “Senadora, a rainha foi ameaçada?”

“Se foi, esqueceram de mandar o comunicado. Naboo não é ameaçada desde o fim da Guerra. Porque os rebeldes nos atacariam?” Sola lançou um olhar afiado para Bail.

“.... Eu não sei, Senadora... Eu não sei.”

“Talvez com a rainha, podemos achar uma resposta.” Leia podia sentir a raiva de sua tia. Mas por que estava direcionada a seu pai?

“Eu consigo andar agora, só estou lhe cansando Senadora.” Leia começou a se separar de Sola que a deixou no chão. Mas a princesa se manteve ao lado dela. “Onde está Lord Vader?” Leia sentiu o olhar de seu pai cair sobre ela.

“Seguiu com seu esquadrão até o subsolo do castelo, de onde as explosões estão vindo.” Sola apressou o passo. “Chegamos!”

Quase ao mesmo tempo que eles entraram na sala do trono, a rainha, agora despida de suas vestes cerimoniais, com as criadas e a guarda real chegaram do outro lado, Leia só a reconheceu pela sua distinta e familiar presença. A maioria do grupo de guardas ficou fora para guardar as portas. E as criadas se juntarão ao redor da rainha que se vestia igualmente a elas. Sola levou Leia para as cadeiras perto do trono e a sentou em sua própria. Kylantha se sentou em seu trono, Bail e Sola ficaram a frente dela depois da mesa de mármore branco.

“Não entendo. Porque a rebelião atacaria Naboo? Principalmente quando está sob vigilância imperial do próprio Darth Vader! Além de tolo, é um ato insano. E tudo para roubar nosso plasma...”, a rainha ponderou.

“É por isso, rainha Kylantha, que não acredito que seja a rebelião que está por trás desse ataque. Mas quer que pareça...” Bail disse dando um passo a frente para a rainha.

Leia por mais intrigada com a situação, se desviou da conversa e preferiu se concentrar na Força. Mesmo longe do local da explosão a sensação de perigo não foi embora e Leia podia sentir a raiva e ódio de Vader. Ela não queria imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo com quem se encontrava em seu caminho.

“Leia.” Sola voltou a falar com ela. “Consegue me explicar oque aconteceu?” A senadora perguntava baixo.

“Eu senti ... um distúrbio na Força. Me avisando que algo de ruim ia acontecer, foi... forte demais, foi a primeira vez que eu senti então... não consegui lidar muito bem. E tenho certeza que a algo mais nesse ataque do que parece.” Sola segurou as mãos da menina em conforto. “Tia Sola... eu estou com medo... tem algo errado.”

“Vai ficar tudo bem...”

A conversa baixa entre os dois grupos se cessou quando uma série de barulhos vieram do lado de fora. Eram gritos e tiros de blaster. Estava havendo um confronto. Os guardas que restaram se posicionaram em frente ao portão de durasteel. Leia se levantou da cadeira, sentindo um bolo na garganta e seu corpo gelar. Ela foi envolvida pelos braços de seu pai a arrastando para de trás da mesa de mármore. Sola veio junto e Leia se viu em um muro de proteção. Os gritos tinham cessado e para o pânico de Leia, os barulhos começaram a vir da própria porta. Eles iriam entrar. Ela olhou para o lado e viu a rainha e suas criadas tirarem pequenas pistolas blasters de um compartimento escondido do trono. Leia entendeu.

Seu pai estava certo. Eles realmente vieram atrás da rainha. As explosões e o roubo eram apenas distrações.

Leia se encolheu, juntando as mãos em punhos no peito e fechando os olhos. O medo se expressando por suas mãos tremulas, ela se agarrou na força como uma tábua de salvação procurando se manter firme, procurando a luz como Ahsoka lhe disse, como Qui-gon lhe disse. A Força lhe respondeu quase como se realmente fosse uma voz em sua cabeça, eles iam entrar e ela precisava se esconder.

O forte arrepio que passou por Leia e tudo o que ela teve tempo de fazer foi agarrar as vestes dos dois adultos a sua frente com uma força que ela não sabia que tinha e se jogar para debaixo da mesa. Os protegendo do que ia vir.

O barulho do portão rudemente se abrindo surgiu. Ela sentiu os braços de seu pai a envolverem em proteção. Depois disto, mais tiros vieram e o som abafado de corpos caindo. As mulheres a frente da mesa se amontoaram uma perto da outra, algumas com os pequenos blasters apontando para o centro do salão.

“Boa noite, senhoras. Para evitar mais conflitos indesejados, peço encarecidamente que os presentes na sala se revelem e se rendam.” Uma voz de um homem desconhecida veio do meio do salão. “Não irei pedir de modo amigável na próxima.” Ele disse com tom de ameaça.

As criadas lentamente soltaram os blasters no chão e levantaram as mãos em rendição. Sola respirou fundo antes de sair de trás da mesa e também levantar as mãos.

“Leia, fique quieta. Vai ficar tudo bem.” Bail sussurrou depositando um longo beijo nas madeixas agora soltas pela agitação. O senador se separou com relutância, Leia podia sentir seus braços tremendo. Ele lhe deu um ultimo olhar e se levantou ficando na visão dos invasores, saindo de trás da mesma com sua tia. Ela ouviu passos apressados de mais de uma pessoa se aproximarem e se afastarem logo depois.

“Fechem o portão e vigiem o corredor! Qualquer coisa destruam a tranca, não quero nenhuma surpresa.”

Leia estava cega ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Céus, ela não deveria estar assim! Ela estava aprendendo a ser um Jedi. Ela deveria estar mais preparada. Em vez disso ela mal aguentou um distúrbio da Força e seu interior se contorcia de medo por oque poderia acontecer com sua família. 

“A rainha Kylantha, por favor, poderia dar o ar de sua graça?” Leia ouviu o balançar agitado de uma arma e as mulheres recuaram. “E eu digo a verdadeira rainha! Conheço o velho truque de vocês. Meu contratante me informou bem.”

Depois de um momento de silêncio tenso, uma delas deu um passo a frente. Era Kylantha, sua presença estava tensa e hesitante. Mas ela ainda um olhar fixo e se Leia deduzir até superior. Mesmo sob a iminente morte ela não se deixaria abalar.

“Pode vir Majestade. Não nos atrase.”

Por um momento os olhos da rainha foram para Leia, ainda escondida. Um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso passou por seu rosto antes de ela seguir em direção ao líder. As criadas e sua família foram obrigados a sair de trás da mesa e irem para um lugar onde Leia não enxergava.

“Antes de tudo. Posso saber quem me quer tanto minha morte, suponho que não seja a rebelião.”

“Está certa, rainha. Mas sua morte é apenas um mero favor de um de nossos sócios. Ele parece nutrir um certo ódio por esse planeta e seus governantes pela exorbitante quantia que ele me ofereceu para matar você... e a Senadora Naberrie.”

Leia perdeu o ar de seus pulmões e precisou por a mão na boca para não gemer de angústia. Não, não, não... balançando a cabeça para os lados, um brilho metálico surgiu. Aos pés do trono as pistolas blasters prateadas ainda estavam no chão...

“Explique-se seu assassino!” Sola rosnou.

“Calma Senadora.” Bail tentou tranquilizar Sola.

“Que maravilha Bail! Não é você que está ameaçado aqui!” Sola ironizou.

Deitando no chão ela esticou o braço e reuniu suas forças para se concentrar, em sua mente a memória da voz de Ahsoka surgiu e a guiou.

_“Sinta e deixe fluir até você, não pense na distância e nem no peso e logo não levitará apenas pedras Skygirl.”_

Depois de uma leve tremida a pistola se moveu lentamente pelo mármore, quase sem barulho pousou levemente na mão da princesa.

Leia se arrastou com cuidado até a lateral da mesa, tentando se manter escondida ela espiou pelo canto. Os mercenários estavam vestidos de preto e três deles cercaram as criadas perto da parede e no centro do salão em volta do líder estavam seu pai e tia. O homem segurava a rainha pelo braço e apontava a arma para sua cabeça. Ele estava quase de costas para Leia. Talvez se...

“É uma vingança pessoal, Senadora. Mesquinha, se me permite dizer. Mas um trabalho é um trabalho.” Ele apontou a arma para Sola.

Então uma forte pancada foi ouvida do portão principal. Chamando a atenção de todos para a estrutura de durasteel. Ouve gritos e tiros, talvez mais altos e aterrorizantes do que antes.

“O que está acontecendo?!” O homem gritou em frustração. Agora totalmente de costas para a princesa.

Leia saiu de trás da mesa e não pensou duas vezes. Ela segurou a respiração e ergueu a pistola blaster para as costas do homem e puxou o gatilho. O raio verde atingiu direto no ombro o fazendo cair e soltar a rainha, que rapidamente saiu de perto e correu para o trono. A atenção que era do possível massacre que estava acontecendo lá fora foi para a princesa. Leia não esperou mais, usando a Força como auxilio ela atirou novamente para os mercenários restantes que cercavam as criadas, chocados eles nem tiveram tempo para uma reação.

Com um caído e desacordado, Elianné e Milandre foram as primeiras a se levantar e atacar os outros dois no chão. Sendo segurados logo depois pelas outras, tirando suas armas e apontando para eles.

“Eu recomendaria a vocês que fiquem bem aí.” Elianné rosnou colocando a ponta do blaster no pescoço de um deles. “Verifiquem a rainha!”

O resto das damas correram para Kylantha. A adrenalina corria pelas veias da princesa, ela conseguia sentir o corpo quente em comparação a pistola fria em suas mãos, elas conseguiram controlaram a situação em segundos. Com um sorriso de alívio, Leia ergueu o olhar para seu pai, para ver se estava bem. O Vice-rei estava claramente chocado, com os olhos arregalados para Leia, ele estava pálido e mal respirava. De repente Leia não sentia tanto aquele sentimento vivaz e eletrizante que a fez agarrar aquela pistola e fazer o que fez.

Seu sorriso morreu. Ela se sentia insegura, diante do olhar do pai.

Ela mal percebeu Sola vir em sua direção e o corpo do líder se levantando do chão. Um pico de arrepio passou por Leia e ela se virou apenas a tempo de ver aquele homem desprezível atirar contra ela e o impacto de um corpo no seu. Ela caiu no chão ouvindo o grito de seu pai chamando seu nome.

Bail correu em direção a Leia e Sola que estava caída sob a princesa e a tirou parcialmente dela, enquanto o homem se preparava para fazer outro disparo a princesa em puro impulso atirou antes, o derrubando de uma vez. O som de metal rangendo surgiu. O portão se amassou e praticamente foi rasgado em um som cortante acompanhado de uma respiração mecânica, passos pesados e o zumbido de um sabre de luz vermelho.

“Mas que—ack!” O homem agarrou o pescoço, soltou o blaster e foi erguido no ar. Pode-se ouvir os suspiros de terror vindos das criadas e dos homens rendidos. Bail engoliu seco e instintivamente colocou o braço por cima de sua filha.

Leia mal conseguiu enxergar o que tinha acontecido, mas sabia que Vader havia chegado e também podia ver as botas pretas balançarem em agonia no ar e a sombra negra atrás. Ela precisou fechar os olhos para suportar a carga de ódio e escuridão que bateu contra seus escudos.

“Para... manda ele parar.” A Leia sussurrou entre os dentes. “Pare!! Por favor, pare com isso!!” Ela agarrou as vestes de Sola e percebeu que sua tia não se mexia... ela mal respirava.

“Lord Vader largue ele no chão!! Precisamos saber o que ele sabe!!” A rainha gritou dando alguns passos em direção ao Sith. Ele virou minimamente a máscara para a mulher, indicando que estava ouvindo. “Chega de mortes e terror no palácio. Precisamos que ele seja interrogado, depois garanto que terá sua oportunidade.”

O homem já estava roxo quando caiu mole no chão, lutando por ar e mal se mexendo depois de levar dois tiros e ser estrangulado, ele com certeza não levantaria mais. O blaster voou do chão para a mão do Lord Sith que o quebrou em seus dedos. Ele desligou o sabre de luz e se virou para onde um eufórico Bail Organa estava sob duas formas caídas no chão.

Bail imediatamente se virou para a menina colocando as mãos em suas bochechas procurando uma atenção que ela não dava. Leia olhava fixamente para Sola seus olhos de chocolate arregalados em pânico.

“Chamem um droide médico...” Leia disse se a afastando das mãos do Senador e empurrando Sola de cima do resto de seu corpo para deita-la no chão. O vestido dela estava vermelho. Ela sentiu as mãos molhadas com um liquido quente. _“Não, não, não, não.”_

“Leia—” Bail se afastou ao ver o sangue. O medo tomou conta de seu corpo. A rainha soltou um suspiro estrangulado com a visão.

“Eu estou bem!! Chamem um médico AGORA!!” Leia gritou a plenos pulmões, empurrando o corpo mole de Sola com o peito para cima, arrancando um gemido de dor e revelando a marca negra de um tiro no lado de sua barriga, perto da cintura.

“Afaste-se da Senadora, Vice-rei.” Vader ordenou andando para o lado de Sola.

Sola apertou os olhos e trancou os dentes de pura dor, cerrando suas mãos em punhos contra o chão, sua respiração ficou forte e chorosa. Leia jogou a pistola que se arrastou pelo chão e bateu aos pés da mesa, se ajoelhando e com as mãos trêmulas ela agarrou as mangas longas do vestido e pressionou sobre a ferida. Ela agradeceu internamente pelas aulas de primeiros socorros que Ahsoka dava quando contava de suas feridas em batalhas. Quando viu as botas pretas ao lado de Sola ela levantou a cabeça com o rosto infantil torcido em sofrimento.

“Ela... um tiro... ela levou um tiro.” Ela gaguejou sem conseguir segurar o medo e agonia na garganta. Passos apressados vieram em direção ao salão. “Era... era para ser em mim... Ela vai ficar bem?” Leia sentiu a mão do Sith sob seu ombro a puxando para trás e a fazendo levantar do chão, dando espaço para a equipe médica fazer seu trabalho.

_“Acalme-se, Leia. Ela irá viver.”_

Mesmo assim, a princesa não conseguia engolir o bolo na garganta. Envolvendo seus braços em volta de si mesma, ela respirou fundo e silenciosamente observou levarem Sola em uma maca. Ainda sentindo a mão pesada de Vader em seu ombro, a Força tinha se acalmado, mas ainda havia frio.

 _“Você está bem, Leia?”_ , a princesa se virou para o Sith ao seu lado. Ela quase respondeu por instinto, mas a tempo segurou sua língua e permaneceu em silencio observando Sola ser levada para o hospital do palácio. Ela tentou não olhar para os corpos dos guardas reais no salão e no corredor...

“Leia...” A mão de seu pai cautelosamente a afastou de Vader, Leia sentiu um pico de raiva surgir do Sith quando era se separou de seu apoio. “Você precisa sair dessa roupa.”

Com a sugestão de seu pai, Leia finalmente se deu o trabalho de olhar para seu vestido. Sua saia e mangas estavam pintadas em vermelho escuro, era uma visão assustadora demais para Leia. Era o sangue de sua tia ali. A sensação fria e o embrulho no estomago veio sobre ela, a fazendo recuar um pouco e se agarrar nas vestes de seu pai.

Um som de comunicador veio de um dos stormtroopers que silenciosamente respondeu e fechou a mensagem.

“Lord Vader, a situação foi controlada no subsolo.”

“Alguma estimativa de danos?” Ele perguntou em seu tom usual.

“Ainda verificando, senhor. Mas parece que alguma parte da carga foi levada.”

“Majestade”, Bail se virou para Kylantha. “Se me der licença...” A rainha acenou com a cabeça e com um breve olhar, pediu para Elianné acompanha-los.

As mãos do senador se puseram nos ombros da princesa. “Acho que teremos que falar com sua mãe antes de ela saber por outras fontes.” Ambos suspiraram ao mesmo tempo com o iminente destino de contar a rainha de Alderaan o acontecido. Leia se apoiou em seu pai enquanto saiam acompanhados da criada.

A noite estava sendo longa demais...

* * *

Quase duas horas haviam se passado... 

Leia estava sentada no sofá em seus aposentos no palácio. Agora limpa e devidamente vestida com um leve vestido branco. Elianné sentada ao seu lado penteava seu cabelo. Seu pai estava em seu quarto fazendo uma holotransmição para sua mãe em Alderaan. Ela sabia que na primeira oportunidade seu pai a faria voltar para casa, esse acidente tinha posto em risco seus dias em Naboo. Sua tia e tutora estava na ala médica do palácio e não pouco tempo atrás recebeu a notícia que ela está estável e a família Naberrie já estava ciente do acontecimento. Ela não queria deixar o planeta, Sola havia salvado sua vida.

“Foi um ato bem corajoso, princesa.” Elianné disse em tom baixo. Talvez para não chamar a atenção de seu pai. “Não precisa se sentir culpada.”

“Estou bem Elianné...”

“Está calada esse tempo todo e mal olha para seu pai. Eu passei os últimos meses observando, alteza. E sei que que você não sabe disfarçar quando está chateada.” Leia se encolheu e suspirou em derrota. Ela não deveria subestimar as habilidades de observação das criadas, era o trabalho delas estar sempre atentas.

“Eu fui tola e imprudente”, murmurou enquanto movia seu olhar para a criada. “Deveria ter ficado escondida como me mandaram.” Elianné baixou o olhar em gentileza.

“Princesa, você salvou a vida da rainha e ainda derrubou os outros. Nos deu oportunidade de virarmos a situação a tempo. A rainha certamente está grata e o povo de Naboo também.” Elianné se levantou. “E tenho certeza que a Senadora Naberrie pensa o mesmo... Amanhã a rainha irá falar com você sobre isso, descanse. Boa noite, Princesa.” A criada deu um leve aceno e se retirou dos aposentos.

Voltando para seu quarto, seu pai já parecia mais relaxado. Sem dizer nada ela subiu em sua cama e se cobriu com os lençóis. Bail se sentou ao seu lado, alisando as partes enrugadas do tecido.

“Esperava que sua estreia fosse bem menos agitada”, ele começou com um pouco de humor desconfortável. “Sua mãe já está sabendo do ocorrido. E quer que voltemos para casa o mais breve possível.”

“Pai, eu não posso sair de Naboo. Não ainda.”

“Leia, não comece—”

“Eu não posso deixar a Senadora, pai! Ela levou aquele tiro por mim, como sua aluna eu devo me manter ao lado dela até ela poder se recuperar... onde está Ahsoka?” ela murmurou meio chorosa.

“Ela não pode lhe acompanhar enquanto Vader está aqui. É muito perigoso...”, ele ficou em silêncio a encarando com um olhar duro. “Leia, quando você falou com Vader?”

_“oh droga...”_

“Eh... pode ter sido no ... senado?” Leia se encolheu nos lençóis. “E depois no palácio imperial...” Bail pôs os dedos entre os olhos e sussurrou em descontentamento.

“Leia quando você iria me contar?!” Ele percebeu seu aumento de tom, respirou e voltou ao tom baixo. “Querida, você precisa me contar essas coisas. Deve manter distância”

Ela se encolheu o máximo que pode, a vontade era se cobrir com o lençol e se esconder da repreensão de seu pai.

“Mas—!”

“Leia, me escute. Fique longe de Vader. Escute seu pai”, Bail puxou levemente o lençol para olhar Leia, exigindo sua atenção. “Tudo que eu faço é para seu bem, e para sua própria segurança, fique longe dele. Vader é um homem perigoso e até instável.” Leia sabia disso, ela mesma viu uma demonstração não muito tempo atrás.

“É porque ele não gosta de você? Eu vi na festa.”

Bail soltou uma risada de escárnio. “Ele não gosta de ninguém, querida... sobre o que vocês conversaram?” Leia hesitou.

“Nada demais, apenas nos cumprimentamos, falamos de Alderaan e só. Foi bem rápido.” Bail parecia ponderar sobre isso. Com um carinho em sua bochecha ele se levantou da cama. “Você viu e passou por coisas demais, tem certeza que está bem?", Leia assentiu com a cabeça. "Conversaremos melhor amanhã. Boa noite, querida.”

“Boa noite, papai.”

Sozinha agora, Leia soltou um longo suspiro de cansaço. Tudo que ela queria é não ter saído da casa dos Naberrie naquela noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu pretendia postar um capítulo grande aqui, mas o clima muda depois desse ponto. Então achei melhor dividir e revisar a segunda parte. 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado! 
> 
> Qualquer coisa me digam. Fiquem em casa e fiquem bem.
> 
> Que a Força esteja com vocês.


	8. Lady de Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There 
> 
> Nossa, eu sei que tem um tempo. Mas eu tive que contornar meu bloqueio e outros problemas pessoais que posso apenas dizer que foi e está sendo um período de luto. 
> 
> Enfim! Espero que estejam bem e que fiquem em casa (se puderem) Que a Força esteja com você.

No dia seguinte, Leia acordou com o barulho da agitação nos corredores. Uma marcha, provavelmente soldados por causa dos acontecimentos de ontem. Se sentando em sua cama, percebeu que alguém estava no hall de seu quarto. Ela saiu da cama e caminhou até o arco de divisão. Era Elianné lhe trazendo o café e R2 ao lado do sofá, com o coração mais tranquilo ela sorriu e foi até ela. R2 lhe deu um bipe alegre de cumprimento.

“Bom dia, Princesa. Como Ashla não está aqui a Rainha pediu para que eu a servisse por enquanto. Depois do café a Rainha deseja visitar a Senadora e conversar com você”, Elianné foi para o quarto buscar suas vestimentas.

“Onde está meu pai?”

“Está com a delegação de Alderaan em uma reunião com Moff Panás. Um aviso Princesa...”, ela voltou com as roupas em mãos, chegando perto e dizendo em tom baixo. “O palácio está cheio de stormtroopers e os homens da capitânia de Lord Vader por causa do atentado de ontem. Depois que capturaram os culpados, eles se espalharam pelo palácio, a milady como testemunha, aconselho que se mantenha perto da Rainha ou do Vice-rei.”

“Entendo...” Leia comeu rapidamente alguns pedaços de fruta e se levantou. “Não quero deixar a Senadora esperando. R2 quero que venha comigo, ok.” O droide respondeu com o que Leia entendeu como _“Iria de qualquer jeito”_.

Leia se arrumou com seus cabelos enrolados em seus pães e com um vestido branco coberto com um manto acinzentado, foi o melhor que elas conseguiram para honrar o sacrifício dos guardas reais. Ela saiu de seus aposentos sendo recebida com dois stormtroopers com tintura azul em vigia na sua porta. Sendo acompanhada por Elianné e R2, Leia podia sentir a tensão na Força com a presença das tropas do império. Ela agradecia por seu holocrom Jedi estar com Ahsoka. Ela era sempre precavida. Com certeza quando as duas se encontrarem novamente, ela irá pegar pesado no treinamento pelo atraso.

Depois de um longo percurso até a ala médica, Leia ficou aliviada de ter apenas os rostos conhecidos dos guardas do palácio na entrada, muitos guardas reais morreram no ataque, ela podia sentir o pesar pelos companheiros caídos nos olhos de cada um.

A Rainha Kylantha estava sem as vestes reais e em frente a porta do quarto, uma grande janela de vidro mostrava Sola deitada, embrulhada com lençóis brancos e algumas máquinas a monitorando. Leia rapidamente tirou os olhos do vidro e se dirigiu a Rainha.

“Espero que esteja bem depois do infeliz acontecimento de ontem, Princesa. Foi muita coisa para uma criança passar.”

“Estou bem. Pergunto o mesmo de você, Majestade.”

“Me sinto bem melhor. Agradeço”, ela curvou levemente a cabeça com um sorriso em seus lábios. Naquele momento Leia percebeu que era a primeira vez que via a Rainha de modo informal por muito tempo, sem a maquiagem ela podia realmente ver a sua idade, Naboo era famoso por suas Rainhas jovens, mas Kylantha era uma adulta formada. Ela já estava a anos no poder desde que sucedeu Apailana depois de sua morte. “Também preciso agradecer por ter salvo minha vida. Foi um ato além de sua idade, não sei como poderei recompensa-la por isso.” Leia queria sorrir, mas logo a visão de Sola na cama e a memória do rosto de seu pai veio à mente.

“Sem querer ofender, Majestade, minhas ações levaram a Senadora estar naquela cama.” A Princesa lamentou.

“O ato da Senadora Naberrie foi igualmente corajoso e enfatizou o afeto que ela tem por você. Tenho certeza que ela não se arrepende e faria de novo se necessário.” Kylantha olhou para o vidro e sorriu novamente. “Talvez seja melhor ouvi dela mesma.”

Leia se virou para ver Sola se mexendo na cama, acordando. Imediatamente a Princesa caminhou para dentro da sala, parando ao lado da cama do hospital. Sola piscou algumas vezes até se acostumar com a luz, então avistou a Rainha aos pés de sua cama e logo depois para Leia bem ao seu lado com um rosto ansioso, ela se ajeitou para parcialmente se sentar na cama, expressando um leve aperto nos olhos pelo ferimento na barriga agora enfaixado com bacta.

“Leia... você está bem, que bom. Apesar desse seu rostinho assustado”, ela disse em risos e depois se dirigiu a Rainha. “Majestade, fico feliz que está bem. O que aconteceu durante meu sono?” Apesar de seu foco em Kylantha, a mão da Senadora pousou sobre o ombro da Princesa em conforto, depois de meses de companhia, era um gesto quase natural para elas.

“O homem foi preso com seus parceiros. Ele se chama Euren Garn e...”, ela olhou rapidamente para Leia com certo desconforto. “E foi interrogado por Lord Vader. Parece que ele faz parte de uma organização criminosa e foi contratado por alguém do senado. Ele será levado ao tribunal para ser oficialmente questionado e sentenciado.”

“Me parece que ele cedeu rápido demais.” Disse Sola em estranheza.

“Irei questionar isso. Acho que agora poderei lhe dar alguns momentos com a sua aluna. Sua família virá lhe visitar em breve, mas o palácio ainda está fechado. Princesa, depois daqui teremos que nos preparar para o tribunal.”

Assim que a Rainha saiu do quarto e a porta fechou, Leia imediatamente se virou para Sola.

“Me desculpe, você podia ter morrido—”

“Leia, calma. Não precisa pedir desculpas, não fiz nada mais do que meu dever em proteger você, como sua professora e como sua tia.” Sola declarou passivamente, com uma naturalidade que fez Leia se encolher, mas ainda ressentida pela culpa.

“Mas o que eu fiz foi imprudente...” ela murmurou.

“Essa imprudência impediu o pior e salvou mais de uma vida. Eu me lembro de antes de me jogar, olhei para você e não vi essa insegurança e aversão. A Leia que conheço se orgulha de suas decisões até o último suspiro” Sola balançou levemente os ombros de Leia tirando um pequeno tom de diversão da Princesa. “Querida, o que a fez pensar assim?”

“... É que os alderanianos prezam o pacifismo e diplomacia. Mas quando aquele homem disse que iria matar você, eu só quis protege-la. E quando eu vi a pistola e ele estava na posição certa eu... só fiz, a Força me ajudou. Mas quando o papai olhou pra mim e viu que fui eu. Eu acho que ele ficou... chocado eu não sei. Apenas não foi bom.”

“Oh, entendo. Mas veja, Naboo também é pacifista, mas também chegou a hora de nos defendermos.”

“Como na crise da federação.” Acrescentou Leia.

“Isso mesmo! Leia, ontem foi o seu momento de defesa. Estarei mentindo se dissesse para você que não irá passar por isso de novo. Pois você vai, e como a Princesa e futura líder que é, deve agir como tal.”

Leia absorveu as palavras de sua tia, ela se sentia melhor. Com os ombros soltos e consciência limpa exceto por uma coisa.

“Tia... mesmo você achando que foi um dever, devo lhe dizer que quero permanecer com você até sua recuperação e lhe auxiliar nos deveres.” Sola abriu a boca para falar, mas Leia a cortou. “E não, eu não irei mudar de ideia. É meu dever como sua aluna e sobrinha.” Sola atirou um olhar fugaz pelo argumento irônico da Princesa.

“Vejo que em minhas condições, não posso fazer nada”, ela lamentou copiosamente. “Mas seu pai não vai querer tira-la daqui?” Leia sorriu em audácia.

“Ele então precisará me arrastar de Naboo, isso se ele conseguir me achar no palácio.” As duas riram em cumplicidade. 

“Leia”, Sola ficou séria. “Na câmara você irá ver aquele homem novamente. Você é necessária lá como testemunha e a pessoa que o abateu, mas se quiser não precisa ir.”

“Tudo bem, tia.” Leia a tranquilizou. “Eu quero estar lá... mande um abraço as meninas e para a vovó e o vovô, vou deixar R2 em sua companhia até eles chegarem.” R2 soltou um bipe indignado. “Você vai sim!”, se inclinando, a Princesa depositou um casto beijo nas mãos da Senadora e se despediu.

Saindo da ala médica ao lado da Rainha e das criadas, elas seguiram para se preparar. A Rainha se vestiu de uma grande manta de veludo cinza escura com alguns adornos prateados, sua maquiagem agora no lugar de suas marcas vermelhas tinha dois riscos cinzas e seus lábios foram pintados de azul. Ela usava as vestes em luto. Com certeza pelos guardas reais que morreram, assim como ela, suas próprias vestimentas permaneceram as mesmas com exceção do manto que ela colocou como um capuz, escondendo seu rosto parcialmente.

O tribunal do palácio era uma sala redonda e alta com teto abobadado, com paredes escuras e colunas maciças que sustentavam um mezanino que circulava na parede, com diversas cadeiras e um pequeno trono no meio. No centro da sala uma pequena plataforma circular fixamente iluminada. Assim que Leia entrou já viu o conselho da Rainha sentados em seus lugares. Ao lado do trono, Moff Panás e seu pai do outro.

Bail estendeu a mão para ela e segurou delicadamente, a guiando para perto e se sentar ao lado da Rainha. Com todos em seus lugares Leia pode sentir o frio e ouviu os passos pesados de Darth Vader chegando, ele entrou e ficou um pouco atrás entre a Rainha e Leia, não escapando um olhar rápido e preocupado de Bail.

Com o portão de metal se abrindo, dois guardas reais com lanças de choque apareceram e Garn entrou algemado nos pés e mãos, seu rosto não parecia tão machucado, mas só de olhar Leia tinha certeza que ele tinha passado por algo sério. Entre alguns buracos nas roupas feito pelos tiros, podia-se ver algumas faixas de bacta. Mais dois guardas igualmente armados vieram atrás e o levaram a plataforma circular.

Se inclinando para seu lado, Leia viu a Rainha a chamar com um gesto dos dedos, ela se apoiou no braço de sua cadeira e também se inclinou para ouvir.

“Quando ele começar a falar, não importa o que ele diga a você ou ameace, se mantenha firme e apática a ele. Não dê o que ele quer, isso serve também aqueles que tentarem lhe diminuir quem quer que seja.” Leia balançou a cabeça em concordância, “e também pode ser um pouco tedioso, então aguente firme” ela sorriu “vai acabar logo.”

Leia voltou a se sentar e manter seu olhar para o lugar abaixo. Ela podia sentir a presença de Vader a sondando, fazendo-a ser obrigada a levantar seus escudos e se encolher o máximo que pode. Por mais que houvesse uma certa distância entre eles, para Leia era como se ele estivesse bem atrás dela segurando seus ombros. Mesmo depois dos acontecimentos de ontem, ela não sentia um total medo dele, mas esse constante olhar quase a fazia se sentir desconfortável.

Um membro do conselho da Rainha se levantou e começou a falar.

“Euren Garn. Está sob esse tribunal para responder nossas perguntas acerca da tentativa de assassinato da Rainha Kylantha e da Senadora de Naboo e além de manter refém o Senador e Vice-Rei do planeta Alderaan, Bail Organa. Também atentar contra a vida da herdeira do trono de Alderaan, uma criança. O que apenas agrava mais seus crimes e dos envolvidos. Isso sem incluir o roubo de plasma do resto de seus parceiros.”

“Em minha defesa a tal “criança”, ele falou em tom sarcástico. “atirou primeiro.” Ele balançou os ombros, “Melhor que muitos de meus homens, admito.”

“Você aceitou nos dar informações sobre seu contratante. Por que?”, disse Kylantha chamando a atenção de Garn.

“Estou sendo realista, Majestade. De todo jeito vou acabar morto nessa história, mesmo se eu conseguir escapar estaria com a cabeça a prêmio. Digamos... que meu contrato não estava nos planos e a organização não prefere chamar atenção.”

“E roubar plasma de propriedade do povo de Naboo no meio de uma comemoração é bastante discreto!” Rosnou um membro do conselho.

“Até segunda ordem vocês achavam que era um ataque da Rebelião, não?” Respondeu Garn de modo sarcástico. “Como eu informei antes... sim, meu contratante pertence ao Senado Imperial”, Leia sentiu o sarcasmo aumentar com a menção ao Senado. “Então que fique registrado que meus serviços foram solicitados pelos membros do falecido Clã do Comércio e Bancário. “Os passarinhos precisam parar de voar”, essa foi a mensagem que me foi pedida para ser repassada.”

Uma repentina massa de reações surpresas veio dos membros do conselho. Leia, tão surpresa quantos os outros, se virou mediatamente para a Rainha Kylantha, seu rosto estava fechado, seus lábios trancados em um aperto fino. Ela lentamente moveu seus olhos azuis para Leia e a Princesa sentiu o medo e a raiva. O alvoroço do julgamento parecia se perder da audição de Leia e tudo que ela podia sentir era a Rainha, que parecia totalmente atordoada.

“Majestade, você está bem?”, ela sussurrou ao sair de sua cadeira e se aproximar da Rainha que parecia mal ter escutado e então moveu os dedos par entre seus olhos na ponte de seu nariz e massageou de leve, talvez pela maquiagem.

“Está tudo bem, Princesa.”, Kylantha voltou a olhar para ela, seu tom o mais controlado possível. “Acho que vou precisar de um refresco depois da sessão. Preciso relaxar antes do funeral hoje à noite. Quero que fique em minha companhia se isso não for incomodo para o Vice-Rei”, ela chamou a atenção de Bail.

“Claro que não Majestade.” Seu pai respondeu, mas Leia não pode ver seu rosto pois ela estava focada na Rainha. Tomando nota do que ela falou Leia notou um detalhe, a Rainha não tomava refrescos, apenas chá. Inclusive o mesmo que ela havia tomado na noite anterior dado por Elianné.

Ela queria conversar as sós com ela, e fez questão de só ela saber as intenções.

Após algumas perguntas não muito produtivas a Garn, Leia se viu em uma crescente frustração. As informações eram mínimas, mesmo sendo diretamente contratado ele não sabia mais do que eles.

“Você disse que estaria com a cabeça a prêmio, caso conseguisse sair daqui depois de preso. A que organização você pertence? O clã Hutt?”, Kylantha perguntou.

Garn balançou a cabeça em uma baixa risada. “Não, Majestade. Não, algo menos exibido.”

“O Sol Negro?”, ela sugeriu, mas logo depois acrescentando. “Ou algo mais do submundo?”

“Digamos que sim... É praticamente um fantasma e sinceramente duvido que consigam pega-los. Se contentem com o nada. Isso é tudo que direi a vocês. Eu sabia que seria uma furada assim que aceitei o contrato”, ele riu amargo. “Nem pago eu fui! Cretinos!”

“Euren Garn.” A voz fria de Panás apareceu. “Em nome do Império Galáctico, do planeta soberano de Naboo e de sua casa real. Diante dos crimes que cometeu contra o povo, a realeza de Naboo e Alderaan o condenamos a morte. Sua execução será imediata.”

Os guardas se moveram e agarraram os braços do homem o arrastando da plataforma. O olhar afiado de Garn se direcionou a Rainha e logo depois para Leia.

“Eu recomendo que vigie suas costas no futuro, Princesa. Não será logo, mas um dia ... um dia.”

Leia segurou sua respiração e se forçou a permanecer fria até a saída do homem. A mão forte de seu pai veio para seu ombro e a puxou para um forte abraço.

“Não ouça isso, Leia. Vai ficar tudo bem. Acabou.” Ele sussurrou.

Leia sabia que não...

A Rainha elegantemente se levantou de seu assento, se despediu de Panás e com um breve olhar para a Princesa seguiu adiante, Leia sem esperar, se despediu de seu pai com um leve sorriso e se pôs a andar logo atrás da Rainha. A mão do senador de Alderaan permaneceu leve no seu ombro até se afastar e escapar de seus dedos, proporcionando um sentimento de perda para Leia, mas que continuou a olhar para frente e curvar levemente a cabeça em cumprimento ao Lord Sith quando passou por ele sentindo aquele leve sentimento de vigilância.

Ela ainda sentia a leve sonda dele sobre ela enquanto caminhava pelo corredor e se afastava da câmara. Quando virou a esquina Leia sentiu a presença dele recuar, ela não gostava da ideia de seu pai perto de Vader depois da troca de farpas da noite anterior, mas se a Rainha queria falar com ela em sigilo, deveria ser algo de importância maior. Leia tentou sem manter mais tranquila possível quando começou a sentir a ansiedade subir em seu corpo.

As criadas se juntaram a elas e seguiram pelas enormes escadas de mármore branco do palácio, em silencio e rápido. Se elas estavam em silencio Leia deveria ficar também. Seguindo pelo corredor elas entraram por uma porta e um corredor mais estreito veio, desta vez de mármore rosado detalhado com finas veias douradas e vários quadros. Olhando mais atentamente podia-se ver que eram pinturas dos governantes anteriores, mas que pouca atenção ela deu. Chegando ao fim do corredor uma porta branca foi aberta e antes de entrar Leia pode ver por um breve momento o rosto familiar de sua mãe na parede antes de entrar e a porta se fechar.

Se virando para frente a Princesa percebeu que apenas Elianné, Milandre e a Rainha estavam ali e que as outras criadas ficaram lá fora. A sala era circular, com uma grande janela para os campos verdes de Naboo e no centro dois sofás de frente para o outro assim como em seus próprios aposentos, formando um oval com uma mesa de madeira escura e reluzente. Kylantha foi para frente da janela e pediu para Leia se sentar, fazendo isso a Princesa notou um leve som de corredeira. Esta sala deveria estar bem acima de uma das quedas d’agua que tinham em volta do castelo.

“Não se preocupe, Leia. As outras estão lá fora em outros corredores para termos certeza que não seremos pegar desprevenidas ou... incomodadas”, Kylantha cerrou os lábios e novamente aquela face preocupada veio. “Leia... o que eu te disser aqui, só dirá novamente quando estiver isolada em proteção com Sola. Você me entendeu?”, Leia piscou algumas vezes em absolvição e então balançou a cabeça. “Esse é um lugar próprio para situações como essa. Como a Senadora não pode estar aqui e há imperiais em todos os cantos você irá mediar as informações que eu passar aqui quando estiver escondida com a Senadora enquanto ela se recupera e investigamos o ocorrido aqui.”

“Pretende levar esse atentado ao Senado, não é?”, Leia indagou.

“Não... mesmo que leve, sei que no final não dará em nada.” Ela disse com decepção em seus olhos.

“Majestade, naquele momento na câmara, parece que as revelações de Garn lhe afetaram além do que realmente parecia. Algo em mim de diz que sabe ou descobriu alguma coisa.” Leia sugeriu.

“Esse é o ponto aqui, Leia”, Kylantha se sentou no sofá em frente a ela. “Eu já sei quem realmente tentou me matar...” Leia precisou se encostar no sofá. “Essa pessoa usou a extinta Federação para... se livrar de mim, para não levantar suspeitas e finalmente ter todo o poder e domínio sob Naboo.” Leia piscou.

“Está dizendo que foi—”

“Panás?... não. Mas tenho certeza que ele sabia até um certo ponto, ele é incorruptível, mas tem a tendência a fechar os olhos para algumas coisas... eu sei que o Imperador não se incomodaria com minha morte... ele sabe que Naboo nunca irá se curvar totalmente a tirania.”

“Majestade...”

“Sim, Leia. eu sei como isso se parece... é injusto ter que envolver você sendo tão nova e mal começando a entrar na política e é injusto com Bail sempre tentando lhe proteger de qualquer amarra do Império, mas eu sei que isso não irá durar ou mesmo já começou a acontecer, apenas ele não percebeu.”

Leia então começou a sentir um leve receio para onde a conversa estava indo. A Força lhe guiou então para um ponto talvez arriscado.

“Majestade... isso tem algo a ver com a...”, Leia se inclinou para frente sussurrando. “rebelião?”. A Rainha se manteve em um continuo silencio, olhando para as duas criadas em uma conversa silenciosa ela voltou a olhar para a Princesa.

Com um leve balançar da cabeça, Kylantha confirmou. E a Força se agitou dentro de Leia, e se mantendo em silencio ela deixou a Rainha continuar.

“Para uma jovem Princesa, você já carrega alguns segredos, não? É um caminho perigoso, esse que escolheu. Mas você se parece com sua mãe nesse quesito, nunca escolhe o caminho mais fácil.”

“Então... você sabe.” A fala da Princesa era mais uma confirmação que uma pergunta.

“Sola compartilhou de suas suspeitas quando voltou de Alderaan. Trazer você para cá foi o mínimo que podíamos fazer. A filha de Amidala não merece nada menos que nossa proteção. Assim como os Jedi remanescentes, como sua acompanhante.”

“Ela não se denominaria exatamente como Jedi”, Leia disse com uma leve risada.

“Mesmo assim, querer se tornar uma Jedi em meio ao que vivemos hoje é algo extremamente perigoso mesmo para alguém com privilégios como você Princesa.” A Rainha levantou a mão antes de Leia falar. “Lady Tano já me deixou a par do segredo de ambas antes de deixar Naboo. Devo dizer que é um pouco injusto com seu pai, mas ele como membro com mais perigo de descoberta, entendo que ele não precisa de mais esse segredo para guardar.”

Ali, a Princesa teve sua confirmação. Seu pai também era membro da tão infame Rebelião. Toda a proteção e receio foi justificada. Agora ela entendia as reservas de seu pai em relação a Vader e vice-versa.

“Ele não permitiria..., mas eu não posso negar o chamado que me foi dado mesmo sabendo dos riscos. É algo além de mim Majestade”, Leia se levantou em direção a janela, inquieta. “Eu sei que sou apenas uma criança, mas sei o que devo fazer e o que posso realizar para a galáxia. Não agora e não amanhã, mas um dia. E quando esse dia chegar tenho que estar mais do que capacitada para isso.” Com os punhos cerrados e os olhos determinados Leia encarou a Rainha de Naboo, com o coração saltitando e os músculos de seu corpo tensos ela se recusou a desviar o olhar. “E saiba que o que for que Vossa Majestade esteja envolvida, seja a Rebelião ou qualquer coisa que ajude a galáxia a sair dessa onda de opressão, saiba que eu quero e estou mais que disposta a ajudar.”

É isso! Pensou Leia, ela declarou suas intenções a Rainha, a Força brilhava em sua volta em positividade ao que tudo indicava ela não cometeu um erro. Ela podia confiar na Rainha.

“Você tem o brilho selvagem de sua mãe, Princesa” A mulher caminhou lentamente até Leia, ficando a sua frente com um leve sorriso nostálgico e até orgulhoso em contraste a sua face pintada de luto. “Se me permite perguntar... o seu nome de nascimento? Sabe qual é?”, Leia balançou a cabeça em negação. “Oh... Sola pretendia lhe dizer depois do baile de primavera. Acho que depois do que fez por mim, já sei como pelo menos recompensa-la.”

Estendendo a mão, Leia foi de encontro selando o compromisso que ela sabia que perpetuaria seu caminho, apertando fortemente a mão da Rainha.

“Assim seja, Leia Amidala Skywalker, Lady de Naboo e candidata a Jedi. Parece que é uma rebelde agora.”

A Força se agitou alegremente no interior de Leia e então ela soube que tinha feito a coisa certa.

* * *

A noite desceu sob a cidade de Theed e o palácio. Em uma silenciosa procissão Leia caminhou ao lado da Rainha com as criadas logo atrás, vestidas de vermelho. A frente dela a entrada do templo fúnebre, uma grande cúpula com diversas aberturas. E lá no meio do salão os corpos cobertos daqueles que deram a vida para proteger a Rainha e consequentemente ela e seu pai. Leia não pode evitar sentir a sombra da culpa subindo sobre ela a cada passo dado em direção ao salão. Se ela olhasse para cima podia ver a verdadeira sombra que estava sob eles e o palácio de Theed. O star destroier parecia mais perto que na noite passada, Leia não conseguiu deixar de cerrar os dentes para aquela nave enquanto passava pela plataforma.

Agora ela estava observando as chamas, de pé ao lado da Rainha, representando Sola, um pouco afastada de seu pai que estava atrás com parte da delegação. Assim como alguns dos outros políticos da festa e os familiares dos guardas reais. Moff Panás estava do outro lado com a brigada militar, eles conversavam em silencio.

Leia se aliviou por não ver Vader ali após passar o dia evitando ao menos cruzar o caminho ou mesmo estar ao alcance da presença dele, a ideia de se encontrar com o Lord Sith assustava Leia e não era apenas um pouco. Ela estava exausta de suprir sua presença da Força ao longo do dia, se não fosse uma situação tão assustadora para Leia ela estaria orgulhosa de seu empenho.

Ela realmente esperava ver aquele destroier fora dali.

“Acha que tentaram de novo?”, Leia sussurrou para a Kylantha ainda olhando para o fogo.

“Não, não agora. Ele não seria tolo, eu seria a segunda Rainha assassinada em circunstâncias estranhas do Império.” Apailana, pensou Leia. “A terceira, se contar com Amidala, isso desencadearia uma reação revoltada do povo e os sistemas aliados a Naboo. Eles terão que esperar..., mas isso serviu como aviso... teremos que ter mais cuidado. Até lá, terei que bajular o Império tantas vezes que me faz querer enjoar de imaginar...”, um humor amargo emanou da mulher.

Leia conseguiu sentir o humor autodepreciativo da Rainha e ela só pode acenar em resposta. Aquela tragédia não era mais do que uma jogada de poder do Império e seus agentes. Ela observava as famílias dos guardas de pé em um luto silencioso e contido, ao lado, os Imperiais tão estoicos como se lessem um relatório de finanças, trocando conversas e com toda certeza algumas conspirações de poder. Revolta, era o mínimo que a Princesa sentia.

Aos poucos, o salão foi se esvaziando, mas a Rainha por dever e agradecimento para com seus guardas deveria ser a última a sair com suas criadas. Sozinhas com o fogo começando a diminuir, Kylantha voltou a falar.

“Quanto mais tempo se passa, mais a guerra se aproxima novamente para a galáxia”, a Rainha continuou. “Tempos difíceis se aproximam, Princesa... precisamos estar preparadas.”

Leia não pode deixar de concordar.

“Sim, Majestade. Que a Força esteja conosco.”

Naquela mesma noite Leia estava sentada em sua cama passando as mãos em seus cachos castanhos. Ela não meditaria novamente naquela noite e nem no dia seguinte. Dormir teria que bastar para reunir suas forças. Até o Império sair dali, até Vader sair dali. Ela não poderia mais arriscar usar a Força tão perto dele.

Gradativamente ela pode ouvir os passos lentos de seu pai entrando em seu quarto. Logo a mão do Senador foi de encontro aos cabelos de Leia.

“Parece que teve um dia cheio hoje, pai”, disse Leia ao ver o semblante cansado de Bail. Que ainda teve o trabalho de sorrir em conforto.

“Nós tivemos um dia cheio meu amor. Estou orgulhoso se sua postura na câmara. Mas o que realmente quero saber é como você está. Foi muita coisa para você querida... não quero que pense no que aquele homem vil disse.”

“Eu estou bem pai... pode ficar tranquilo. Eu sei que vai me proteger como sempre fez, não irei tremer por uma simples ameaça”, Leia sorriu. “Somos melhores do que isso.”

“Essa é minha menina corajosa... amanhã estarei partindo para casa. Ainda quero que venha comigo.”

“Minha vontade de ficar com a Senadora não mudou pai. Ficarei segura com ela, não ficaremos no palácio se é com o que se preocupa.” Leia se moveu para se deitar debaixo dos lençóis.

“Onde?”, Bail indagou.

“Eu não sei”, ela voltou a encarar o pai vendo aquela linha de preocupação em seu rosto. “E mesmo se eu soubesse, não poderia contar para você. Para a proteção dela.” Leia então se inclinou e pousou a pequena mão na testa do pai, passando o polegar na linha franzida até ela sumir com Bail suavizando a face. Eles passaram um momento assim, em um silencio confortável. Até Leia se deitar de novo. “Eu vou ficar bem pai. de verdade. Confie em mim.”

“Eu confiaria minha vida a você, pequenina.” Ele disse com tom suave e sorriu amorosamente. E Leia só pode sorrir em troca.

“Fica comigo até eu dormir?”, ela pediu timidamente. O Senador riu.

“Achei que tinha dito que era grandinha para dormir sozinha.”

“E eu sou!”, Leia choramingou. “Mas eu sei que ficaria do mesmo jeito lá na sala até Elianné precisar fazer a mesma coisa que a mamãe faz que é dizer que eu já dormi e que o senhor tem que dormir, ainda me tratando como uma menininha.”

“Mas você é minha menininha, é só que... você cresceu tão rápido. Parece ontem que você corria pelos corredores de casa para escapar de alguma lição... bem, não mudou muita coisa.” Ambos riram. “Durma, minha querida. Eu estarei aqui.”

E Leia dormiu tranquila.

* * *

No dia seguinte, na sala do trono da Rainha, Leia estava novamente sentada no lugar de sua tia, tentando ficar ereta o máximo possível para compensar o tamanho do assento com o seu próprio tamanho. Ela se sentia como naqueles momentos em que sua mãe a deixava se sentar no seu trono no intervalo das sessões, seus pés não alcançavam o chão e ela os balançava. Agora ela cruzava os pés para segurar a vontade de balança-los no meio da reunião. Ela não podia culpar a infantilidade e sim o nervosismo.

“Espero que os últimos acontecimentos não tenham reduzido as relações amistosas com Alderaan, Vice-Rei. Não quero que pense que a Princesa não está mais segura sob nossa asa”, disse Kylantha.

“Fique tranquila, Majestade. Esse evento não tirou a confiança que tenho em você e com certeza não tirou a coragem de minha filha”, Bail lançou um olhar de reconhecimento a Leia. “É preciso muito mais para assustar a Princesa, é mais fácil ela nos assustar.”

Seu pai estava na parte central do salão para mais perto dela. E do outro lado, a fonte do nervosismo de Leia. Vader, com Moff Panás ao lado.

E ele não estava no melhor humor. Leia não estava surpresa.

“Princesa.” A rainha chamou a atenção. “Você se encontrou com a Senadora hoje cedo, ela já está em condições de se mover?”

“Sim, Majestade. A Senadora está acordada e com boa resposta aos remédios. Partiremos ainda hoje.” Ela respondeu.

“Que ótimo... então, acho que isso é uma despedida por agora, Vice-Rei.”

“Até breve, Rainha Kylantha.” Disse Bail que deu meia volta captando um olhar para Leia.

“Majestade, com sua licença.” Leia saiu da grande cadeira com um pequeno salto para o chão e foi acompanhar seu pai junto com Elianné.

Ao sair da sala do trono, respirou aliviada.

Eles chegaram na mesma plataforma em que Leia havia sido recebida, o Tantive já estava ligado e o Capitão Antilhes com C3po estavam na base da rampa, esperando. Ao vê-la, o homem lhe enviou um sorriso e aceno de cumprimento. Leia retribuiu. Na metade do caminho até a nave eles pararam.

“Quando chegar em casa, abrace a mamãe por mim.” Disse Leia.

“Farei isso, querida.” A mão do Senador pousou no rosto de Leia, acariciando a bochecha. Ele a encarava intensamente, a linha em sua testa apareceu novamente com o franzido. “Estaria mentido se dissesse que não estou preocupado. Porque eu realmente estou. Tanto tempo assim longe de casa... lembre-se do que eu disse antes.”

“Eu ficarei bem, pai.” Leia já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes teve que reforçar a frase para seu pai. Mas ele nunca parecia convencido. E Leia sabia o motivo. “Irei embora não muito depois que o senhor. Quero que leve C3po com você, acho melhor ter seu parceiro de agendas de volta.” Ela riu.

“...Eu sei que quer me convencer a ficar tranquilo, mas estou no meu direito de me preocupar... mandarei Ashla para ficar com você. Se encontrara com ela quando o império sair de Theed.” Ele formou uma linha fina nos lábios. Incerto. “Eu te amo, querida.”

“Eu sei, pai. R2 ficara comigo, então ficarei muito que bem segura.” A tensão da despedida se dissipou parcialmente com a menção ao droide.

Um suave e demorado beijo em sua resta foi dado e então, Leia assistiu seu pai se dirigir até a rampa da nave, prestes a entrar, lhe deu um aceno com um sorriso. E entrou. Assim que o Tantive começou a decolar e se afastar da plataforma e subir aos céus, Leia caminhou até a beira da plataforma de pouso, parando perto da beira da enorme decida que tinha abaixo. Sentindo a presença confortante de seu pai se afastar gradativamente, a sensação da mão de apoio de Elianné apareceu e as duas ficaram ali até não se poder mais enxergar a nave consular.

* * *

“Os artigos de Mon Cala também?”, Elianné perguntou com voz elevada para Leia.

“Sim!”, Leia respondeu. “Precisamos terminar a monção para as negociações com o povo Mon Calamari, Sola com certeza vai querer terminar isso antes.”

A garota estava em um dos mezaninos da biblioteca com uma pilha de arquivos e livros de papel nos braços, os abraçava no peito com força. Os livros de papel eram algo pouco vistos hoje em dia, geralmente era objetos de coleção ou peças antigas para apreciação. Assim como ela, sua tia gostava de ler os contos antigos e romances sentindo o papel em suas mãos. Talvez ela pudesse levar alguns para entretê-la.

“Certifique-se ela irá descansar de verdade. Se existe uma coisa que a Rainha e a Senadora tem em comum é a relutância em descanso.” Uma longa risada foi compartilhada entre as duas.

“Eu estou aqui para isso né. Só espero ser capaz...”, Leia se virou para trás ao perceber o silêncio. Ela sentiu frio. Não ficou surpresa, era uma questão de tempo.

Leia caminhou até a cerca do mezanino olhando para baixo onde Elianné deveria estar, já ouvindo a respiração rítmica. De fato, a criada ainda estava lá, emanado apreensão.

“Lord Vader, posso ajudar em algo? A Rainha não está aqui.” A criada finalmente disse.

“Não vim falar com a Rainha e sim com a Princesa.”, ele disse caminhando para as escadas atrás de Elianné.

Elianné deu um curto passo para o lado, ficando entre Vader e a escada. Foi um movimento sutil, mas o suficiente para ele parar e Leia sentir a raiva dele aumentar.

“Sugiro que saia antes que eu perca minha paciência.” Ele disse em tom baixo e ameaçador.

Segundos de silencio tenso se passaram e foram o suficiente para Leia perceber que Elianné não iria sair, era corajoso, mas de nada ia ajudar.

“Elianné”, ela chamou, mas a criada não se mexeu. “Tudo bem.” A mulher olhou para ela, Leia acenou para tranquiliza-la, as duas mantiveram o olhar enquanto Vader passava pela criada e subia as escadas.

“Não pense que irei machucar a Princesa, será uma rápida conversa.” Ela ouviu Vader dizer.

Elianné cerrou os lábios e voltou a segurar os arquivos na mesa.

“Estarei aqui se precisar, Alteza.”

“Obrigada.” Leia se afastou da borda e voltou para a o grande armário e uma pequena mesa circular onde ela deixou sua própria carga e se virou para olhar para os livros.

Ouvindo os passos pesados se aproximarem, ela levantou os escudos mais do que o usual e focou seus olhos nos livros sem nem mesmo saber qual ela ia pegar. Ela só não queria olhar pra ele.

“Oque deseja falar comigo, Lord Vader?”

“Saber como está depois do incidente, mas isso anda sendo difícil já que Vossa Alteza está me evitando.” Ele disse dando alguns passos para mais perto.

“Bem... eu ando bem ocupada com a Senadora no hospital. Ainda mais, não vejo porque o Senhor perderia tempo com a minha situação ou meu bem-estar, mas já que está aqui, saiba que estou bem.”

“Então por que não voltou para Alderaan com o Vice-Rei?”

Leia pensou no que dizer por alguns segundos, ela se afastou para o lado olhando outra série de prateleiras.

“Eu fiquei para cuidar da Senadora. Foi por minha causa que ela se feriu”, Leia respondeu baixo. “Só me permitirei voltar para casa com recuperação total dela.”

“Mesmo que seja contra a vontade do Vice-Rei?”, Leia parou de mexer nos livros e finalmente olhou para o Sith.

“Não sei do que está falando, Milord.”

“Se existe uma coisa em comum entre políticos, é que não sabem esconder quando estão aborrecidos e Organa não é uma exceção. Não foi difícil descobrir o que o aborrecia já que os pensamentos dele gritavam acerca de sua teimosia.”

“Meu pai pode ser superprotetor as vezes, mas ele respeitou minha “teimosia” em ficar com a Senadora.” Agora quem estava aborrecia era ela. Vader realmente tinha um certo gosto em mostrar antipatia com seu pai.

Leia finalmente conseguiu escolher um livro e o puxou.

“Ela é uma ótima tutora e uma valorosa amiga. Fico feliz em ser sua aluna. Eu fiz o que devia ser feito.” Leia mexeu nas bordas do livro inquieta. Mudando o assunto ela perguntou. “Lord Vader, se me permite perguntar... Garn e seus parceiros, eles já...?”, ela não conseguiu terminar, mas parecia que ele entendeu.

“Se é isso que a preocupa, sim. Eles não podem mais te perturbar.” Leia ficou quieta e Vader suavizou o tom. “Eu vejo que não está satisfeita. Eram criminosos, mereciam pagar com suas vidas pelo o que fizeram.”

“Eu sei, é que...”, ela depositou o livro na mesa circular. “Eles cometeram um crime tiraram muitas vidas e foram punidos de acordo com a Lei. Mas mesmo assim dando o mesmo destino a eles não vai trazer de volta as vidas que tiraram. Talvez eu ache que simplesmente matar não vai resolver as coisas. Uma boa parte do grupo fugiu.”

“Fala como uma pacifista.” Leia deu uma curta risada.

“Eu sou Alderaniana. Pacifismo é a nossa religião.”

“Mas parece que nem todos seguem, já que se armou para salvar a Rainha e a Senadora”, Leia cerrou a sobrancelha em aborrecimento. “Não pense que não respeito suas atitudes para salvar a Senadora. Suas ações na sala do trono foram muito corajosas assim como sua decisão em ficar com ela.”

“Obrigado Milord.” Leia organizou as coisas e pôs de volta nos braços.

“Não respondeu minha pergunta de outro dia.” Leia piscou em interrogação.

“Como?”

“Por que deixou Alderaan, para vir justo a Naboo.” Vader questionou.

“Oh... bem. A Senadora e eu nos conhecemos em Alderaan, no meu aniversário. Nos demos muito bem desde lá e quando soube de minha vontade em ser uma Senadora ela se ofereceu para ser minha tutora.” Não era exatamente verdade, mas também não era mentira. “Estou aqui como um ato de união entre os planetas. E está sendo uma experiencia maravilhosa.”

“Mesmo depois do ataque?” Vader questionou cruzando os braços.

“Mesmo depois do ataque”, Leia confirmou rindo. “Estará indo em breve também, não é?”, ela caminhou até a escada sendo acompanhada pelo Lord Sith um pouco atrás.

“Tenho outros assuntos a resolver em outros sistemas. Descobrir que sindicato do crime é esse e se é uma ameaça ao Império.”

“E as acusações de Garn acerca do suposto contratante do extinto Clã do Comércio e Bancário?”

“Eles serão os primeiros que irei visitar, Princesa.”

“Será que eles fizeram isso como retaliação?”, Leia sugeriu em tom baixo em direção ao Sith ao seu lado.

“Talvez...”, ele pôs a mão no cinto. “Não seria a primeira vez.”

“Mesmo depois de tanto tempo? não é à toa que Garn chamou o serviço dele de “vingança mesquinha” os conflitos já acabaram a tantos anos.”

“Ódio e vingança não é algo que desaparece fácil, Alteza.”

“Vingança nunca foi algo saudável. Consome e destrói a pessoa.”

“Não se souber como usa-la”, Leia se virou olhando para a máscara negra que também a encarava. “Podem ser sentimentos uteis se saber como canalizar e se aproveitar deles.”

Leia ficou segundos em silencio.

“...Eu acho que não, Lord Vader. O senhor pode achar isso, mas eu não compartilho desse pensamento.”

“Isso são suas influencias pacifistas e idealizadoras interferindo você de olhar outros caminhos.”

“É algo de minha opinião, Lord Vader. Esse tal caminho me parece um tanto...”

“Diferente?” Ele propôs.

“Não... instável e perigoso.” Leia sentiu Vader contrariado e um pouco descontente com isso. Mas Leia se manteve firme.

O silencio ficou entre eles e Leia não sabia dizer se era tensão ou absolvição da conversa.

Ela ouviu os passos de Elianné chegando e a porta da biblioteca se abrindo. O que fez Leia finalmente se soltar do olhar de Vader e se virar para o stormtrooper de armadura branca e azul.

“Sim Capitão, o que foi?”, Vader disse.

“O esquadrão e a ponte já está a postos e estamos prontos para ir, Milord.”

“Preparem minha nave para a partida.”

O stormtrooper assentiu e se retirou rapidamente. Elianné se aproximou da base das escadas esperando Leia descer, ela estendeu as mãos e pegou os livros com os arquivos. Ela ainda tinha um olhar fechado para o Lord Sith.

“Me acompanha, Princesa?”

Leia lançou um breve olhar para Elianné que devolveu um pouco hesitante, mas no final concordou.

“Estarei adiantando e irei levar os arquivos a Senadora.” A criada se afastou para a porta. “Milandre irá levar suas roupas. Nos encontramos em breve, Alteza. Não se atrase.” Ela advertiu.

Leia se despediu de Elianné e seguiu de volta para o hangar com Vader, ou ela estava tentando já que mal conseguia acompanhar os passos dele. Sempre ficando um pouco atrás. No meio do caminho ele parou subitamente e se virou para ela. Leia agradeceu internamente e recuperou o folego.

“Parece que não consegue me acompanhar, Princesa.” Ele comentou com um pouco de humor, não muito perceptível pela máscara, mas Leia notou a diversão contida dentro dele.

“Ah, é sério?”, ela botou as mãos no cinto prateado agora conseguindo respirar normalmente.

“Eu vejo que também não tem costume de praticar exercícios.”, ele continuou.

“Não é uma questão de exercícios, Lord Vader. Eu sou pequena, caso não tenha notado. Não é exatamente fácil acompanhar o Senhor com...”, ela gesticulou com a mãos para Vader. “Já viu o seu tamanho para o meu?” Leia tentou justificar, mas parecia que ele propositalmente ignorou e continuou a falar.

“Claramente você não se exercita ou pelo menos fez uma corrida... que negligente.”, Leia o ouviu sussurrar, mas sua indignação a fez ignorar. Mantendo as mãos no cinto na sua cintura, ela deu dois passos para perto e respondeu.

“Com todo o respeito, Milord. Eu sou uma Princesa! Eu simplesmente não saio correndo por aí sem um bom motivo...”, ela se perguntava se escapar de lições de protocolo e etiqueta realmente eram um bom motivo. Para ela sim, já seu pai... “Enfim, se eu quiser ir a um lugar distante, sempre tenho meu transporte.” A sua velha speeder bike BARC. Não era o transporte mais elegante também...

“Recomendo que comece a praticar então, Princesa. Certamente me agradecerá no futuro.” Ele se virou e voltou a andar, um pouco mais lento, Leia percebeu.

Ela bufou e voltou a acompanha-lo.

“...Eu irei considerar. Mas por enquanto...” A máscara se moveu para ela. “Eu agradeceria se o senhor puder manter esse ritmo.” Ela ouviu um som diferente da máscara e aquele sentimento de humor novamente, agora mais perceptível para Leia.

“Como desejar, Princesa.”

Voltando ao hangar, Leia precisou segurar um suspiro cansado ao ver Moff Panás com a Rainha em uma conversa claramente não amigável. E se afastaram ao perceber eles no hangar. Quando chegaram até eles Leia preferiu ficar em silencio e ficar perto de Kylantha. A Rainha estava bastante irritada, mas como antes, soube não deixar isso transparecer pela voz.

“Agradeço novamente pela ajuda de suas tropas, Lord Vader. Nunca saberíamos o que poderia ter acontecido caso o império não estivesse aqui.”

“Em vez de apenas me agradecer, deveria rever suas forças de segurança, Rainha Kylantha.” Ela manteve o rosto passivo e respondeu com um leve balançar de cabeça.

“É claro, Milord. Iremos fazer isso.”

“Assim espero.” Vader se afastou e deu um último olhar a Leia. “Princesa.” Ele se despediu e foi em direção a nave, passando direto por Panás.

Kylantha se moveu e caminhou de volta para a saída do hangar com as criadas e Panás fez o mesmo para sua própria nave. Com certeza voltando para seu recanto em uma das luas do planeta, concluiu Leia. Ela começou a caminhar para acompanhar a Rainha quando sentiu a Força lhe puxar um pouco.

_“Até breve, Leia.”_

Leia se virou para ver o Lord Sith a beira da rampa olhando para ela. Recebendo aquela mensagem em sua mente não a assustou tanto como na primeira vez, estava mais natural, talvez pela última conversa, Leia pensou. Mesmo assim ela não justificava a ponte já estar lá e ela nunca ter percebido, ela precisava perguntar a Ahsoka. Até lá, iria ser neutra, não avançaria e nem recuaria. Ela levantou uma das mãos e deu um breve aceno de despedida.

“Leia!”, Milandre lhe chamou na entrada do hangar. “Vamos criança. Você vai se atrasar.” Ela a chamou com um movimento do braço.

Leia se alertou e não esperou, segurou a saia e correu em direção a criada. Quando saiu do hangar, pode ouvir os motores da nave zumbir e se afastarem cada vez mais.

* * *

Sola estava parcialmente sentada em uma cama na parede da pequena nave. Ela estava acordada e conversava com a Rainha quando Leia chegou. Já era hora do crepúsculo e o sol brilhava alaranjado no horizonte. Elas iriam pela noite quando era mais calmo. Ela não viu um piloto ou mesmo mais ninguém desde que foi levada até ali. Um pequeno hangar, um pouco mais particular do que era usado normalmente, como aquele em que estava mais cedo. A nave era uma versão menor daquela que era oficial da realeza. Cromada e reluzente a luz. Era bem elegante na visão de Leia. R2 estava ali e a princesa foi logo para o astromecânico, o cumprimentando com o usual carinho em sua cúpula. R2 respondeu em bipes alegres.

Sentada em uma cadeira, ela esperou terminarem a conversa. Então a Força brilhou em uma presença familiar que chegava aos poucos a chamando. E ela prontamente se abriu. Leia saiu de seu assento e correu para fora da nave olhando para a pequena entrada do hangar. De lá saiu a figura branca encapuzada com os montrals listrados balançando com o passo apressado. Ahsoka puxou o capuz e mostrou um sorriso aberto e vibrante, ela fez uma rápida caminhada até Leia que mal conseguiu e conter.

“Soka!” Ela gritou com os braços erguidos se chocando contra o corpo alto da togruta, apertando a face contra o tecido branco. Ahsoka suspirou em felicidade e se ajoelhou para devolver o abraço. “Eu senti sua falta...”

“Eu também, Skygirl. Fico fora por alguns dias e você já está enfrentando mercenários.” As duas riram e com relutância se separaram, “Como está Sola?” Ela perguntou com preocupação.

“Ela está melhor e conversando com a Rainha lá dentro... Soka... Ela sabe, a Rainha sabe sobre nós e também...”

Ahsoka balançou a cabeça sorrindo, “Eu sei, Leia. Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Precisamos partir agora.”

Elas entraram na nave e se encontraram com a Rainha a caminho de sair.

“Estou confiando em você para a proteção da Senadora, Lady Tano. Além é claro de sua missão com a Princesa. Espero que fiquem seguras, se algo acontecer me contate.”

“Obrigada, Majestade. Também desejo que fique segura. Sua célula precisa de você.”

“Adeus, Lady tano, Princesa... Que a Força esteja com vocês.”

A Rainha caminhou para fora na nave e Ahsoka apertou o botão para levantar a rampa. Leia deu um ultimo vislumbre nas criadas e Kylantha antes do navio fechar. Ahsoka foi para a cabine de pilotagem com R2 logo atrás bipando algo. A Princesa então se aproximou de Sola, agora quase deitada e com semblante cansado segurando um datapad.

“Descanse, Tia Sola”, Leia tirou o aparelho de sua mão com pouca relutância. “Logo poderá voltar a seu ritmo.” Sola sorriu e pousou a cabeça no travesseiro.

“Eu lembro quando dizia isso a sua mãe e olha onde estou”, fechando seus olhos, Sola sorriu, perdida na nostalgia e no sono. “Estou tão feliz que esteja vindo comigo, o lugar para onde vamos é muito especial... é lindo e pacífico... talvez podemos pegar algumas flores... e comer nos campos.” Por fim, os olhos da mulher se fecharam e Leia ajustou o melhor que pode as cobertas em seu corpo antes de sair e deixar o pequeno quarto onde ela dormia.

Caminhando até a cabine, Leia viu Ahsoka pilotar a nave calmamente e R2 estava acoplado ao computador da nave. Ela se sentou ao lado e como de costume observou a pilotagem.

“Não deveria tê-la deixado aqui. Com o Império e Vader tão perto de você”, Ahsoka balançou a cabeça para os lados com os lábios cerrados. Demonstrando uma clara culpa em sua voz. “Quando soube do atentado a Rainha, vim o mais rápido que pode. Fico feliz e orgulhosa que tenha conseguido se virar, Skygirl.” Ela sorriu desviando o olhar momentaneamente para Leia. “Mas devo admitir que temi o pior quando descobri que Vader estava lá, como conseguiu?”

“Foi mais difícil que pensei, Soka. Ficar me encobrindo o tempo todo foi cansativo, eu nem sei como não vacilei.”

“Acho que devemos agradecer por você ser tão natural aos escudos.”

“Agradeço pelo seu treinamento. Não teria conseguidos fazer nada daquilo sem ele.” Ahsoka riu.

“O treinamento foi o mínimo, ainda sinto que não deveria ter ido. Você é minha aprendiz, minha responsabilidade e...” Ahsoka abaixou a cabeça e suspirou algo que se tornou em uma fraca risada com um olhar distante e amável. “Estou soando que como meu antigo mestre. Agora entendo porque Anakin se martirizava tanto quando eu entrava em alguma enrascada.”

“Ele fazia isso?”

“Ah e muito! Seu pai se preocupava muito com aqueles que se importava, embora o conselho não visse essas atitudes com muitos bons olhos, isso nunca o impediu. As vezes ele deixava Mestre Kenobi de cabelo em pé com as suas atitudes. Regras nunca foram o forte dele. Eles discutiam tanto, mas nunca deixaram um ao outro. Admito que até gostava as vezes, era uma boa fonte de humor para mim e para as tropas.”

Leia sorriu fracamente. Era estranho ouvir sobre alguém que é tão importante para ela e que nunca conheceu. Com sua mãe ela pelo menos teve uma chance, curta, mas ela a viu, tocou e falou com ela. Seu pai era uma quase uma interrogação.

“Ele parecia ser alguém ... interessante, eu acho. Ou difícil se olhar por outro ângulo.”

“Seu pai era... ele era bem diferente. Sabe... ele era como um irmão mais velho para mim. Cuidou, me treinou e isso me ajudou a sobreviver aos expurgos... Tudo que ele me ensinou eu irei te ensinar, Skygirl... Eu não irei te deixar, como eu fiz com ele.” Ahsoka apertou os lábios novamente e dobrou os dedos na direção da nave.

“Soka...”, Leia sussurrou, ela não tinha mais nada a dizer e não conseguiria se quisesse. Ahsoka sempre foi vaga e esquivava sempre que o assunto ia para o porque ela não ser mais Jedi. O que era estranho porque toda vez que falava sobre seus dias como padawan de seu pai ela demonstrava uma clara felicidade e nostalgia.

Alguma coisa aconteceu...

Talvez um dia ela pudesse descobrir, quando Ahsoka estiver confortável para dizer. Querendo mudar de assunto, Leia chamou a atenção da togruta.

“Soka... quando chegarmos, talvez nos podemos fazer outras coisas além de meditação e... exercícios mentais.”

“Era sobre isso que gostaria de falar.” Ela respondeu animada. “E o que seria, Skygirl?”

Leia sorriu desconcertada.

“Eu realmente preciso praticar exercícios físicos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado. Acho que no próximo capitulo poderei encerrar a jornada de Naboo por enquanto e voltar a Aldeaan. 
> 
> Qualquer pergunta ou duvida pode fazer ali em baixo. 
> 
> Bye: Juh!


	9. Varykino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There 
> 
> Nossa, espero que estejam bem. Esse capítulo foi mais longo do que eu esperava. Espero que gostem.
> 
> Todos o direitos são de nossa amada Disney que nos abençoa com a prévia da série animada do nosso mais novo querido esquadrão clone, o Bad Batch. Mas meu coração pulsa por Kenobi e os rumores de meu bebê Anakin aparecer. aaaaaahhh como eu quero!
> 
> Boa leitura.

A viagem até o refúgio não demorou muito. Elas estavam voando por cima de um grande lago quando Leia viu uma grande casa surgir entre as montanhas, margem do lago e sutilmente iluminada. Seu coração deu um leve disparo em seu peito e ela foi tomada por um sentimento quente e pacífico. Ela não tirou os olhos do lugar enquanto se aproximava. Entrando em um pequeno hangar, elas pousaram e a rampa se abriu. Leia saiu apressada e parou a beira da rampa.

Um homem idoso estava lá aguardando ele tinha uma feição humilde e a cumprimentou com gentileza. A princesa respondeu com um leve aceno, ela estava em um estado quase atônito e mal percebeu ele se aproximar.

Se virando para o lado que era a entrada do hangar ela viu o grande lago mais de perto, ele brilhava com a luz das luas e refletia a sombra negra das montanhas. Ouvindo leves passos atrás de si, Leia sentiu a mão gentil e reconhecível de sua tia em seus ombros, ela estava de pé, mas um pouco encolhida com a outra mão sob o abdome. Sola exibia um grande sorriso com olhos brilhantes.

“Estou vendo que gostou”

“Esse lugar... é como se ... a mamãe esteve aqui, não é?”, Sola balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

“Nós vínhamos aqui nas férias de verão. Gostávamos de nadar no lago, você pode nadar se quiser. Anda, vamos conhecer a casa.”

Sola se virou e rapidamente recebeu apoio do homem grisalho que a sentou em uma cadeira acolchoada, ela a guiou para dentro trocando uma baixa conversa.

Após levarem as malas e se estabelecerem em seus quartos, Leia, já vestida para dormir, estava na varanda de pedra com algumas vinhas verdes e flores. Observando um ponto da varanda com uma arvore do lado. Ahsoka apareceu caminhando até ela.

“Eu vi que ficou eufórica quando viu a casa. Sentiu alguma coisa?”

“Sim... é como se fosse um sonho, um sonho distante. Eu sinto sentimentos e sensações. Tia Sola me disse que mamãe veio aqui antes.”

“Deve ser isso. Sua ligação com ela talvez a tenha ligado aqui também.” Ahsoka respondeu.

“Mas não é só isso...” Leia observou novamente o lugar com a árvore. “Tem algo a mais, como se fosse muito importante, mas não sei porquê.”

“Podemos investigar sobre isso, mas agora tem que dormir. Amanhã começamos cedo.” A mão dela pousou em seu ombro a guiando de volta para a casa.

* * *

“Bom, mantenha sua mente limpa. Deixe que flua em você.”

A voz de Ahsoka entoou calmamente e ressoou pelo pequeno salão abobadado em que elas estavam, também podia ouvir ela circulando ao seu redor e também o barulhinho daquela coisa maldita se movendo. Ela ainda podia sentir um leve ardor em seu ombro e coxa dos tiros anteriores que não conseguiu defender. Quando ela estava começando a pegar o jeito de se defender dos lasers, Ahsoka inventou de botar esse capacete na sua cabeça e bloquear a sua visão.

Leia apertou os dedos na fina estaca de madeira que segurava, era o melhor que tinha para simular algo como o sabre de luz, já que ela ainda não podia usar um de verdade e não tinha um de treino. Ela respirou fundo e se abriu para a Força, ignorando a escuridão em que estava, quando um tempo passou e ela quase estava desistindo um sinal veio.

A esquerda dela, podia ouvir a bola flutuar e balançar. Sentindo um pequeno alerta ela institivamente moveu a espada para o lado, em seguida para cima e baixo, sentindo impacto do laser na madeira em cada vez que movia. Foi quase automático e Leia soltou um suspiro surpreso.

“Isso! Continue. Escute seus instintos.” Ahsoka incentivou.

Leia se manteve atenta e os movimento vieram tão naturalmente que ela quase podia jurar que via a bola voar ao seu redor. Era quase como um borrão no escuro que passava lentamente em sua mente. Era quase surreal.

Quando a sessão de tiros terminou e a bola parou de se mexer, Leia relaxou e abaixou a espada improvisada, levantando a viseira ela viu Ahsoka se aproximar e pegar a bola.

“Isso foi muito bom, Leia. Muito bom para uma primeira vez as cegas.”

“Eu quase podia ver ela! as vezes eu nem precisei querer me mover!” Leia falou em entusiasmo limpando o suor da testa.

“A Força pode guiar nossas ações, assim como pode obedecer a nossos comandos. Mas da próxima vez, Leia”, ela pôs a mão sob os punhos ainda fechados da Princesa. “Tente relaxar mais a sua empunhadura, precisa ser firme, mas não tão apertado. Vai doer seus tendões e restringir em movimentos mais repentinos.”

Leia soltou os dedos esbranquiçados pelo aperto e flexionou as mãos para o sangue voltar. E observou o cabo enegrecidos em alguns pontos pelos tiros.

“Deve ser porquê a madeira não reflete os lasers, então deve ser mais difícil segurar o impacto” Ahsoka refletiu passando os dedos pela lâmina.

“Os sabres de luz são pesados?” Leia perguntou em curiosidade. Já fazia dias que elas treinavam em Varykino e ela se pegava observando de vez em quando os sabres da togruta.

Ahsoka também olhou para os sabres e tirou um do cinto girando o punho na mão.

“Não muito na verdade, tende a variar de um usuário a outro assim como seus modelos. Cada sabre e seu cristal reflete seu próprio dono.”

Ela estendeu a mão com o sabre para Leia que ficou um pouco hesitante em pegar, mas com um leve incentivo da togruta ela pegou. Realmente não era pesado, ela girou olhando os detalhes do punho, soltando a espada de madeira ela encaixou as duas mãos e se afastou de Ahsoka. Apertando o botão a lâmina branca surgiu instantaneamente. Leia deu um leve passo para trás em espanto, a luz branca era quase ofuscante de se olhar, o zumbido constante era bom de se ouvir. Ela balançou levemente o sabre de luz para os lados, experimentando o porte e os sons que vinham. Era bem diferente do que ela viu nas mãos de Vader naquela noite no palácio. Mesmo tendo olhado pouco ela lembrava da cor, era vermelho vivo.

“Por que as cores são diferentes?”

“Por causa dos cristais kyber”, Ahsoka pegou o sabre e o desativou logo depois se sentando sobre os joelhos no chão. Leia fez o mesmo à sua frente.

Ahsoka segurou o sabre rente aos olhos de Leia e soltou o deixando levitar com a Força, fechando os olhos, o sabre girou e aos poucos se desmontou no ar. Leia ficou em silencio e observou em reverencia. No meio das peças um cristal branco e brilhante surgiu, girando lentamente.

“Os cristais kyber são a fonte e o coração do sabre de luz, são peças raras e com uma conexão única com a Força. Consegue sentir?”, Leia assentiu. “Todo Jedi durante seu treinamento pega seu cristal e constrói seu sabre de luz. Eu fiz e você fará. Quando um Jedi consegue seu cristal ele toma uma cor, normalmente azul ou verde, mas de vez em quando pode vir outras. A do mestre Windu era roxa por exemplo.”

“E as suas são brancas.” Leia apontou.

“Sim, mas nem sempre foram... os anteriores eram azul”, Ahsoka piscou algumas vezes como se saísse de um transe ou outra memória distante. “Esses aqui eu consegui de um confronto com um Inquisidor. Eu os curei e peguei para fazer novos sabres.”

“Curou?” Leia perguntou em um curioso e infantil tom.

“Eles estavam corrompidos” Ahsoka pegou o cristal entre os dedos e o olhou ternamente e depois depositou nas mãos de Leia. “Os cristais são ligados ao lado luminoso da Força. Quando um usuário do lado negro toma um, ele o subjuga e o faz “sangrar” por assim dizer. E então se torna vermelho.”

Os pensamentos de Leia correram imediatamente para a lâmina vermelha de Vader, iluminando e refletindo no chão de mármore da sala do trono de Theed. Depois se lembrou do frio e ódio que emararam dele naquela noite. Engolindo seco, ela afastou a memória e voltou a olhar para o cristal em suas mãos.

“Quando poderei fazer o meu?” Leia perguntou.

“Quando estiver pronta.” O cristal voou das mãos de Leia e voltou a levitar nas peças metálicas que se montaram novamente na forma do cabo e voltou para a cintura da togruta. “Isso é tudo por hoje.”

Sentindo alguém se aproximar, Leia se virou e viu Sola em pé na entrada do salão, com um roupão verde claro cobrindo seu vertido solto e roxo.

“Tia Sola! Não deveria andar tanto!” Leia repreendeu e se levantou, correndo em direção a mulher. “O que o droide médico lhe disse? Não pode se esforçar além do que deve!”

“Eu já ouvi o suficiente dos dois, mas não posso ficar deitada o tempo todo, já basta o que eu dormi em Theed.” Sola respondeu balançando seus braços, inconformada. “Eu já me sinto melhor.”

Ela estava bastante agitada desde que Leia passou a mensagem da Rainha Kylantha para ela.

“Eu sei que está chateada, tia. Mas não podemos fazer nada por enquanto. O melhor que pode fazer é cuidar de si mesma agora.”

Sola soltou um suspiro derrotado.

“Se quer cuidar de mim me ajude a ir até os campos. Podemos passar o resto da tarde lá, respirar o ar fresco das cachoeiras vai me fazer bem. Ahsoka, pode vir com a gente se quiser.”

“Ah eu adoraria!”, Ahsoka respondeu animada.

Sola as guiou em uma lenta caminhada por uma trilha passando brevemente por um punhado da floresta que se estendia por todo país do lago. No final, Leia viu um enorme prado verde com várias flores espalhadas, ao longe ela podia ver o conjunto de cachoeiras. Uma sensação inquieta foi acumulando dentro de Leia cada vez que elas caminhavam mais para o campo.

Elas chegaram a um lugar perto dos pés de uma das cachoeiras e do riacho que se formou lá. Leia deixou as coisas que carregava consigo e se afastou das duas mulheres. Entrelaçando seus dedos em espanto ela fechou seus olhos respirando o ar refrescante das quedas d’agua e chamou a Força, imediatamente ela escutou o ressoar distante de uma musica e presença familiar. Leia abriu um grande sorriso e se sentou na grama em deleite.

“Leia?”, a voz de Ahsoka apareceu detrás dela. “Oque você sentiu?”

Sem se virar para ela, Leia respondeu. “Foi aqui, o lugar que vi na minha visão... foi aqui que eu conheci a mamãe.” Um suspiro surpreso pode ser ouvido vindo de Ahsoka. “Soka...” Leia se virou e piscou os olhos marejados ainda mantendo o sorriso. “Eu acho que vou começar a chorar.” Ela suspirou entre risos fracos.

Ahsoka devolveu o sorriso e se ajoelhou bem atrás e a puxou para um abraço forte, a Princesa se deixou cair no corpo e ser abraçada. Após uns momentos assim a togruta a soltou de seu aperto e com as mãos em sua cintura a ergueu até ficar de pé e em frente a ela.

“Oque acha de praticar um pouco de corrida? Aqui tem lugar de sobra”, dando leves tapinhas em seu braço ela se levantou. “Vai! Tente me alcançar, Skygirl!”

“Eu estou de vestido!!” Leia gritou em protesto enquanto corria atrás da mestra ouvindo a risada de Sola no fundo.

Após uma longa maratona elas pararam a beira do riacho. Sola caminhou até lá e levantou o vestido, mergulhando os pés na água. Leia fez o mesmo entrando um pouco mais fundo e molhando o vestido.

“Isso é tãooo bom!”, ela gemeu enquanto mergulhava na água. “Tudo aqui é lindo... suave.” Suspirou quando se rendeu ao frescor e se deixou boiar na água.

“Suponho que tenha trago uma toalha, Leia.” questionou Ahsoka.

“Juro que trago da próxima vez.” Ela respondeu preguiçosamente.

“Acho bom que lembre!”

Mantendo o tom lento e relaxado Leia gemeu alto. “Sim, Mestra!”

Ahsoka balançou a cabeça e voltou da beira para se sentar ao lado de Sola e compartilhar o lanche que trouxeram.

Elas passaram a tarde inteira no campo e Leia voltou para Varykino exausta, mas satisfeita, o acumulo dos dias de treinamento intenso e estudos políticos a fez querer nada menos que se limpar e se jogar na cama. E foi exatamente o que ela fez, mesmo a noite nem tendo começado, Sola e Ahsoka não a incomodaram e a deixaram dormir.

* * *

Mergulhada em sono profundo, a princesa sentiu seu corpo cair lentamente, quase flutuando, com os braços estendidos e camisola balançando, ela pousou suavemente em um gramado familiar. O céu estava escuro, sem nuvens e transbordando de estrelas com as três luas esbranquiçadas. O ar estava frio e refrescante e pelo som da água caindo ao longe ela já sabia que estava de volta aos campos que esteve naquela tarde.

Ela podia ouvir a mesma melodia suave ecoando de onde será vinha.

Ela demorou em se sentar no gramado e observar ao seu redor em vez do céu. Sua visão pelo gramado parou ao ver a figura vestida de azul com lantejoulas a observando com certa distância. Sua mãe segurava uma lanterna com brilho amarelado e suave em uma das mãos e com a outra, graciosamente a chamou com um gesto. Ela tinha um sorriso animado, se não quase travesso em seus lábios.

Leia rapidamente se levantou e correu para sua mãe, agarrando sua mão como uma tábua de salvação a bela mulher não disse nada, apenas a guiou para atravessar o campo. Quando chegaram perto dos limites da floresta, Leia finalmente notou que elas estavam deixando o campo.

Finalmente encontrando sua voz, ela perguntou. “Mãe?”, a mulher emitiu um “hum” para mostrar que estava ouvindo, aos ouvidos de Leia era bem agradável. “Para onde estamos indo? E onde está Mestre Qui-gon?”

“Ele não nos acompanhará hoje, meu amor. O lugar que iremos ver é um caminho apenas nosso.” Padme disse ainda mantendo seu olhar para frente, iluminando o caminho. Olhando em volta, Leia mal podia ver as silhuetas das árvores dada a escuridão ao redor, se não estivesse segurando firmemente a mão de sua mãe ela estaria perdida, ou no mínimo apavorada. Mas se atentasse a ouvir além de seus próprios passos, ela podia escutar sussurros vindos de alguns pontos. Eram desconexos e quebrados, em tons diferentes e de pessoas diferentes. “Não escute, Leia”, ela virou rapidamente a cabeça para sua mãe. “Oque tem por ali não é algo que está preparada para ver. Não ainda... no devido tempo, a Força irá lhe revelar.” Leia franziu os lábios com o aviso, e Padmé continuou. “Pelo menos foi o que Qui-gon me disse, mas se eu não sigo os conselhos dele, ele fica um chato”, ela disse em tom de humor e Leia riu.

“Mãe, eu conheci Varykino. Na verdade, eu estou lá. É lindo como nenhum outro lugar.”

“Eu sei, querida. É o meu lugar preferido, se eu pudesse ter criado você, eu teria te criado lá... em um belo quarto, de frente aos jardins.” Leia podia ver uma luz alaranjada no fim do caminho.

“É onde estou dormindo na verdade”, ela acrescentou.

“Eu deixei muitas coisas lá... era nosso refúgio, sabia? Meu e de seu pai...” o tom melancólico tomou a voz de Padme. “Dentro de um baú. Eu deixava minhas coisas pessoais lá, coisas que significam muito pra mim... eu quero que fique e leve com você.

Uma série de videiras penduradas apareceram, formando uma espécie de cortina verde. A luz alaranjada vinha de lá aparecendo em pequenos feixes pelas folhas. Leia sentiu um puxão na Força, como se fosse um fio, uma corda. Puxando seu ser para aquele lugar ou alguém... deixando a lanterna no chão, sua mãe ergueu a mão e afastou as videiras grossas abrindo para a luz.

“Quero que veja alguém, meu amor.” Ela sorriu com grande amor e emoção enquanto guiava Leia a passar.

Leia piscou algumas vezes com o impacto da luz em seus olhos, quando se acostumou ela percebeu um calor imediato e areia fina em seus pés. Um deserto, ela estava em um deserto infinito.

Um menino, havia um menino um pouco distante, de costas para ela, parado observando o horizonte de dois sóis. Seus cabelos eram loiros, quase como a areia seca e usava uma roupa que parecia ser branca de tecido leve. Havia uma pequena cúpula branca do lado, surrada com a areia e idade. Leia apertou a mão de sua mãe com mais força quando sentiu seu coração acelerar.

A sensação que veio a ela, foi a mesma que sentiu antes, em pequenas doses em sua vida. Sempre ao lado ou atrás dela, mas sempre bem perto. E quando ia olhar, não tinha ninguém. Bem... agora via. Ela estava perto e estava vendo esse alguém, e era esse menino. Aquela presença familiar que a puxava, a corda que ficou esticada e afastada agora estava relaxada. Ela sentiu um misto de alegria excitação subindo.

“Mãe...”, Leia encontrou sua voz, apontando o dedo para o menino ainda alheio a ela e observando os sois. “Quem é ele?”

“Oque você acha, Leia?”, ela respondeu se abaixando um pouco para falar perto dela em um sussurro alegre.

“Eu não sei ... eu..”

“Sim, você sabe. Você sempre soube, querida. Olhe para dentro e irá entender.” Padme sussurrou melodiosa.

Uma pausa com alguns respiros profundos e Leia deu alguns passos hesitantes. Depois virou a cabeça para sua mãe atrás. “Realmente? ... É sério?”, a bela mulher balançou a cabeça com os olhos marejados. A presença, ela reconheceu agora. Era como a dela, quase igual, com sutis diferenças em alguns ecos. Era forte, pulsando como um grande sol. Se virando de volta para olhar o menino, Leia disse. “Eu tenho... Eu tenho um irmão.”

Como se algo tivesse estalado nele, seus ombros subiram um pouco repentinamente. Ele se virou hesitante, e Leia viu dois grandes e inocentes olhos azuis. Azuis como o céu de Alderaan, como as águas de Naboo. Que encaram imediatamente os dela. Um período silencioso ficou entre os dois, ele vez ou outra abriu a boca para falar, mas nada conseguia sair. Eles estavam em um tom de descoberta e curiosidade grande demais para alguém falar. Ela queria tocar a mão dele, até estendeu, e ficou alegre quando ele também respondeu o gesto um pouco hesitante.

Mas algo chamou a atenção dele para a pequena cúpula branca do lado, e tudo desmoronou. Os sois no horizonte se foram e tudo ficou escuro levando a visão dele, e Leia se viu flutuando de novo. As mãos suaves de sua mãe pousaram em seus cachos. E pousaram sua cabeça no travesseiro de sua cama.

“No devido tempo, poderá vê-lo de novo. Não fique frustrada, quando se verem de novo, garanto que nunca mais irão se separar... estarei sempre com vocês, eu te amo, meu pequeno anjo.”

* * *

Leia acordou em surpresa, sentindo seu coração martelar em seu peito. Ela ainda podia sentir o calor em seus pés descalços e precisou respirar fundo para acalmar seu interior emocionado. Se sentando na cama ela ouviu passos apressados no corredor lá fora e uma leve batida na porta.

“Leia?”, era Ahsoka, perguntando com preocupação.

“Pode entrar”, a porta imediatamente abriu e Ahsoka entrou ansiosa.

“Eu senti um distúrbio, que veio daqui. Você está bem?”, ela disse se aproximando da cama.

“Sim, estou bem. Soka, eu tive uma visão.” O olhar incisivo que Leia deu a Mestra a fez entender sobre o que se tratava. Ahsoka suspirou de alivio e se sentou na cama.

“Você a viu?”, Leia afirmou com a cabeça. Ela sorriu e passou a olhar para a parede. “Pode me contar se quiser.” Ahsoka parecia um pouco retraída com o pedido. Talvez já esperando uma negativa, já que Leia mencionou brevemente a primeira visão e ela mesma não era tão aberta a contar certas coisas.

“Eu estava no prado de ontem, como da outra vez...” Ahsoka levantou o olhar para ela e Leia pressionou os lábios, tentando manter fresca a memória. “Nós caminhamos por um caminho na floresta, eu podia ouvir vozes, mas ela não deixou que eu as seguisse.”

“A Força pode lhe mostras muitas coisas, passado, presente, até futuro..., mas devemos te cuidado com o quão fundo vamos.” Disse Ahsoka.

“Ela disse que eu não estava pronta... depois seguimos até o final da trilha e paramos em outro lugar, totalmente diferente... e eu vi alguém. Um menino loiro...”

“Alguém que conhece?”

“Não, mesmo assim eu achei que deveria, no momento que eu o vi eu senti algo que nunca senti, Soka!” A mulher franziu a face, confusa. “Então, ela me disse... Soka, na verdade eu descobri, que ele ... era meu irmão.”

A face de Ahsoka de confusa, foi para chocada. Ela recuou um pouco, “O que?” ela disse em tom baixo. “Leia, você tem certeza disso. As vezes podemos interpretar as coisas erradas”

“Não! Eu não me enganei. Ele me viu, Soka! Eu senti a presença dele, era igual a minha e eu sei que ele me sentiu também!!”, ela disse eufórica. “Eu o senti a minha vida inteira, mas nunca consegui vê-lo. Agora... Eu quero que acredite em mim.”

“E eu acredito, Leia. Apenas me preocupo com você”, ela ergueu as mãos, apaziguando a menina. “Ter visões pode ser um dom, mas deve ter cautela porque nem todas serão tão diretas e fáceis.” Leia abaixou o olhar e se encostou na cabeceira da cama. “Você sabe o nome dele?”

“...Não, eu apenas vi ele, mas não conseguimos falar um com o outro.” Leia olhou para a janela em seu quarto por onde podia ver os jardins e uma parte do lago. “Ele tinha olhos azuis, eram bem gentis e inocentes... consegue ver?”, ela pousou a mão sob a da togruta e fechou os olhos, a imagem dele estava marcada dentro dela.

“Nossa...”, Ahsoka suspirou em surpresa “Ele... se parece com ele.”

“Você quer dizer...”

“Sim, Skygirl. Se parece com Anakin. O cabelo, os olhos, até a marquinha no queixo”, ela riu. “Viu algo mais?”

“Não, apenas um deserto e dois sóis. Não me lembra nenhum planeta que conheço. Talvez Orla Exterior?”

“Sim ... talvez. Mesmo se saiba onde ele está, sabe que não pode ir até ele, não agora. Precisa avançar em seu treinamento e não podemos simplesmente pegar um navio e sair de Naboo. Teremos que esperar o momento, Leia. se seu irmão está escondido, ele deve permanecer assim. Para a proteção de vocês dois.”

Leia apertou os lábios e se encolheu em tristeza, é claro que ela queria voar direto para procurar o irmão, mas Ahsoka estava certa., sua mãe disse o mesmo. Não estava na hora, ela teria que ser paciente.

No começo da noite, depois revisar os arquivos com Sola e treinar algumas acrobacias com Ahsoka, ela estava sozinha. Agora Sola dormia e Ahsoka meditava na varanda. Leia estava caminhando sozinha na casa ainda em sua roupa de treino, perto de seu quarto tinha uma grande porta fechada que ninguém usava. Depois de perguntar ao zelador da casa, ela descobriu que era o quarto de sua mãe.

Dando um último olhar no corredor, ela empurrou levemente a porta para abri-la, entrando pela pequena fresta. O quarto era grande e lindo, possuía várias cortinas nas janelas bloqueando parcialmente a luz, havia uma grande cama de lençol de cetim um pouco empoeirado. O lugar inteiro estava, ninguém entrou ali. Atravessando o quarto podia-se ver uma porta para o que talvez seja o banheiro e um arco para um closet, com vários vestidos pendurados e um baú no fundo.

Indo até o closet ela ligou a luz do lugar. Ela caminhou até o baú olhando para as diversas peças coloridas e passando os dedos em algumas delas com reverencia em seu olhar, ela esperava usar elas um dia. O baú era de madeira branca e vinho, brilhante. Segurando com os dedos apertados, ela levantou lentamente a tampa. Havia algumas coisas lá, uma caixinha de ouro ricamente bordada, um holopad prateado elegante e uma massa escura de tecido no fundo. Leia tirou os objetos um de cada vez com cuidado, e pegou o tecido escuro com as mãos, se levantando para ver. Puxando para cima tomou forma de um longo manto marrom bem escuro. Leia passou alguns segundos analisando o manto em suas mãos, esfregando os dedos para sentir a textura do tecido. Era um manto Jedi genuíno, ela reconheceu das histórias, estátuas do templo em Alderaan e do próprio mestre Qui-gon. A resposta a cerca quem pertencia veio mais rápida que a anterior.

_“era nosso refúgio, sabia? Meu e de seu pai...”_

Era dele...

Leia deu um passo para trás e admirou o manto, lentamente ela passou o tecido pelos braços e ombro e o vestiu. Era grande, Leia já era baixa e ela precisou balançar os braços para poder afastar as mangas e ver as mãos de novo, ela olhou atrás de seus ombros para ver o resto da capa se amontoar no chão ao seu redor, encostando o nariz em seu rosto, ela sentiu um cheiro amadeirado com um leve aroma de óleo. Leia se abaixou e deu atenção aos outros objetos ali. Ela pegou a pequena caixa nas mãos, o estilo a lembrava de uma tradição alderaniana em que toda menina tinha uma caixa de lembranças, com os objetos que ela encontrou talvez tenha o mesmo significado. Abrindo a pequena caixa de ouro ela encontrou apenas uma fina mecha trançada de cabelo loiro. Olhando com certa curiosidade, ela deixou a caixa de lado e pegou o holopad, apertando o botão uma imagem azulada piscou e apareceu. Leia inspirou o ar em surpresa.

Havia duas pessoas uma em frente da outra se encarando. Uma vestida de branco e o mais alto de roupas escuras. Leia se viu facilmente sorrindo quando percebeu o que via. Era um casamento... o casamento de seus pais. Ela também reconheceu a varanda e a arvore no fundo. O pôr do sol e o holograma não deixava ela ver muito dos rostos deles, infelizmente. Mas podia ver alguns traços e uma pequena trança pendurada nos ombros dele. Leia imediatamente olhou para a trança na caixa aberta.

Sorrindo satisfeita ela desligou o holograma, o botou dentro da caixa dourada e fechou. Pegando em seus braços, apertou o objeto dourado em seu peito e fechou o baú, caminhando de volta para sair do quarto com a longa capa se arrastando atrás.

Quando chegou em seu quarto, ela caiu na cama, dormindo abraçada a caixa e embrulhada com o manto.

* * *

Leia sentiu o leve tremor ocasional em seus braços pelo sustento do peso de seu corpo, ela acomodou mais uma vez as mãos na balaustrada de pedra da varanda da casa, sentindo as imperfeições pressionarem contra a palma suave dela. Sentindo o suor escorrer em sua testa e pingar na pedra, era impossível não olhar para a água lá embaixo e a considerável distância entre a varanda em que estava e o lago.

“Concentre-se, Leia...”, a voz metódica de Ahsoka surgiu.

“Eu queria, mas é difícil me concentrar quando estou de cabeça para baixo, a beira da varanda”, Leia respondeu com dificuldade, voltando a ajustar a posição das mãos e manter as pernas esticadas para cima, ela podia sentir um leve vento frio passando sobre a sola dos pés. “Se tia Sola ver isso...”, ela suspirou.

“É por isso, Skygirl, que iremos aproveitar cada minuto da conversa dela com a Rainha para prover suas habilidades dessa maneira”, um som de pegada aconteceu e Leia ouviu algo ser colocado ao seu lado, virando a cabeça um pouco ela pode ver uma rocha oval. “Agora quero que levite essa pedra.”

“É sério isso?!”

“Não pode usar a Força apenas em zona de conforto. Terá que aprender a se concentrar em mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo”, Ahsoka bateu a ponta do dedo da pedra “Precisa sentir a Força no ambiente ao seu redor, sentir a rocha aqui, a pedra que a apoia, o corpo que a sustenta, a água, as plantas. Tudo isso está interligado e essa união irá ajudar você, se souber deixar a Força te guiar. Como em seus exercícios às cegas.” Leia franziu a testa e hesitou. Ela pode sentir outro tremor das articulações de seus cotovelos tremerem em querer ceder. “Me siga, eu te mostro.”

Leia pode ver de canto de olho outra rocha surgir e Ahsoka facilmente subir na balaustrada e ficar de pernas para cima, perfeitamente ereta deixando as rochas entre elas. Ela a olhou com uma expressão de incentivo.

“Ok... eu só preciso levitar a pedra, né?”, Leia perguntou com um toque de esperança.

“Sim... por enquanto sim”, ela fechou os olhos sorrindo e Leia lutou para não fechar a cara em desânimo. “Feche os olhos e respire ... só respire. Sinta”

Mergulhando lentamente na Força, Leia deixou se sustentar por ela e esqueceu a fadiga nos braços. Ouvindo as folhas das plantas e arvores do local e a água bater contra a parede da casa. Aos poucos ela conseguiu tirar o objeto do lugar e faze-lo subir e subir.

 _“Mantenha-se assim... muito bom”_ , a voz terna de Ahsoka ecoou em sua mente. _“Agora a minha pedra, pegue e coloque sobre a sua.”_

 _“Como na cúpula de R2?”_ , uma risada veio.

_“Sim como você faz com o pobre R2”_

Depois de mais alguns minutos de concentração e perseverança, Leia ouviu.

_“Isso, você conseguiu”_

Leia vibrou em felicidade e autorrealização e mal prestou atenção a quem vinha até elas.

“Grande Shiraya! Mas o que é isso?!”

Leia arregalou os olhos sendo arrancada imediatamente de seu fluxo com a Força, as pedras caíram e ela viu o borrão de Sola na varanda com a boca aberta e as mãos na cintura, quando seus braços imediatamente cederam e ela caiu para fora da varanda com um pequeno grito, suas costas bateram na água e ela afundou no lago frio. Leia pode ouvir a voz abafada de sua tia a chamar da superfície, nadando para cima a princesa emergiu e os risos de Ahsoka foi a primeira coisa que ouviu. Olhando para cima as duas mulheres estavam apoiadas na varanda olhando-a de cima. Sola é claro mais preocupada, mas logo relaxou a expressão e pôs a mão nos lábios para reprimir uma risada.

“Me desculpe, Leia”, ela disse ainda lutando para não rir.

Leia suspirou e pendeu a cabeça para o lado e começou a rir.

* * *

Observando o pôr do sol da varanda debaixo da arvore, Leia passou a mão carinhosamente sob a cúpula prateada de R2. Um bipe suave veio do droide ao seu lado.

“Você estava aqui não é, R2?”, Leia começou. “No dia em que eles se casaram.” O droide respondeu confirmando. “Eu entendo o porquê, esse lugar é lindo, perfeito. Diferente de lá fora. Aqui não tem Império, perigo, segredos. Deve ser por isso que ela queria cria a gente aqui... ou eles queriam... eu não sei”, Leia sussurrou apertando mais o manto em volta de seu corpo. “É um pouco injusto eu saber tanto sobre ela, família, o rosto, a voz... e tão pouco sobre ele, só histórias, um holo embaçado, uma trança e um manto velho.” Apoiando o queixo no joelho, ela fez um bico aborrecido. Movendo uma das mãos para a frente de seu rosto, observou os feixes de luz alaranjada passar entre os seus dedos. “Eu também tenho isso... a Força...”

“E muito mais Leia...” Ahsoka chegou se sentando na balaustrada ficando ao seu lado.

“Não precisa entrar de surpresa assim”

“Você precisa ficar mais atenta ao seu redor” ela disse observando o crepúsculo no horizonte, depois se virando para Leia, olhando com um pequeno sorriso familiar. “Então achou isso aqui? Isso é surpresa, mesmo fazendo sentido.”

“Cheira um pouquinho a óleo”, Leia comentou aproximando a manga longa no nariz.

“Isso não é surpresa e faz mais sentido ainda”, Ahsoka riu “Anakin adorava ficar mexendo em qualquer coisa, nesse baixinho azul aí, nas naves, até mesmo no próprio braço as vezes!” Leia a olhou com interrogação. “Ah, ele tinha um dos braços como uma prótese mecânica, ele perdeu parte do braço em um duelo com Dookan, ou algo assim, foi antes de eu ser designada para ser padawan dele... o que eu quero dizer! Leia. É que tem isso em você, não a mecânica! Isso você vai melhorar e vou fazer questão disso, mas... essa vontade de consertar as coisas, fazer as coisas por sua conta, a iniciativa... essa motivação de fazer as coisas melhores.” Ahsoka passou o braço sobre os ombros de Leia. “Isso também pode incluir a cabeça quente, a teimosia e um pouco de orgulho talvez?” ela brincou.

Leia ruborizou e se encolheu rindo. “Tudo isso?”, ela parou de rir, agora de humor mais leve começou a pegar em uma mecha do cabelo solto, enrolando nos dedos. “Soka, no holo que eu vi, ele usava uma trança... um pouco estranho admito. Mas porque usar?”

“A trança era mais para mostrar a posição na ordem, quando um youngling virava um padawan de algum cavaleiro ou mestre, eles usavam uma trança ou algum acessório caso fosse uma espécie que não provinha de cabelos. Eu por exemplo, usava uma peça com pequenas contas.” Ahsoka passou os dedos institivamente por detrás de seu montral, assumindo a face distante e familiar, que Leia já sabia traduzir que ela estava lembrando de alguma coisa do passado. Segundos depois de um leve devaneio, Ahsoka se virou imediatamente para Leia com um sorriso. Se afastando um pouco, ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos da menina, penteado com os dedos. “Quando era graduado cavaleiro, você cortava a trança.” Leia sentiu um pequeno puxão atrás de sua orelha direita, ela tentou virar a cabeça, mas foi impedida por um dedo de Ahsoka gentilmente em sua bochecha empurrando de volta para olhar o horizonte alaranjado. “Eu sempre vi como uma forma de também simbolizar a ligação entre o mestre e o aprendiz. Eu lembro de ver alguns refazendo a trança quando o cabelo do seu padawan crescia. Anakin uma vez me disse que Obi-Wan fazia isso para ele. Ele disse que não gostava muito, mas dava pra ver que não era verdade. Esconder sentimentos não era o forte dele”, ela soltou uma risada curta e deu outro puxão leve, “Não mesmo, principalmente perto da Padme.”

Uma outra risada surgiu e Sola apareceu, andando agora bem melhor do que alguns dias atrás no passeio no prado. Ela se aproximou e se apoiou com os braços na balaustrada de pedra ao lado de R2, passando um leve carinho no droide.

“A carinha de bobo que os dois faziam era impagável. Principalmente quando tentavam esconder. Mamãe e eu adorávamos provocar Padme sobre isso, mas era sempre a mesma resposta, de que eram só bons amigos.” Sola se inclinou e lançou um olhar afiado para Leia, dando tapinhas em sua coxa, “E olha no que deu.” Ahsoka gargalhou atrás.

Leia já estava parando de rir quando um pequeno peso bateu em seu peito, olhando para baixo viu uma pequena trança pendurada, ela passou os dedos ela passou os dedos cuidadosamente na mecha marrom, seu riso se encolheu para um sorriso mais contido e significativo, ela fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça nos ombros da mestra.

“Obrigada, Soka.” Ela sussurrou vendo os últimos raios do sol desaparecer e pensou se seu irmão gêmeo também estava olhando para o horizonte, assim como ela.

Ela sabia que sim...

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite, Leia estava deitada na cama encarando os jardins pela janela de seu quarto. Enrolando a trança em seu dedo. Pensando sobre a conversa na varanda mais cedo a cerca de seus pais biológicos.

Leia não pode deixar de rir com elas, mas pensando melhor e mais a fundo, ela refletiu a situação deles. Querendo ou não, eles viviam uma mentira, um segredo. E ela e seu irmão eram parte disso, embora não soubesse até que ponto... havia muito amor entre eles, isso era inegável, mas era reprimido e escondido. E isso resultou em ela e seu irmão separados e escondidos, querendo ou não eles sem querer também viviam uma mentira. Só que a vida deles dependia disso. O Império, forçava ela viver isso, forçava seus pais adotivos se arriscarem por isso entre muitas coisas. A caça aos Jedi ainda existia agora somado com a caça a rebelião. Vader e os Inquisidores mataram os Jedi e sua ordem inclusive caçavam os remanescentes como Ahsoka e se a achassem ela irá ter o mesmo destino que...

Leia não conseguiu engolir o bolo que formou em sua garganta com o pensamento que veio. Ela não sabia como não tinha pensado nisso depois de tantos meses ...

Sobre que Vader talvez tenha matado seu pai...

O próprio pensamento depois de uns momentos ficou totalmente conflitante, e Leia não sabia decidir se era por causados pequenos momentos que ela passou com ele. No fundo, por mais que o assunto fizesse sentido, no final, de alguma forma alguma coisa não se encaixava ali.

Ela não queria pensar sobre isso, seria fácil demais odiar Vader por isso se ela soubesse disso meses antes de tudo isso. O ódio e raiva não era o caminho Jedi, mas não era apenas isso para Leia... ela não...

Ela não queria pensar sobre isso...

Em sua mente infantil, ela preferiu enterrar isso o máximo que pode e se permitir dormir. Ela queria aproveitar seus últimos dias em Naboo em paz.

* * *

Leia não se lembrava de ter se divertido tanto quanto se divertiu em Varykino. Mesmo com o treinamento puxado e os assuntos políticos, ela com toda certeza sabia que iria amar e lembrar desses meses em Naboo como uma das melhores coisas que lhe aconteceu.

Ela com toda certeza iria voltar toda vez que pudesse. E não só para ajudar a Rainha e sua célula. Mas também para deitar no colo da avó e rir com Pooja e Ryoo.

A despedida com sua recuperada tia não foi longa, elas iriam se ver em breve no Senado, mas foi com a Rainha Kylantha e as criadas. Principalmente com Elianné e Milandre a cercando de mimos e advertências que iam desde a célula rebelde até os penteados que elas lhe ensinaram e exigiam que ela usasse suas obras de arte no Senado ou em qualquer outro evento. Kylantha precisou controlar as criadas para deixar Leia ir com Ahsoka.

Ela deu uma última olhada no palácio e na cidade de Theed e entrou no Tantive IV com Ahsoka, sendo recebidas por um feliz Capitão Antilhes, que a deixou realizar alguns comandos para levantar voo na nave. E Leia tremeu de emoção quando viu as estrelas se esticarem com a entrada no hiperespaço, assim como na saída. Vendo o planeta azul e branco novamente fez Leia perceber a carga de saudades que sentia de sua Alderaan, da neve, das montanhas e acima de tudo... de seus pais.

Ela não esperou a rampa descer totalmente e saltou na plataforma, mal percebendo a firmeza e destreza que pousou, correu aflita para os braços abertos e o rosto sorridente de sua mãe, quase a derrubando, sendo apoiadas pelo pai. E eles formaram seu tradicional abraço apertado.

Breha sussurrava seu nome repetidas vezes com repetidos beijos em seu rosto.

“Querida, deixe nossa filha respirar”, Bail disse rindo.

“Desculpe, eu apenas...”, a Rainha respirou fundo e continuou, “Como foi, meu amor?”

Leia admirou detalhadamente as feições do rosto da Rainha, as pregas em seus olhos devido à grande felicidade de tê-la de volta, os olhos escuros marejados e uma energia avassaladora amorosa que emanava dela e de seu pai ao lado. Leia respirou fundo o ar frio familiar de Alderaan e relaxou os ombros direcionando o olhar para os dois.

“Política, Rainha, baile, atentado e Império... no mínimo interessante e com toda certeza emocionante, mamãe... eu não sei nem por onde começar.”

Estar de volta ao seu quarto dava uma sensação estranha, ela já estava tão acostumada aos aposentos do palácio de Theed e seu quarto em varykino, até sentia falta das colunas e cor. Ela ficou em pé no meio do quarto um pouco alheia enquanto deixavam suas coisas no quarto, incluindo algumas coisas que Sola e sua avó lhe deram de presente e é claro as coisas que encontrou em varykino.

Ahsoka e seus pais estavam em uma reunião no escritório de seu pai, ela esperava que a togruta conseguisse fazer seus pais mudarem de ideia acerca de ela ser treinada. Qualquer negativa não iria impedir das duas continuarem o que começaram, mas iria ficar mais complicado a medida que ela avançasse.

Fazendo um gesto com as mãos, Leia pediu para que os criados deixassem a bagagem onde estava, ela mesma iria arrumar suas coisas e também, tinham algumas coisas que outros não podiam ver. Quando estava finalmente sozinha ela arrumou a bagagem em volta de si em um semicírculo e abriu as malas. Suas roupas brancas usuais estavam lá, dobradas e limpas. Um leve cheiro de flor Milla vinha emanava delas, Leia sorriu com o detalhe, lembrava Jobal. Com calma, arrumou suas roupas de volta ao pequeno closet que tinha e apenas depois pode dar atenção aos presentes.

Diferente de suas próprias malas, as trazidas de Naboo revelavam um conjunto de vários tecidos coloridos e algumas joias. Apesar de Leia não ser uma pessoa exatamente adepta ao uso de joias e certa extravagância, os objetos eram mais para uso sentimental do que apenas para exibir. Mas pegando uma tiara dourada com uma gema rosa incrustada no topo e com uma extensão espiral nos lados que poderia até usar com seus tradicionais pães, Leia teria que admitir, sua mãe biológica gostava de elegância e talvez um pouco de extravagância. Deixando de lado a primeira, ela viu outra tiara desta vez prateada e mais simples que tinham pequenas curvas para decorar. Olhando o resto das decorações de cabelo ela tinha quase certeza que Elianné, Milandre e as outras tiveram um dedo ali, Leia riu internamente, era mais um jeito de elas lhe pressionarem a usar outros penteados além dos coques e pães laterais.

“Ok, se é assim...”, Leia disse com humor. Puxando alguns tecidos para fora da mala sabendo que estava mais bagunçando do que arrumando, revelou o manto escuro que tinha a caixa dourada enrolada dentro.

A princesa fez questão de separar um lugar especial para aqueles ali. O mesmo compartimento no fundo de seu armário que ela escondia sua mochila de exploração do templo. Assim que depositou o manto ela sentiu a presença de Ahsoka se manifestar e logo após a mesma entrar no quarto.

“Olha isso! eu não entendo o que vocês políticos tem com roupas” Ahsoka cruzou os braços andando cuidadosamente para não pisar nas roupas jogadas no chão. “Você realmente vai usar tudo isso?”

Leia riu e se virou para a mestra, “É claro que vou, terei que ter uma boa aparência quando for ao senado. O que trouxe?”, ela perguntou notando agora a bolsa que Ahsoka trazia.

“Ah! Apenas algumas coisas suas”, abrindo a bolsa ela tirou o holocrom e estendeu até ela, “Acho bom guardar na sua mochila, em breve iremos sair, quero ver o templo que mencionou antes, talvez podemos achar algumas coisas e acampar.”

“Meus pais deixaram?” Leia pegou o holocrom, o colocou dentro da mochila e fechou o compartimento.

“Acho que o atentado em Naboo mexeu um pouco com Bail, ele permitiu que você se prepare para algumas coisas” Ahsoka ergueu as mãos com pouca animação e Leia já entendeu.

“Então ele ainda não quer o treinamento”, ela disse com um pouco de decepção. Ela não tinha muita esperança, mas era um pouco revoltante que seu pai não aprovasse o treinamento, mesmo que ela precisasse. Sua mãe, ainda que mais flexível, com certeza concordava com ele. Ela preferia contar as histórias de Jedi do que ver a filha se arriscar a se tornar uma. Com um longo suspiro ela voltou a arrumar as roupas. “Quanto tempo iremos ficar na floresta?”

“Uma semana, mais ou menos”

“Papai vai achar que você me sequestrou”, Leia brincou.

“Eu não pretendo por enquanto, Skygirl.” Ahsoka respondeu. “Só se você me pedir.” Ela riu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é... Mais visões, Luke dando uma pequena sugestão. Sei que foi cruel não deixar meus gêmeos trocarem pelo menos uma palavra. Mas calma, quando menos perceberem choverá conteúdo Luke e Leia.
> 
> Ahsoka com certeza está se lembrando muito de seu período de padawan, ainda mais com Leia (que aparenta Padme mas com algumas atitudes completamente Anakin) 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado 
> 
> Que a Força esteja com vocês, Sempre.


	10. Moeda de garantia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There!
> 
> Espero que estejam bem, porque o mês de Agosto mal começou e já veio batendo na gente...
> 
> Enfim... Desejo a vocês uma boa leitura. Qualquer coisa podem comentar. 
> 
> Fanarts dos capítulos disponíveis no meu Tumblr: padawanjuh

Dois anos depois...

* * *

A floresta passava em um borrão alaranjado proveniente do outono de Alderaan. Ela sentiu o frio picar sua face enquanto corria entre as árvores, pulando entre as raízes e saltando entre algumas pedras. Ouvindo o zumbido familiar daquela bola maldita, aumentou o aperto no cabo do sabre e travou as pernas arrastando algumas folhas no processo. Ligando rapidamente o sabre ela conseguiu desviar o primeiro tiro e o segundo.

“Não vai ser hoje, queridinha.” Leia murmurou em vitória, mas logo se calando ao ouvir o som rápido de passos. Ela se abaixou imediatamente e deu alguns passos para trás a tempo de conseguir chocar os sabres, os cruzando.

Ahsoka a impulsionou para trás e criou uma pequena distância. “Fique de olho em seu equilíbrio.” Ela alertou antes de pular novamente em direção a Leia balançando o sabre pela direita. Usando o peso da Togruta a princesa direcionou a lâmina para o lado e conseguiu dar um chute no joelho dela. Ahsoka balançou um pouco pro lado antes das duas voltarem ao duelo.

Não demorou muito até Leia começar a se cansar e abrir a guarda fazendo Ahsoka conseguir desarma-la e ela cair de costas nas folhas. Sentindo a cobrança de seus músculos, Leia gemeu e largou os braços no chão.

“Você durou mais que da última vez, Skygirl, mas precisa ficar mais atenta aonde coloca seus pés. Não pode executar as formas direito sem um bom equilíbrio.”

“Eu sei”, Leia gemeu de cansaço enquanto se sentava. Distraída, ela mal pegou o repentino alerta da Força e jogou o corpo para o lado desviando de mais dois tiros vindos de cima. “Hey!”, ela gritou surpresa empurrando com a Força a bola de metal para longe com um movimento do braço.

“Não precisa tratar ele assim”, Ahsoka disse em tom dramático.

“Eu detesto essa coisa”

“Ah se eu ganhasse um crédito toda vez que escuto isso” Ahsoka estendeu a mão e ajudou a garota levantar. “Teremos que encurtar nosso acampamento. Seu pai está nos chamando de volta a Aldera.”

“E quantas vezes ele já chamou?”

“Três”

“Nossa, depois de tanto tempo achei que duas era o máximo até ele desistir” Leia riu batendo as mãos nas pernas para tirar as folhas secas e acompanhar Ahsoka de volta para o templo abandonado.

Quase dois anos se passaram desde os eventos em Naboo, ela sentia falta do planeta e de quem vivia lá, apesar de Sola mandar e trazer mensagens sempre que podia. Assim como também algumas coisas da célula rebelde instalada em Naboo. Em breve um carregamento de plasma iria ser transportado para uma célula aliada localizada na orla exterior e Sola estaria com elas. Era a melhor chance de Leia para alcança-lo...

Desde que tomou consciência da existência de seu irmão gêmeo, ele esteve constantemente na sua mente. Coisas como se ele estava bem ou se ele sabia sobre ela, afinal, ele também a viu naquela visão. Será que ele queria encontra-la tanto quanto ela queria encontrar ele? As vezes ela conseguia senti-lo quando meditava, mas era sempre um pouco nebuloso e distante. Ela sabia que não conseguiria realmente se comunicar com ele se não o encontrasse pessoalmente. Além dele tinha outra variável na equação.

Mestre Kenobi... ele estava treinando seu irmão também?

O breve deslize de R2 quando ela lhe perguntou sobre quem estava com seu irmão resultou na descoberta de que o mestre de seu pai estava vivo, foi uma noite agitada que ela e Ahsoka passaram, a Togruta passou por vários estados de espírito até conseguir absorver a notícia. Mas em consequência, R2 se calou de mais detalhes. Bem... se ele falou algo a mais para Ahsoka em particular, Leia não sabia. R2, por mais que fosse leal a Leia, tinha que obedecer a algumas diretrizes que foram impostas por seu pai adotivo acerca de algumas coisas. Parecia que a localização do General Kenobi era um dos segredos mais importantes da Rebelião.

O que obrigava Leia a procurar por si mesma. Tudo que ela precisava era de uma nave e tempo. Ela iria acha-lo.

“Preciso que arrume sua mochila quando formos a orla exterior, Leia. Iremos fazer um pequeno desvio durante o descarregamento” Disse Ahsoka assim que elas chegaram a uma das entradas encobertas do templo abandonado.

“Aonde vamos?”

“Não muito longe, o planeta que iremos tem algo que queremos.”

“E o que seria?”, Leia entoou.

“Seu cristal”

Leia parou no meio do corredor do templo se virando para Ahsoka logo atrás. A Togruta a olhava com intensidade. “Soka, eu não sei se estou pronta...”, Leia começou se encolhendo e voltando a andar no corredor.

“Você está pronta, Leia. Eu já venho vendo isso a um tempo.” Ahsoka apressou o passo e ficou ao lado de Leia passando a mão em seu braço com carinho, um gesto agora rotineiro entre elas. “Fazer seu sabre de luz é importante para a formação de um Jedi, e a busca pelo cristal é essencial. É normal que fique nervosa, mas eu não estaria te levando se não soubesse que é capaz. E acredite, Leia, nunca vi ninguém como você, é uma aprendiz nata, tem todo o potencial de se tornar uma das Jedi mais poderosas.”

“Não que tenha sobrado muitos por aí”, disse Leia em uma tentativa de humor amargo.

Aguardando alguns segundos, Ahsoka perguntou com um tom mais terno, “O que anda a incomodando, Skygirl?”

Leia olhou para a mestra com os lábios franzidos, ela pegou a mochila perto da entrada do templo e pôs nas costas. “Sinto que deveria ir atrás dele...” ela murmurou chateada.

“Acho que já conversamos sobre isso.”

“Eu sei que para nossa proteção devemos ficar afastados. Mas Soka, se a Força revelou ele pra mim não acha que não tenha um motivo maior? Não consigo mais ficar parada sabendo que ele está lá fora esperando!”, ela balançou o braço para o céu, mas a visão de algo acima fez a princesa esquecer a discussão. Apertando os olhos ela podia ver a forma de um stardestroier pairando na orbita de Alderaan. “Soka... Sobre o que papai queria falar?”

Ela podia sentir a presença familiar acima...

“Eu não sei, apenas que era para você voltar.” Ahsoka respondeu tensa agora olhando para cima, com certeza sentiu também. “Acho bom você ir. Ficarei aqui no templo por enquanto... tome cuidado”, ela disse em tom baixo zeloso passando novamente a mão em seu ombro. “Que a Força esteja com você, Skygirl.”

Ahsoka se afastou e depois de um último olhar para o céu entrou dentro do templo abandonado para se esconder entre suas câmaras. Leia assistiu a forma dela sumir nas sombras do templo, ela respirou fundo.

“Que a Força esteja com você, Soka...”

Sem esperar mais a princesa correu em direção a sua Speeder bike, montando e ligando rapidamente. Ela pôs em velocidade máxima ainda atenta a presença da Força acima.

O que ele está fazendo aqui??

Nos quase dois anos que se passaram poucas vezes viu Vader, a maioria era no Senado quando ia com Senadora Naberrie ou seu pai. sempre aparecendo afastado para ver brevemente a sessão e de quebra aplicar medo nos senadores e assessores presentes, mas algo dentro de Leia sugeria que não era só para isso que ele aparecia no Senado.

Quando tomou coragem de perguntar a Ahsoka sobre as conversas mentais e as formações delas ela apenas lhe respondeu quase o mesmo de antes. Que as ligações mentais eram relativamente raras, formadas de alguns modos em sensíveis a força, e a maioria deles vinham com o vínculo entre mestre e aprendiz, podia vir de outros jeitos, mas precisavam de um vínculo forte e bem estabelecido. Depois de ouvir aquilo Leia ficou quieta sobre o assunto com a mestra. Assim como seu irmão, ela podia sentir Vader sob ela as vezes, quando meditava ou quando ia dormir. Apenas uma pequena sonda, nunca foi além disso.

Leia sabia que deveria contar para Ahsoka sobre isso, ela certamente ficaria irritada e com certeza acarretaria um acalorado sermão, mas algo nela sempre cortou a intenção de contar sobre isso. Talvez ela tenha medo de dizer que possui uma ponte mental com um Lord Sith temido pela galáxia inteira que provavelmente matou seu pai e com certeza mataria Ahsoka, e que esse vínculo se formou ou apareceu tão facilmente, se não mais fácil e natural que o delas... e que de vez em quando se ativa.

Infernos corellianos!! porque ela deixou chegar a esse ponto?

Agora Vader estava na orbita de Alderaan e ela estava correndo para o palácio para saber o que diabos ele quer, e que não seja acerca da rebelião de seu pai... ou a dela. Ela precisava controlar as suas emoções...

Era incrível como Ahsoka conseguia se esconder, ela já não a sentia.

Olhando novamente para cima, a visão familiar da coruja de penas esverdeadas passou por cima dela para o templo. Mais tranquila ela voltou a olhar para frente, Morai a protegeria...

Ela chegou em tempo recorde no palácio, deixou o speeder no armazém e saltou direto para seu quarto pela passagem. Largando a mochila no fundo de seu armário, ela passou brevemente a mão sob o compartimento onde as coisas de seus pais estavam escondidas e foi se limpar e arrumar. Se vestir foi relativamente rápido, suas roupas eram simples e com suas aias já fazendo seu cabelo em um coque com tranças penduradas ela rapidamente estava andando pelos corredores de sua casa em direção a sala do trono.

Chegando ao grande salão a primeira coisa que Leia viu foi sua mãe em pé ao lado de seu trono, imersa em pensamento. A delegação estava espalhada pela sala.

“Mamãe?”, Leia a chamou e a Rainha se alertou, ela afastou todas as preocupações do rosto ao ver a filha. “O que está acontecendo? Eu vi o stardestroier.” Breha fez um gesto com a mão pedindo calma.

“O Governador Tarkin veio dar uma visita em Alderaan, ele requisita que toda a família real esteja aqui. Provavelmente teremos que fazer um banquete para ele e seus homens também.” A Rainha se sentou em seu trono calmamente, ela provavelmente estava tentando tranquiliza-la, sua mãe gostava de fazer isso para afastar Leia das preocupações. Mas Leia sabia por que sua mãe estava nervosa.

“Mas mãe—”, Leia tentou avisar.

“Leia se sente, rápido.” Leia pressionou os lábios e recuou, ainda hesitante se sentou ao lado de sua mãe.

Ela ficou ereta no pequeno trono, era um pouco mais baixo que o de sua mãe, mas com o mesmo design, um metal prateado fosco e liso, com a parte de apoio a costa elevado para cima e os braços de apoio curvados com o assento, parecido com o trono da Rainha em Naboo. Lembrando dela, Leia se acomodou e pousou as mãos no colo, ela deveria mostra passividade como uma boa alderaniana.

Apesar de ter suas ressalvas com o Governador Tarkin...

Seu pai acompanhado com o governador entrou na sala do trono, o rosto de Bail já era uma antecipação, Leia teve que segurar a careta de desconforto ao ouvir o agito da delegação e o suspiro contido de sua mãe ao ver a figura sombria aparecer logo depois. O salão ficou frio e Leia precisou subir mais os escudos, ela sabia que ele estava olhando para ela.

Assim que chegaram perto sua mãe já recuperada do choque se levantou os saudando em seu usual tom diplomático, Leia se levantou logo depois e ficou calada. Ela mal conseguiu ouvir a conversa se desenrolando ao seu lado. Era a primeira vez em um bom tempo que eles estavam tão perto.

“Princesa Leia, finalmente pude conhece-la pessoalmente”, a voz rebuscada de Tarkin fez Leia despertar e olhar imediatamente para o homem alto e de rosto magro com feições quase lembrando de uma caveira, seria assustador se Vader não estivesse também ali.

Leia elevou um pouco o rosto e cumprimentou o imperial. “Governador, Lord Vader, é uma honra. Sejam bem-vindos a Alderaan.”

Tarkin a olhou de cima a baixo, mantendo um rosto presunçoso ele voltou a conversar com seus pais. Leia apertou os olhos, ela tomou as mesmas considerações de quando ouviu o nome dele pela primeira vez. Definitivamente ela não gostava do Gran Moff.

Seria um longo dia.

* * *

Foi definitivamente um longo dia. Na primeira oportunidade seus pais dispensaram ela para os estudos, mesmo que ela nem tivesse estudos programados já que se não fosse a visita inesperada de Tarkin e Vader ela ainda estaria treinando com Ahsoka na floresta. Com certeza era melhor do que ficar trancada na sala de estudos sentindo as emoções nervosas dos moradores do palácio e a presença maçante de Vader, que com certeza estava elevando os nervos de seu pai.

E tudo que ela tinha para seu prazeroso cárcere era o livro de contos de Naboo que Jobal havia lhe dado através de Sola. Havia uma nota escrita com uma letra elegante de sua avó no rodapé da folha de rosto lhe mandado bênçãos. Aquilo deu um momento tranquilizante a Leia.

A presença de Vader tão perto assim de novo tinha um outa perspectiva agora que ela tinha um claro maior conhecimento da Força. Ela ainda sentia um receio do Lord Sith, mas analisando melhor, curiosidade era o verdadeiro sentimento predominante. Essa curiosidade foi plantada desde o dia do atentado em Naboo e aparecia periodicamente. Ele sabia que ela era sensível a Força? Se sim, por que não a abordar e faze-la sumir como o Império fazia com os que encontravam? Era confuso. Ela não gostava dessa incerteza... O que ele realmente queria?

Leia suspirou alto e fechou o livro deixando na mesa ao seu lado. Um barulho da porta chamou sua atenção, R2 apareceu com um bip baixo espreitando no canto, Leia o chamou para dentro e o droide veio para o lado dela.

“Deixa-me adivinha, espreitou até aqui para ver se eu estava bem?”, o droide confirmou e perguntou em seguida se ela iria fazer alguma coisa a cerca da visita do Gran Moff. “Infelizmente não parceiro, isso é com papai e mamãe. O melhor que podemos fazer é agrada-lo e esperar que ele seja rápido.”

Leia se levantou e caminhou até a grande janela que dava vista a uma parte dos jardins de sua casa e encarou as folhagens alaranjadas e caindo no chão. Ela não gostava que os criados limpassem as folhas do chão e jogassem fora, ela gostava de cair em cima de um monte e ver a folhas caírem de volta, mesma coisa a neve e a chuva. O céu normalmente acinzentado do outono estava escurecendo. Tinha uma tempestade chegando. Talvez ela pode tomar um banho de chuva da varanda de seu quarto, sempre acalmava ela.

Ela não viu seus pais até o horário que ela teria que descer para o jantar dedicado a Tarkin.

Entrando no corredor que dava para o salão, ela encontrou Vader de frente a uma janela que ela sabia que dava direto no jardim pessoal da família real, era onde a estátua de Amidala estava, embora não pudesse ser vista completamente por causa das arvores.

Ele nem se virou para notar a presença dela, continuou a olhar pela janela e Leia duvidava que estivesse distraído, ela pensou em dar meia volta até deu uma sugestão de um passo para trás, mas desistiu da ideia, ela tinha certeza que ele já sabia que estava ali. Apertando o lábio e engolindo seco, caminhou até ele, quando chegou perto ele moveu minimamente o capacete em sua direção.

“Princesa”, Vader cumprimentou, ele parecia um pouco solene com a cabeça baixa.

Leia levou alguns segundos para falar, “Eu não creio que já vi o senhor distraído, sempre parece alerta.”

“Eu estou sempre alerta” ele apontou voltando a olhar para a janela. “Seu trabalho no Senado está indo bem, embora perceba que não é levada a sério.”

Leia soltou um suspiro pelo nariz mostrando uma sugestão de um riso. “Ainda sou uma criança, é de se entender que eles não me levem muito a sério. Metade dos senadores não conseguem olhar além da própria atmosfera do seu planeta.”

“É de se esperar, eles se afundam em sua própria incompetência.”

“Milord realmente não gosta de políticos, não é?”

“Não gosto de incompetência, fazem seus cargos inúteis logo não vejo o por que a existência do senado além de um próprio capricho que o Imperador permite.”

“A burocracia pode ser chata ou até irritante para o senhor, mas é necessária. Afinal, o Império é grande e expansivo.” Leia defendeu, cruzando os braços, levou um tempo até perceber que ela imitou o gesto do Lord Sith já que ele também mantinha os braços cruzados.

Incerta do que poderia fazer agora, a princesa se virou para também olhar pela janela, a estátua estava lá, podia ver uma boa parte com os flashes dos raios que vinham da eminente tempestade.

“Então, essa é a estátua que mencionou naquele dia...” Vader disse quebrando o silêncio. Olhando de lado, Leia podia sentir a mesma aura melancólica de quando o encontrou. Leia abaixou os olhos e mexeu os braços mais apertados em sua volta.

“Ela significava muito para você, não é?” Leia precisou de 3 segundos até arregalar os olhos e perceber o que disse. A máscara negra virou lentamente em direção a ela. Leia deu um pequeno passo para trás e abriu a boca, mas acabou gaguejando. “Quero dizer... ah... m-me desculpe eu não pretendia perguntar algo pessoal.”

Vader permaneceu calado, apenas observando a princesa perder a postura e escorregar no nervosismo. Parte dos senadores adorariam ver a afiada princesa de Alderaan parecer nada menos que uma criança nervosa.

“Leia...” Ele chamou calando a princesa. Leia se encolheu sem graça e encarou o Lord Sith. Ela franziu a testa quando Vader se inclinou para o que parecia querer dizer algo, mas imediatamente moveu o capacete para trás dela e Leia se virou para olhar o final do corredor vazio dando um passo para trás.

Passos surgiram e Tarkin apareceu com Bail ao lado e os membros de alto escalão de sua tripulação. Bail ao vê-los vacilou em seu passo, ele corrigiu rapidamente, mas não passou despercebido por Leia que prontamente deu outro passo para trás.

“Ah, Lord Vader, que bom que já está aqui. Achei que não viria.” Tarkin falou em um tom estranhamente mais alegre que o normal. Ele parecia satisfeito com algo.

Leia tinha um mal pressentimento sobre isso, e os sentimentos emanando de seu pai apenas reforçava isso.

Com o rosto preocupado, caminhou até o lado do pai em silencio, ela sabia que deveria ter entrado antes que eles como diz o protocolo, mas nada sobre isso Bail disse, apenas a pôs a mão em suas costas e caminhou com ela até o salão. Os imperiais conversavam atrás. Uns diziam coisas como a vontade de experimentar o vinho de Alderaan, era famoso é claro e uma bebida muito estimada. Leia não tinha idade nem de beber a versão mais fraca do líquido.

Com certeza uma boa parte deles iriam ficar bêbados, Leia sorriu discretamente com a expectativa de ver a cena.

Para um tempo curto o salão de festa estava bem decorado, o teto era azul real com belos desenhos e arcos de ouro, a enorme mesa prateada estava cheia de comida e as finas garrafas de cristal brilhavam em destaque com o vinho azulado. Leia não esperava menos, afinal Alderaan era o planeta da beleza.

A grande corte estava presente no salão, e logo os encontros e bajulação começaram, Leia quase revirou o olho, quase. Sua mãe estava no trono do salão olhando pra ela com um dedo batendo no braço de apoio, seu olhar dizia “Está atrasada”. Mas Breha parecia um pouco mais aborrecida, quase angustiada. Leia sabia que estava perdendo alguma coisa, um sentimento desagradável veio e ela não gostava disso.

“Mãe—”

“Está atrasada. Onde esteve?”, Breha começou usando o que ela gostava chamar de “O tom Rainha”

“Desculpe, acabei distraída no corredor”, Leia se sentou ao lado da mãe. “Mãe, o que está acontecendo?”

“Conversaremos mais tarde”, ela disse direta. Leia se encolheu e bufou.

Quando chegou a hora do jantar, Leia estava aborrecida lutando para não rolar os olhos, ela balançava seu pé repetidamente debaixo da mesa. Ela queria que acabasse e finalmente pudesse se recolher em seu quarto para questionar a seus pais o que eles estavam escondendo. Leia estava ansiosa e sabia disso, mal tocou na comida, apenas as vezes enchia a boca para poder não rir de alguma escorregada bêbada de um oficial.

Tarkin estava na outra ponta da enorme mesa com Vader em pé ao lado, tão aborrecido se não mais do que ela, bem escondida detrás daquela armadura.

A chuva agora tinha chegado e a batia suavemente nas janelas.

“Rainha Breha, Vice-Rei. Vocês realmente querem nos mimar, esse vinho é realmente acima de padrões” Motti exaltou com uma taça levantada, seu rosto já corado pela embriaguez.

“Pelo contrário, Almirante. É uma honra servir os representantes do Império, Alderaan compartilha seus dons com todos.” Respondeu Breha com um leve sorriso, seu pai apenas acenou para o almirante.

“Isso está mais do que claro”, Tarkin se pronunciou chamando a atenção dos presentes, “recentemente em nossa última reunião, o Vice-Rei no deu uma garantia de aproximação de Alderaan com o Império. Já que permitiu que um representante muito estimado ficasse por um tempo sob cuidados do Império”

Leia imediatamente parou de beber a taça de água e abriu os olhos imediatamente em direção ao seu pai na sua frente. Logo em seguida para sua mãe e voltando para ele. Bail estava com uma expressão branca, literalmente, ele estava pálido e completamente tensa. Seus olhos refletiam uma grande nota de desculpas.

_Ele não fez isso..._

“Quem seria, Governador?”, a voz irritante de Motti perguntou.

“Quem melhor do que a joia de Alderaan, Princesa Leia”, Tarkin respondeu.

Leia não pode ver o rosto satisfeito de Tarkin pois seus olhos ainda se mantinham retos em Bail. Exigindo algo dele, uma explicação, pelo menos um afago, ou mesmo uma negação daquilo. Mas teve nada.

Ela tomou um ultimo gole de água e pousou da taça de volta a mesa se inclinado e virando a cabeça para Tarkin, Leia pôs seu melhor sorriso e falou por seus pais calados pela primeira vez naquele jantar.

“Será uma honra, Governador.”

Inesperadamente um raio perto do palácio rasgou o clima no jantar, seu som foi estrondoso e as janelas tremeram assim com as peças de cristal sob a mesa. O breve susto foi logo substituído com as risadas dos oficiais relaxados com a embriaguez.

“Nossa, isso que eu chamo de manifestação da natureza.” Riu um deles, Leia não viu quem, ela não se importava.

“Realmente, as vezes temos algumas bem fortes.” Breha concordou com humor.

“A de hoje com certeza será forte.” Murmurou Bail, tomando um longo gole do vinho.

Leia aguentou o resto do jantar em silencio, ela mal sentiu sua mão sendo maltratada pelas unhas por causa do punho fortemente fechado. Ela não queria falar e nem olhar para ninguém. Principalmente para Vader no outro lado, por mais que ele tentasse alcança-la, Leia se fechou completamente e comeu o resto de sua comida fria em silêncio.

No final do jantar a chuva agora era uma assumida tempestade, Leia se retirou e caminhou de volta para seu quarto sozinha, acima ela pode encontrar R2 no corredor a aguardando, o que deu um certo alívio, a presença do droide trazia uma sensação boa de companheirismo e afago que ela conseguiria agora com suas aias. Desta vez ela não poderia sair correndo para os aposentos de Ahsoka ou fugir para o jardim.

R2 lhe deu um bipe longo e melancólico, perguntando o que ouve. A princesa soltou o ar de seus pulmões e deixou os ombros caírem. O droide como se soubesse o que fazer foi para seu lado e a empurrou levemente para seu quarto, Leia passou o braço por cima da redoma prateada e foi junto. Dentro de seu quarto, ela afastou as aias que a aguardavam.

“Alteza...”, insistiu uma delas.

“Apenas vão embora.” Ela disse exaltada, era rude e mal-educado. Mas Leia não tinha ligado, ela apenas queria ficar sozinha.

Quando sua porta bateu e ela se viu apenas com R2 ao seu lado, o sentimento de frustração que segurava finalmente se soltou. Passando as mãos no cabelo, arrancou quase furiosa os grampos e pérolas, os jogando no chão ao seu redor e largando os sapatos. Ela quase se machucou quando puxou as mechas castanhas para fora. Andando ansiosa para sua varanda, desligou o campo de proteção e saiu debaixo da chuva forte. Leia passou a mão pelo rosto molhado e se sentou na ponta do pequeno banco que tinha ali, quando R2 chegou ao seu lado ela se inclinou para o droide e envolveu os braços em volta dele. O astromecanico era robusto e estava molhado pela constante chuva, mas Leia apertou forte seu corpo contra o dele e deixou as lágrimas de frustação descerem.

“Eu não acredito que eles deixaram isso acontecer, R2”, o droide perguntou o que, Leia continuou. “Me cederam, R2. Aquele desprezível, cara de nerf, bastardo do Tarkin com certeza veio pressionar meus pais e no meio disso acabou que eu passarei um tempo ... sob proteção do Império... ou seja... vou ficar como posse do Império...”, Leia soltou um soluço e deixou a cabeça cair para baixo. “Eu não quero ir...”, sussurrou sôfrega.

Era um pouco injusto com seus pais, ela pensou depois de um tempo refletindo. Eles com certeza não a largariam assim para o Império sem um bom motivo, certamente tiveram pouca escolha nisso. Arriscar a lealdade de Alderaan por causa dela não era justo com o povo e nem com a Rebelião.

Após minutos de lágrimas e desabafo, Leia se levantou e voltou para dentro. Com o vestido pesado e molhado deixou uma trilha de água por onde andou. Quando já tinha uma toalha sobre os ombros a batida hesitante veio na sua porta. Seu pai e sua mãe entraram, Bail segurava uma caneca grande de chocolate quente, talvez para amacia-la ou mesmo por já saber do costume dela de pegar chuva, mas era bem-vinda. De qualquer jeito ela iria pegar uma mais tarde, ele só adiantou.

Sem dizer nada, Leia esperou que eles entrassem e se acomodassem. Deixado a toalha embaixo ela se sentou na ponta da cama, afastando as cortinas da mesma.

Sua mãe foi a primeira a falar, “Querida, sabemos que está chateada com essa situação, acredite, não é o que queremos”

“Eu sei, não tiveram escolha”, Leia respondeu.

“Existe vezes em que encontramos decisões com o Império que nem sempre gostamos”, ela continuou.

“Eles pressionaram vocês, eu sei mãe. Me usaram contra vocês”, Bail deu um passo à frente. Eles estavam surpresos com a compreensão imediata dela.

“Leia, não foi exatamente assim”

“Foi exatamente assim, pai, não precisa esconder ou amenizar isso”, Leia suspirou “eu sei como o Império pode ser, sei disso faz um tempo... eu só estou chateada que deveriam ter me falado antes em vez de me deixar trancada na sala de estudos ... e de todos, tinha que ser Tarkin?”

Bail pressionou os lábios e deixou a caneca de chocolate quente na penteadeira ao seu lado.

“De fato, o princípio era que você ficasse com Tarkin, mas no caminho para o jantar houve uma mudança e agora você vai para o Devastador.” Leia elevou as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca claramente surpresa.

“Vader? oh...” Leia não sabia se sentia alivio ou um leve pânico subir. A Força a ajude, ela pensou colocando a mão na testa. “isso é inesperado...”, ou não. Ela não sabia o que dizer. “Quando eu vou? Quero dizer... eu tenho uma viagem com a Senadora Naberrie daqui a dois dias e ainda tem o senado e o jantar com o a Senadora Mothma em Chandrilla... eu não vou poder ficar para o inverno?”

Breha se encolheu em baixou o semblante, Leia sabia como a postura de sua mãe podia mudar quando se tratava de família. Geralmente Leia gostava, mas ver sua mãe a beira de quebrar na sua frente e chorar, dava uma sensação de desconforto e impotência que era difícil de lidar. Seu pai caminhou até a rainha e a abraçou, colocando a cabeça dela em seu peito. Leia olhou para as próprias pernas cobertas pelo vestido molhado.

“Entendo... Mãe, eu vou ficar bem. Eu prometo”, ela disse, mas parecia que de nada adiantou. Nada iria acalmar o coração de seus pais até que ela voltasse.

Ela não sabia quando ia voltar.

“Leia, eu quero que me escute.” Bail se aproximou e colocou as mãos nos ombros da princesa. “tentaremos acompanha-la ao máximo, mas se alguma coisa acontecer com você lá, se descobrirem seu dom ou algo acontecer comigo e sua mãe, Lady Tano vai pega-la e cuidará de você, ok. E isso vale mesmo se você voltar bem para casa, pode demorar anos, ou pode nunca acontecer. Mas me prometa que irá ficar segura se algo acontecer conosco.” Ele balançou os braços dela a forçando a escutar cada palavra com atenção, seu olhar tremia e sua presença era uma massa de temor. “Nos prometa.”

Leia precisou de um tempo para engolir o choro e o bolo que ficou em sua garganta antes de falar.

“Eu prometo, pai.”

A próprio pedido de Leia seus pais a deixaram relutantes. Novamente sozinha no quarto com a luz baixa e o clima frio da chuva, apenas as luzes de R2 no canto de sua cama era destaque. Tirando as roupas molhadas ela rumou para um banho quente e com suas roupas de dormir se enrolou no manto Jedi, a caneca de chocolate ainda estava morna e voltando a se sentar na cama ela bebeu aos poucos afastando o frio.

Olhando para o teto de seu quarto ela alcançou sutilmente, Vader não estava mais no planeta e sim na orbita. No jantar ele tentou alcançar ela algumas vezes, mas ela se bloqueou totalmente e até agora estava assim, talvez naquele momento no corredor ele iria dizer a decisão de Tarkin, ou talvez outra coisa, mas na verdade, ela não sabia o que fez Tarkin mudar de ideia e manda-la para Vader.

Talvez ele acharia que era mais cruel largar ela aos cuidados do Lord Sith para poder ter seu pai totalmente a mercê do olhar do Império. 

Tão imersa nos pensamentos e no chocolate quente, Leia não notou a porta secreta em seu closet se abrir. Levando um pequeno susto que a fez ter que segurar a caneca com força para não cair, ela viu a figura vestida de branco das aias que era Ahsoka. A Togruta entrou no quarto e parou ao vê-la, ela moveu seus intensos olhos azuis por toda a figura dela, depois para as joias no chão e R2 molhado.

“Tem alguma coisa errada e você está muito chateada com isso”, ela caminhou até a cama e se sentou ao lado, “E para você estar vestindo a túnica dele deve ser sério.”

“Apenas estou com frio...”, Leia murmurou tomando um gole do chocolate, “Não deveria estar aqui, é muito arriscado, Vader ainda está na órbita.”

“Um passarinho me contou que tinha algo de errado e que deveria ver você”, Ahsoka sorriu fraco e abaixou a cabeça para olha-la nos olhos, “o que aconteceu, Skygirl?”

Leia suspirou pelo nariz, “Parece que vou passar uns tempos com o Império”, Ahsoka recuou assustada, Leia continuou, “Tarkin apareceu, alguma coisa aconteceu e eu acabei virando uma moeda de garantia. Acho que as suspeitas caíram no papai e querem que ele fique na linha.”

“Força...”, Ahsoka sussurrou, “Então vai ficar com o Gran Morff?”

“Não... pior. Vou ficar com Vader, na capitania dele para ser exata.”

Ahsoka se levantou eufórica e cruzou os braços.

“Como?... e Bail e Breha deixaram?”

“Eles não tiveram muita escolha e você sabe que sim!”

“Não é possível uma coisa dessas... Leia eu não posso simplesmente deixar você ir com ele. Porque Vader aceitaria você na capitania dele?”

“Por enquanto, nem meus pais sabem, talvez amanhã eu descubra,” Leia tomou o ultimo gole do chocolate, “Soka, eu vou ficar bem, é só por um tempo, eu consigo.” Ahsoka não parecia tão confiante quanto ela. nem Leia

“Sola e as outras vão surtar... Eu vou surtar...”, esfregando as mãos no rosto, Ahsoka suspirou. “Skygirl, Bail te contou sobre o plano de contingência?”

“Sim...”

“Então entende que se algo acontecer...”

“Nós iremos sumir na galáxia afora”, Leia completou, “Mas isso não vai acontecer, Soka”

Um silencio ficou.

“Eu queria que nós pelo menos pudéssemos ter tido a chance que pegar seu cristal... parece que teremos que esperar.”

Leia fez nada a menos do que concordar.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Leia acordou no mais absoluto silencio, não havia passos, as conversas dos criados, não ouvia os pássaros, o vento de outono levando as folhas. A Força estava quieta e isso parecia ser o pior, e ela mal tinha aberto os olhos. Era como se o palácio estivesse em ritmo fúnebre. O som hesitante de bom dia de R2 veio do seu lado, o conforto veio ao Leia realizar que o droide ficou a noite ao seu lado. Saindo da cama e pisando no chão frio ela caminhou até sua varanda esperando ver um pouco do sol da manhã, mas a visão acima era completamente o contrário e fez Leia cerrar os dentes e seu rosto se franzir em tensão e apreensão.

A sombra do stardestroier cobria a visão habitual que ela tinha das nuvens e com certeza não era só de sua varanda privilegiada. Ela tinha quase certeza que aquele era o Devastador, a mesma nave que cercou o palácio de Theed agora cercava sua casa. Leia tinha que admitir, era grande, estupidamente grande. Seu eu infantil questionou exaltado, como kriff aquilo funcionava?!

Se apertando com mais força em volta do grande manto escuro que ainda estava consigo desde a noite passada, ela procurou um pouco de forças para ter vontade de se arrumar e sair de seu quarto. De sair e encarar o cortejo fúnebre dos habitantes do palácio por ela, de encarar seus pais, de encarar Vader que ela a essa altura já sabia que estava alguns andares abaixo.

Quando estava no meio de seu lento e proposital processo de se arrumar C3po apareceu em seu quarto um pouco agitado, apenas um pouco. Parece que até um droide geralmente alheio como C3po notou o clima no local.

“Vossa Alteza, me desculpa interromper”

“Não, C3po. Você não me atrapalhou em nada, me diga o que foi”, ela disse enquanto enrolava uma metade dos cabelos na forma dos pães, observando o droide de protocolo pelo espelho.

“Uma ligação de Naboo para Vossa Alteza. Acredito ser a Rainha ou a Senadora Naberrie querendo falar imediatamente.”

Arrumando os cabelos com mais entusiasmo a princesa se levantou de sua penteadeira, dizendo suavemente para o droide dourado “Sabe que entre nós não prezo formalidades, C3po. Você e R2 são especiais para mim.”

O droide se inclinou levemente para trás com tal demonstração “Oh... Me sinto agradecido por tal consideração, Princesa. Ou devo dizer Senhorita, creio que chama-la pelo nome é um tanto inapropriado e isso não—”

“Senhorita está bom C3po”, Leia sorriu um pouco com as confusões do droide. “Fique perto do R2, pequeno desmemoriado.”

Ela saiu do quarto antes de ver a reação mais surpresa do droide.

“Oh céus... como assim desmemoriado? Pelo que sei banco de memória está em perfeito estado, R2. Acho que devo verificar...”, R2 apenas bipou com a sugestão de um riso.

Caminhando com pressa até sua sala de estudos onde sua mesa de comunicações estava ela teve que desviar de alguns guardas e criados. mantendo seu olhar focado para frente, ignorou os olhares funestos que lançavam a ela quando passava. Leia não se preocupou em ver, era deveras irritante, eles a olhava como de já estivesse perdida. A situação dela não era a melhor, mas ela não precisava da pena dele para adicionar.

Ela bateu as portas de sua sala de estudos e se apoiou nela. Grunhindo pelo desconforto passado a princesa caminhou para a pequena sala adjacente onde tinha sua mesa e o holo de transmissão, ele piscava uma pequena luz azul periodicamente indicando a ligação pendente. Tomando uma pequena respiração ela apertou o botão para atender. O holograma levemente azulada e colorida da Senadora Naberrie surgiu em pé diante dela. Sola mantinha os lábios franzidos, era um sinal claro que ela sabia das notícias e não tinha gostado. Ou como Ahsoka disse, ela tinha surtado.

“O que aconteceu?”, Leia ficou agradecida por Sola não perguntar sobre ela de primeira.

“O governador Tarkin acompanhado de Vader desceram até o palácio, provavelmente para uma inspeção de garantia, ele pediu que toda a família real e a delegação permanecessem no palácio por toda a sua estadia. Depois se reuniram com meus pais e parece que no final da conversa a pedido do Governador eu ficaria aos cuidados do Império como representante diplomática e de cooperação, mas os planos mudaram e passei de Tarkin para Vader, aparentemente outro candidato não era uma opção.”

“E isso será feito imediatamente?”

“Ao que tudo indica, sim”, Leia respondeu, “Então não poderemos cumprir o nosso cronograma até o encerramento das sessões do senado.”, ela tentou não deixar transparecer a decepção na voz. Sola continuou dando alguns passos para circular a princesa, se aproximando.

“Ashla me disse que está preocupada e eu e a rainha também estamos, como você passou para Vader?”, elas nãos falavam sobre a Rebelião na linha oficial, Leia tinha um comunicador próprio escondido no meio de suas coisas para esses assuntos.

“Creio que foi por puro capricho de Tarkin, para botar o pé no pescoço de meu pai... pode me mandar atualizações durante a minha... estadia”, ela suspirou baixando os ombros. O sinal da Força chamou sua atenção para o exterior de sua sala e os passos pesados de Vader no lugar. Ela deixou a ligação ligada, lançando um olhar com as sobrancelhas franzidas para a Senadora ela indicou quem estava ali.

Sola inspirou e cruzou os dedos. “Enviarei toda semana os tópicos das sessões, poderá fazer suas anotações e depois. É uma pena que o senado não irá ter uma boa dose de você por um tempo. O senador de Corellia ficará chateado.”

“Diga a ele que eu lamento não ouvir as bajulações dele a cerca de sua estação de construção de naves superfaturada”

“Creio que ele ficará lisonjeado...”, Sola entoou em um leve toque de sarcasmo e depois ficou em silencio com a entrada do Lord Sith na sala.

Leia tentou não correr e se encolher para debaixo de sua mesa logo atrás, ela não podia deixa de sentir um certo desconforto depois da noite anterior, depois da declaração de Tarkin no jantar, o evitou descaradamente mesmo com as diversas vezes que ele tentou alcança-la. Ali ela não tinha como evitar falar com ele.

“Posso ajuda-lo em alguma coisa, Lord Vader?”

Vader que estava parado na entrada da sala deu alguns passos para dentro e lançou um curto olhar para Sola, voltando logo depois para baixo em direção a Princesa.

“Vim falar com você, creio que já esteja terminado com a Senadora.”

As duas trocaram um rápido olhar

“Sim... já terminamos. Mande meus cumprimentos a Rainha e as outras, Senadora. Até breve.”

“Até breve, Princesa.” Sola amaciou seu olhar antes do holograma balançar e sumir na sala.

Após alguns segundos de silencio depois do fim da transmissão, Leia achou sua voz. “Sobre o que deseja falar, Lord Vader?”, ela talvez tinha botado frieza demais no tom.

“Está chateada, Alteza” ele apontou enquanto começou a rodear a sala.

“Visivelmente. Afinal, não é todo dia que eu descubro que me tornei uma moeda de troca.”

“Não pense sobre si mesma como algo tão baixo”, Leia bufou.

“Então me diga como devo interpretar, Milord. Tarkin talvez não tenha deixado tão claro ontem à noite, ou talvez eu tenha mal interpretado.” Ela apontou para a janela, referenciando o destroier acima. “Eu reconheço uma demonstração de autoridade quando vejo uma, eu não sou tão tola... por que estão pressionando meus pais?”

“Se a princesa exige saber, existe uma suspeita de atividade rebelde no setor Alderaan e o Governador achou sábio exigir uma demonstração de fidelidade de seus governantes.”

“E ele achou sábio colocar você para cuidar de mim em minha estadia imposta, achei que fosse mais do que isso Lord Vader.” Leia sabia que estava sendo agressiva e era como pisar em gelo fino com ele.

“A mudança de sua estadia para minha nave foi feita a meu pedido, princesa.”

Leia se calou e sentiu a tensão subir de volta aos seus ombros. Ela deu alguns passos para perto de sua mesa para ganhar certa distancia e poder desvia o olhar.

“Posso saber o porquê?”, ela perguntou com os olhos para a mesma fingindo ler um papel aleatório que estava lá.

“Ficará melhor comigo do que com Tarkin”

“Você acha isso?”

“Sim. Prefere ficar com o Governador?”, ele retrucou.

Leia levou uns momentos para pensar melhor e responder. “Não ... eu não gostaria.” Ela ergueu a cabeça e voltou a encara-lo. “Suponho que tenha mais, não acredito que fez isso apenas por boa vontade de me deixar longe de Tarkin.”

“Supõe demais, Alteza. Mas não, não foi só por isso.” Vader caminhou até o outro lado da mesa ficando de frente a ela.

“Vai me dizer que motivo é esse?”

“O atentado de Naboo a quase dois anos”, o sorriso de Leia caiu e ela franziu as sobrancelhas. “Parte dos homens que escaparam naquela noite foram identificados em um ataque a um comboio imperial na orla exterior, estamos rastreando seus passos desde lá. É uma questão de tempo até acharmos a base.”

“Achei que não iria mais ter notícias desde Garn... Sabe quem são?”

“Uma organização criminosa do submundo chamada Aurora Escarlate, frequentemente em conflito com as forças imperiais na orla exterior. Desde a troca de liderança a quase dois anos eles tem se tornado mais ousados, roubando desde plasma puro a coaxium”

“Achei que fosse dever do Império extinguir as organizações.”

“As coisas funcionam diferente lá fora, princesa, você não consegue ver do seu planeta nevado.”

Leia atravessou a mesa com uma porção de datapads na mão. Dando um rápido sorriso e elevando as sobrancelhas ela caminhou em direção a saída. “Ainda bem que você está me levando então.

Ela esperou até Vader parar ao seu lado. “De fato, princesa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.... Aurora Escarlate... Leia em uma estadia involuntária com Vader ... agora Leia não tem como evitar algumas coisas.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado! Se quiserem me digam algo, adoro quando comentam. 
> 
> Até breve. Que a Força esteja com vocês!


	11. Despedida dolorosa e silenciosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There. Espero que estejam todos bem e também espero que gostem da leitura.

Leia saiu acompanhada com Vader até o salão para o café da manhã, o Gran Moff e parte dos oficiais estavam lá também, seus pais estavam um ao lado do outro na mesa oval, o olhar deles não pode ser evitado. Parados na entrada, Vader chamou sua atenção.

“Há coisas que devo verificar no Devastador, amanhã cedo estaremos partindo.” Leia balançou a cabeça concordando em silencio. Com a cabeça baixa ela entrou no salão compartilhando um olhar com seus pais que a olhavam de canto.

“Acredito que Alderaan considerará algumas das propostas do Império”, ela ouviu a voz de Tarkin falando com seu pai.

A princesa se sentou na ponta da mesa perto de sua mãe que com um carinho nas costas lhe sussurrou um bom dia.

“Agradecemos pelo seu zelo, Governador. Mas Alderaan permanece pacifista, nossas armas foram banidas no fim das Guerras Clônicas e pretendemos permanecer assim.”

Leia se resignou a comer seu café com o olha baixo e ouvidos em pé, ela tinha quase certeza que se recebesse mais um olhar satisfeito de Tarkin seu pão com recheio doce mastigado iria acabar no rosto dele. A mão suave de sua mãe em suas costas ainda estava lá, fazendo carícias lentas como se ela soubesse o que se passasse na mente de Leia e pedisse que aguentasse um pouco mais.

Mais tarde depois do café a Rainha de Alderaan dispensou seus deveres daquele dia o para poder ficar com Leia nas ultimas horas da menina no planeta. Breha estava mais zelosa do que o habitual de uma mãe preocupada, Leia se sentiu com 4 anos de novo, a mão entrelaçada com a da mãe para cada lugar que elas caminhavam, ela passava os dedos em seu cabelo sem se preocupar se ia desmanchar as tranças. Quando foram arrumar suas roupas, apenas as duas fizeram.

“As coisas que ganhou da Senadora realmente são muito bonitas”, Breha comentou enquanto segurava uma tiara prateada que Leia sabia que era de sua mãe biológica.

Apertando algumas roupas na mala ela olhou de relance para a tiara e sorriu. “A senadora Naberrie foi bastante generosa.” Era o mínimo que Leia queria realmente dizer, usar as joias que um dia foram de sua mãe biológica dava uma sensação de força a ela, assim como vestir o manto Jedi. Dava um sentimento de legado passado...

A rainha se sentou na cama com a tiara no colo e passou a olhar para a filha. Sabe lá quantas vezes ela tinha feito isso naquele dia. Apesar de seu rosto não estar tão torcido de tristeza e angustia como na noite passada, Leia ainda podia ver um resquício naquele momento. Ela não queria ser a fonte daquele sentimento, mas também sabia que o tanto que ela a amava era devolvido em dobro por sua mãe, então era inevitável o desespero interno da Rainha.

Após um momento de silencio, Leia sussurrou para a mãe. “Mamãe, não precisa ficar assim... eu vou ficar bem. Será como foi em Naboo.”

“Queria que fosse, eu prefiro deixa-la anos em Theed, longe de sua casa, do que naquele destroier com aquele ... monstro”, Breha apertou a tiara entre os dedos e Leia não deixou de notar.

Caminhando ao redor de sua cama, a princesa colocou as mãos sob a de sua aflita mãe e mandou ondas de conforto através da Força para ela, não era tão efetivo quanto em um sensitivo, mas ajudava. Ela mesma percebeu que fazia isso antes mesmo de começar seu treinamento, quando abraçava sua mãe ou passava os dedos nas linhas que marcavam o rosto do pai para tranquilizá-lo no trabalho. Ela sabia acalmar alguém.

O que era irônico, porque ela mesma era difícil de se controlar quando seu temperamento ultrapassava da linha. Apesar de ter melhorado com as meditações.

“Lord Vader não me fará nenhum mal, mãe, acredite em mim, como membro da família real e do Senado ele não pode me machucar. Nem medo eu sinto dele, e se eu não sinto a senhora não deve sentir também.”

Breha parecia não acreditar, ela soltou a respiração e levantou as sobrancelhas, cética. Levando a mão para a testa ela massageou a pele e manteve o olhar baixo para a tiara. “Oh, querida... eu só queria que...”, a rainha hesitou e depois de respirar fundo voltou a olhar para a filha a sua frente. “Eu... só quero que me contate sempre que puder e que mantenha distância desses oficiais imperiais, eles são corteses quando convém e podem tentar intimida-la com aquelas insígnias e fardas ridículas.”

Leia sorriu fraco e segurou o olhar com sua mãe até se ajoelhar no carpete de seu quarto e deitar nos joelhos da rainha. A tiara foi posta de lado e as mãos de Breha se dispuseram a se entrelaçar entre as madeixas castanhas trançadas.

“Apenas quero que fique segura meu amor, Vader não demonstra empatia por ninguém, nem mesmo os imperiais. Tudo que aquilo espalha é ódio e violência...”

Leia ouviu sua mãe sussurrar aquilo em silencio, observando as montanhas nevadas pela visão de sua varanda. O sentimento de desacordo com sua mãe subiu dentro de si e ela não gostou de descobrir que não concordava com o que sua mãe dizia. Afinal, Leia sabia que o Lord Sith não se resumia em um poço de ódio negro, havia algo mais ali, ela havia sentido mais de uma vez, e tinha algo haver com Amidala...

O que realmente perturbava Leia, era o que realmente havia entre essa ligação de Vader e a mãe dela...

_“Sua mãe foi alguém muito especial para muitas pessoas. De formas diferentes, mas foi.”_

A voz do Mestre Qui-gon veio inconsciente em sua memória instigando ainda mais as dúvidas de Leia. Sua mãe era de alguma forma importante para ele... Vader supostamente matou seu pai...

_“Ela realmente significava muito para você, não é?”_

Leia apertou os olhos com força e enterrou o rosto no vestido de sua mãe, deixando os pensamentos irem embora com a Força usando a mesma para se acalmar e apenas deixar aquilo ir. Ela não queria pensar sobre isso...

Pelo menos não agora.

* * *

Na madrugada fria e silenciosa, Leia estava acordada, ela havia se mexido e remexido em sua cama, mas o resultado não foi nada além de um curto período de sono leve e logo depois ela estava acordando e voltando para a estaca zero. Ela estava ansiosa e não queria admitir, jogando o lençol para o lado ela levantou da cama bufando de aborrecimento, ela se recusava a ceder ao medo, preferindo se convencer de que iria ficar tudo bem e que seria temporário.

“Está incerta de seu futuro, jovem padawan?”, Leia suspirou em surpresa.

Virando rapidamente seu corpo ela foi banhada pela luz etérea azulada emitida dele.

Qui-gon estava de pé a sua frente com os braços cruzados e escondidos pelas mangas de seu longo manto, ele mantinha o mesmo leve sorriso gentil e paternal que Leia se lembrava. Após segundos de tentativas a princesa conseguiu falar.

“Mestre Qui-gon...”, era inegável a reverencia em sua voz. Fazia dois anos que Leia não o via e o sentimento de alivio e felicidade crescente subiu nela, depois de tento tempo ela acharia que não veria o mestre Jedi novamente.

“Você se tornou forte, criança. A Força está contigo. Está se tornando aquilo que eu acredito que será”, ele caminhou calmamente ao redor dela e se sentou no carpete perto da entrada da varanda, Leia foi atrás e ainda em silencio pelo choque se sentou devidamente a frente dele. “Mas eu vejo”, Qui-gon continuou, “que está em conflito. Seus sentimentos estão instáveis e incertos.”

Leia abaixou a cabeça apertando os lábios, “Mestre, daqui a algumas horas estarei em um stardestroier, longe de minha casa e de minha Mestra, ficarei cercada de imperiais e... Vader.”

Qui-gon cerrou levemente as sobrancelhas em uma curta análise, “É nele que seus sentimentos estão em conflito e isso está atormentando você, não só isso, mas também o que causa naqueles que você ama.”

“Temo em como isso pode se desenrolar, ele sabe que sou sensível a Força, mas se manteve em silencio sobre isso, ameaça meu pai, mas me livra de Tarkin. Eu não o entendo...”

“Mas mesmo assim essa não é a maior de suas dúvidas, há um ponto que a perturba mais do que esses outros.”

Leia mordeu seu lábio e ajeitou sua posição pelo desconforto.

“Mestre Qui-gon.... Darth Vader matou meu pai?” a pergunta veio hesitante, em tom baixo e tímido. E a face do Jedi se apertou mais.

Desviando o olhar, o fantasma observou as montanhas nevadas e logo depois acima, como se estivesse olhando diretamente para a gigante nave.

“Depois de todo esse tempo... Acredito que não, princesa...”, Qui-gon voltou a olhar para Leia, seu olhar estava suave e paternal, “Acredito que não...”

Leia piscou e recuou um pouco, claramente um pouco mais aliviada, parte da duvida que a assombrava foi respondida, apesar da resposta um tanto estranha. O Jedi se levantou e Leia se ajoelhou em sobressalto, aflita para obter mais informações antes dele sumir para os confins da Forca.

“Mas e sobre ele? O que ele quer comigo? E sobre minha mãe?...”, a mão levantada a de Qui-gon a calou.

“Isso é algo que você precisa descobrir sozinha, jovem padawan. Confie na Força e em seus instintos, assim encontrará aquilo que procura.”

“Mestre!”, Leia se levantou com uma das mãos estendidas, pedindo para ele ficar um pouco mais. “Meu irmão... ele está com Mestre Kenobi, não é? ... ele está bem?”

Qui-gon sorriu e emanou serenidade de seu ser, voltando a cruzar os braços debaixo da manga ele respondeu.

“Sim, ele é forte na Força como você e ficará bem, não se preocupe, vocês irão se encontrar... desafios a aguardam, mas lembre-se, a Força estará com você, padawan Skywalker, sempre...”

A figura azulada desapareceu lentamente da visão da princesa e mais uma vez ela estava sozinha em seu quarto. Olhando para o horizonte das montanhas podia-se ver a aurora chegando, caminhando até a borda de sua varanda observou a grande nave bem acima e depois para as montanhas a frente, tomou uma longa respiração e encheu seus pulmões com o ar frio, suas narinas arderam um pouco, mas era o de menos.

Ela não iria se amedrontar, deixar Tarkin vê-la como uma refém assustada, não, se ela fosse encarar aquele nerf ridículo seria de cabeça erguida e com a maior dignidade que ela e sua realeza podia dar.

Olhando para seu lado ela pode ver a convor de penas esverdeadas pousada na balaustrada de sua varanda, olhando fixamente para ela, as vezes Leia podia jurar que ela sabia de tudo ou que era serena demais, coisas estranhas para um simples pássaro. Mas Leia sabia que não era um simples pássaro. Chegando perto da ave, a princesa passou os dedos nas suaves penas.

“Olá Morai...”, com um leve aceno a ave respondeu e Leia sorriu de leve, com um gesto de sua mão Morai pousou no braço da princesa. “Veio se despedir? Não se preocupe eu volto logo.” A convor respondeu com um suave grunhido, “Não precisa dizer, eu vou tomar cuidado, digo o mesmo para você e Soka, vocês não têm imunidade diplomática...”, Leia riu fracamente, “...fiquem bem, por favor. Que a Força esteja com vocês.”

Estendendo o braço para fora da varanda, Morai lhe deu um último olhar penetrante e alçou voo para longe do palácio. Aquele pássaro sempre deu um sentimento bom a ela, a Força a cercava com serenidade e tranquilidade. Se R2-D2 era confidente de Leia, Morai era de Ahsoka.

Leia esperou perder a vista do pássaro nas arvores para se forçar a entrar de volta em seu quarto, por todo o início da manhã ela se arrumou sem pressa. Quando já estava pronta ela andou para dentro de seu closet, olhando seus pequenos tesouros escondidos. Ela não poderia leva-los, obviamente, por isso quis dar uma ultima olhada antes de ir. Uma ultima olhada no holograma de seus pais, ver a silhueta de sua mãe biológica a fez dobrar os dedos das mãos, como se ainda pudesse sentir a suavidade da mão dela contra a sua. Ver a silhueta de seu pai, que era bem mais alto e se vestia de roupas escuras, ela agora abraçava o manto enrolado em seus braços e ficou assim, encolhida no fundo se seu closet assistindo aquele holograma no meio do escuro, abraçada no manto. Ainda tinha o mesmo cheiro, ela pensou, mesmo tendo sido tirado de Varykino a tempos e ela ter usado algumas vezes...

A leve batida na porta fez Leia se levantar e contra seu gosto colocar seus tesouros de volta para o fundo. Passos suaves foram ouvidos vindos de fora. Era sua mãe, Leia já sabia reconhecer a presença suave dela, apesar da sombra de tristeza que cobria a rainha de Alderaan.

“Leia?...”, a voz suave de Breha surgiu a chamando.

A princesa saiu de seu closet. Breha imediatamente deixou os ombros caírem, mas não sorriu como era costume quando via o rosto de Leia.

* * *

Quando a princesa pisou no hangar manteve a promessa que fez a si mesma. Manteve a cabeça para cima com toda a dignidade que sua coroa pudesse dar. Ela agiu como se nada estivesse acontecendo e caminhou tranquilamente com suas aias logo atrás, ela não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco quando viu seu pai seguindo a mesma postura que a dela. Bail quase não conseguiu conter a onda de orgulho, ele voltou a conversa com Tarkin antes que ele deixasse isso subir.

Vader estava perto de Tarkin, sentindo sua espinha gelar a cada passo que se aproximava do Lord Sith, Leia chegou com um modesto sorriso e ficou entre Bail e Vader.

“Ah, princesa”, Tarkin finalmente a notou, “É uma pena que eu não possa ter sua presença ilustre na minha tripulação, a orla central e o core parece combinar com sua pessoa, mas realmente espero que tenha uma estadia segura, vossa alteza.”

“Eu lamento tanto quanto o senhor, Governador, eu agradeço, mas ficarei bem. Espero que não desgoste o resto de sua estadia em Aldera, a tendência do clima é apenas esfriar mais.” Leia respondeu ainda mantendo a face suave, não querendo mais olhar para o rosto presunçoso e cadavérico de Tarkin ela rapidamente se voltou para Vader. “Podemos partir quando quiser, Milord, acredito que já tomamos muito de seu tempo aqui.”

“De fato, Alteza.” Ele se moveu para o lado e Leia tomou como sinal para acompanha-lo.

Vader sem mais demorar seguiu adiante, Leia deu um curto aceno ao Gran Moff esbanjando tranquilidade, quando se virou para seu pai encontrou seu olhar duro. Ele estava ereto e se contendo com os punhos cerrados. Leia segurou a face tranquila que colocou no momento que pisou fora de seu quarto. Ela não iria ceder ali e correr para as pernas de seu pai em uma despedida completamente emocionada, era inviável, eles não precisavam daquilo agora, apesar de quererem no fundo do coração.

Em vez disso a princesa apenas se pôs a sorriu para seu pai, “Até breve, pai”, e se virou para continuar andando um pouco apressada, querendo estar logo dentro do navio, ela não iria olhar para trás. Para sua leve surpresa, Vader estava esperando na beira da rampa, Leia chegou na nave passou por ele e subiu.

Quando a nave se selou Leia se sentiu um pouco alheia parada no meio do lugar, stormtroopers estavam sentados nos assentos a frente e alguns deles deram olhares curiosos para ela, talvez confusos por ter uma criança no meio da nave, o normal era ela sair correndo para a cabine de voo, mas aquele não era o Tantive IV, aquilo era uma Shuttle Imperial e Darth Vader estava logo atrás dela.

“Alteza”, Vader a chamou a fazendo se virar rapidamente, ele estava na porta do cockpit e acenou para acompanha-lo.

Quando ela entrou a nave já estava no ar e rumando para o stardestroier logo acima, mesmo com a viagem sendo curta ela se sentou em um dos assentos e permaneceu quieta, observando a massa cinzenta de metal ficar cada vez maior para o visor da nave, quando atravessaram a barreira azul do hangar ela se levantou novamente, Vader que estava perto dela se moveu no momento que a rampa começou a baixar, Leia foi logo atrás. Quando ambos desceram da nave a princesa pode ver toda a dimensão do hangar, ela ficou tão impressionada que quase não notou os oficiais que os aguardavam.

Leia parou logo atrás de Vader quando o que parecia ser o almirante abordou o Lord Sith, o homem que estava ao lado dele lançou um olhar confuso para ela, mas desviou quando viu que ela olhava de volta. Leia achou engraçada a reação do imperial e sua tentativa quase falha de não olhar novamente pra ela, só para provocar Leia continuou olhando pra ele. A diversão não durou muito já que eles voltaram a andar e entraram no que para Leia parecia uma quantidade infinita de corredores longos, ela tentou não franzir a testa em confusão. Ao chegar em uma esquina o almirante que Leia não tinha pegado o nome saiu com o outro oficial para outro corredor. Deixando-a novamente sozinha com Vader.

“Venha comigo, princesa.”

Leia voltou a andar atrás dele, todos pareciam se afastar para os cantos do corredor quando Vader passava, apesar de estar bem atrás da figura massiva que era ele, não a poupou de alguns olhares curiosos e espantados. Ela podia ouvir os pensamentos deles, diziam coisas como _“Aquilo ali é uma criança? o ela está fazendo aqui? Isso é novidade...”_. Vader provavelmente podia ouvir também, mas como era de seu costume preferiu ignorar como já disse uma vez para ela, afinal eles não diziam nada demais. Leia também preferiu apenas seguir adiante.

Quando o turbolift se fechou Leia conseguiu achar sua voz. “Onde eu vou ficar?”, ela perguntou em tom hesitante. Na pior das hipóteses seria uma cela, ela ironizou.

“Estamos indo para lá agora e não, você não vai para uma cela”, Vader respondeu. “ficará perto de meus aposentos, assim estará segura.”

“Ou bem vigiada se olhar por outro ângulo...” Vader parcialmente se virou para olha-la e Leia balançou os ombros. “Sabe que eu sou tecnicamente uma refém, não é?”, as portas do elevador se abriram, andar era mais vazio que aquele em que ela estava antes, havia alguns guardas, como nas portas do elevador e em uma esquina.

“Você não é uma refém, Alteza. Já disse para não pensar em si mesma desse jeito”, ele continuou a dizer enquanto passavam pelo corredor e os stormtroopers faziam uma saudação.

“Não me leve a mal, Lord Vader. Eu sei que oficialmente estou aqui como representante diplomática de meu planeta como uma demonstração de afinidade e cooperação com o Império”, Leia entoou sem vontade.

Eles pararam em frente a uma grande porta, ela pode notar que esse corredor estava vazio e além da porta do que possivelmente seria seus aposentos tinha outra no fundo do corredor não muito longe. A porta abriu e ela entrou, o lugar era relativamente grande, um pouco parecido com o formato de seus aposentos no palácio de Theed, a diferença era que em Naboo as cores faziam festa e aqui, naturalmente, possuía uma decoração em tons acinzentados e o chão era preto polido que reluzia com a luz vinda da enorme janela no fundo. 

Andando um pouco para o meio do lugar, Leia voltou a dizer “Eu sei que essas palavras bonitas que Tarkin disse pode convencer o Senado, mas não convence a mim, estou bem ciente das intenções dele em querer me usar como artifício para fazer meus pais confessarem aquilo que evidentemente não fizeram.”

“As inclinações do Senador Organa refletem o contrário.” Vader respondeu rapidamente.

“Não vejo como os discursos e opiniões de meu pai no Senado podem ser uma prova concreta do que Milord e Moff Tarkin acreditam, e como não o prenderam até agora acredito que realmente não tenham nada além de suspeitas.” Leia fez uma breve pausa para respirar e retomar sua postura e analisar Vader, sem nenhuma surpresa ele ainda parecia tão cético as defesas dela quanto antes, mesmo assim ela continuou a falar, um pouco mais calma desta vez. “Ele apenas preza o melhor para nosso povo e para mim, embora você, Lord Vader, não leve a sério já que obviamente não acredita em uma palavra do que digo.”

Vader demorou alguns ciclos de respiração para responde-la. Como sempre, parecia estar a analisando ou mesmo meditando sobre a sua pessoa, ela conhecia a sensação, Ahsoka fazia isso as vezes, mas sempre de uma forma afável e querida. Leia sabia disso por causa do vínculo delas, podia sentir o que ela sentia como ela também podia.

“Vejo as influencias da Senadora em você.” Leia deduziu que ele estivesse falando de Sola.

“Não vejo como isso pode ser ruim então tomarei isso como um elogio”, ela deu um rápido sorriso e olhou para a grande janela, de lá podia ver a silhueta de seu planeta se afastar no meio negro do espaço, sentindo a presença reconfortante de seu pai e sua mãe se afastar cada vez mais. Tentando ignorar a onda de sentimentos que vieram a princesa retomou a conversa com Vader. “O que exatamente eu poderei fazer aqui?”

“O que for de seu agrado, pode transitar pelo navio o quanto quiser, mas no final do dia quero você de volta aqui e é claro ficará sempre acompanhada, não quero ver você sumindo no meio do meu navio.” Vader se virou para a porta para sair.

“Onde você vai?”, Leia perguntou antes dele sair.

“Para a ponte”, ele respondeu categoricamente.

“Posso ir?” Vader se virou e encarou a princesa, ela sentiu um certo toque se surpresa vindo dele. “Você disse que eu posso ir aonde eu quiser então eu pergunto se eu posso acompanha-lo e também ... eu quero ver como é lá.”

Vader passou alguns ciclos encarando a princesa da porta, considerando o pedido dela. Leia sabia que ele podia mandar ela ver depois ou falar que não queria ela no seu encalço o tempo todo. Mas ela não queria ficar sozinha nas primeiras horas nessa nave dentro de um quarto.

“Pode”

Suprindo a onda de surpresa e um pouco de satisfação Leia caminhou rapidamente para sair com Vader, desta vez do lado dele. Quando saíram do corredor de seus novos aposentos Vader voltou a falar.

“Vejo que agora consegue me acompanhar melhor, Princesa.”

Leia em vez de responder como da ultima vez, apenas sorriu com uma pontinha de orgulho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, qualquer duvida ou sugestão, podem comentar. 
> 
> Que a Força esteja com vocês, sempre.


	12. O Vigia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nossa, demorei um pouco, mas voltei, precisei de um tempo para reformar meu notebook e reorganizar os acontecimentos da historia.   
> Mas enfim, capitulo novo. Espero que gostem.

Para alguém que estava limitada a poucos lugares daquela enorme nave, Leia estava passando seus dias até que bem. Era uma outra realidade e tudo era novo para ela, no começo foram poucas as vezes que Vader a deixou sozinha, ficar na ponte era uma experiencia distinta, se não um mínimo frustrante. Um clima de tensão era bem claro, nenhum oficial olhou nos olhos dela, levou um pequeno tempo até Leia perceber que não era diretamente por causa dela e sim por causa do Lord Sith bem atrás.

Quando Vader a deixou na ponte sozinha pela primeira vez Leia ficou olhando um bom tempo para a saída, claramente surpresa, ao se virar, várias cabeças estavam voltadas para ela, mas quando Leia deu um passo todos voltaram ao lugar, o que ela achou um pouco cômico. Andando até a beira da ponte ela olhou para baixo onde ficava os computadores. Lá ela encontrou o mesmo oficial que ela viu quando chegou.

Com um pequeno sorriso ela pôs as mãos para trás e se inclinou para falar com ele, “Posso saber porque você ou qualquer um dos oficiais ainda não me dirigiram uma palavra se quer? Achei que decoro era parte da norma imperial.”

O homem pareceu levar um leve susto ao ver a princesa tão perto e com uma posição tão despretensiosa, ao ver a reação dele Leia continuou, agora com uma pitada de humor.

“Eu não sou tão assustadora, não como ele é claro.”

“Vossa alteza me desculpe, mas não é a decisão mais sensata incomodar Lord Vader,” ele respondeu.

“Eu entendo perfeitamente. Mas ele não está aqui e o senhor ainda não se apresentou.” O homem franziu um pouco o rosto antes de responder.

“Oficial Firmus Piett, Alteza.”

“Prazer em conhece-lo, Piett.” Direcionando sua atenção para as máquinas logo atrás ela se sentou casualmente na borda da ponte. “Poderia me dizer para o que isso serve?”, a essa altura ela podia sentir todos novamente olhando para ela.

Piett olhou para os lados e hesitou alguns momentos antes de começar a falar.

* * *

A primeira crise que Leia teve no Devastador não podia ser outra se não a mais inesperada e casual que ela poderia ter, ou era o que parecia, porque ela nunca tinha passado por isso antes, afinal, suas aias, babá droide ou mesmo sua mãe sempre a ajudaram a decidir o penteado do dia e arrumar seu cabelo.

Ela estava sentada, se encarando no espelho que tinha em seu quarto, seu cabelo estava espalhado com seus cachos a toda glória. As opções não eram muitas, usar aqueles que Elianné lhe ensinou poderia ser viável...

Desviando de sua linha de pensamento, ela sentiu Vader se aproximar e pelo reflexo do espelho viu o mesmo aparecer na sua porta, expressando uma óbvia intriga sobre o por que ela ainda não tinha saído de seu quarto.

“Você realmente quer saber?” Leia perguntou com uma expressão um pouco encolhida.

“É tão tolo quanto eu acho que é?”, ele sugeriu cruzando os braços e Leia imediatamente se virou agora um pouco irritada.

“Não é tolo, é apenas um pequeno contratempo que eu vou em breve resolver.” Sentindo-se incentivada pela breve onda de irritação, Leia moveu rapidamente as mãos para o cabelo e começar a fazer dois coques altos em sua cabeça. Aproveitando que Vader ainda estava lá ela retomou a conversa. “Eu senti que saímos do hiperespaço, onde estamos?”

“Nos arredores do sistema Anoat, na borda externa”, ele respondeu.

“E por quanto tempo?”

“Um breve reabastecimento, então seguiremos para o sistema Ryloth, lá eu terei que resolver uma pequena insurgência e você ficará aqui.”

Leia franziu as sobrancelhas e o encarou novamente pelo reflexo, ela não podia negar a apreensão de ser deixada sozinha na nave. Mas apesar disso a princesa apenas acenou e murmurou em concordância enquanto prendia um último grampo no cabelo.

“Também soube que anda importunado meus oficiais na ponte”

“Não sabia que fazer algumas perguntas era importunação”, ela se levantou e caminhou para sair do quarto, “Eu faço várias perguntas para você e mesmo assim não se incomoda, eu apenas queria saber como funcionava algumas coisas ali.” Leia encolheu os ombros.

“Aprendeu alguma coisa?” Vader perguntou e Leia pode sentir um crescente interesse.

Ela encolheu novamente os ombros “Não muito na verdade, antes eu apenas tinha visto algumas naves e a maioria eram de uso diplomático como o Tantive”, Leia sorriu sem graça, “Ainda não tive a oportunidade de variar então aprendo como posso. Naves e pilotagem não estão entre as prioridades de uma princesa.”

“Entendo.” Ele disse em tom baixo, depois do que pareceu um curto período de ponderação o Lord Sith caminhou para a porta, “Venha comigo, princesa”

Com uma expressão confusa no rosto Leia foi logo atrás, eles passaram pelos corredores em um percurso que não tinham feito antes. Quando ela dobrou a esquina pode ver o que parecia ser a entrada de um hangar, depois de digitar o código e o portão de durasteel abrir se confirmou ser realmente um hangar, como estava no mesmo andar Leia concluiu que podia ser de uso próprio dele.

Leia respirou claramente impressionada com o lugar novo, apesar de ser um pouco mais escuro que os outros hangares usuais do Devastador ela pode ver que possuía uma considerável quantidade de naves estacionadas ali, algumas estavam parcialmente abertas ou desmontadas. Seguindo sua vontade de olhar mais, a princesa saiu de trás do Sith e caminhou adiante, parando um pouco depois para se virar para ele.

“São todos seus?”

“Sim.” Vader respondeu andando casualmente para perto dela.

Leia apontou para um Tie com aberto com alguns fios soltos, “Você mexe neles também, o que você faz?”

“Se desejar, posso explicar tudo a você.”

Leia piscou algumas vezes antes de sorrir para o lado deixando subir um ar travesso e ambicioso em seus olhos. “Eu não vou negar, eu adoraria.” Ela disse, “Mas, logo você vai sair e eu não quero ficar trancada no quarto enquanto você não volta.”

“O que sugere então, princesa?”

“Eu sugiro que como você quer me ensinar a cerca de umas naves, acho justo que eu também aprenda sobre como pilotar elas.” Seu sorriso se alargou. “Existem simuladores de Voo aqui, não é?”

Vader parecia cogitar com cuidado. “E o que faz você pensar que eu vou deixa-la andar solta pelo meu navio quando não estou vendo.”

“Porque o que eu estou pedindo não é muita coisa e estou pedindo com educação”, Leia juntou as mãos na frente do peito e implorou com os olhos. “Por favor”

Leia sabia que como realeza não estava em sua estava em posição implorar e geralmente suas caretas pidonas só funcionavam com seu pai, mas ela estava disposta a arriscar com o Lord Sith.

“Eu não vou ficar sozinha, você pode deixar alguém que confie me vigiando” ela tentou novamente.

“Eu não confio em ninguém, princesa.” Vader respondeu de forma pronta e direta.

“Disso eu sei, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer” ela balançou a mão com intuito de afastar o tópico. “Eu vou e eu volto direto para meu quarto, que tal? Não é tão ruim.”

Vader mesmo assim pareceu hesitar em permitir, a máscara negra encarou a princesa por longos segundos até ele mover a mão e apontar o dedo para Leia para enfatizar suas palavras.

“Você vai e não vai fazer nada fora do normal, eu vou saber se não fizer.” Leia quase pulou de alegria, ela poderia ter dito obrigada se não fosse Vader a interrompendo antes. “Não fique tão ansiosa, Princesa. Sem comunicações com a Senadora ou com o Vice-rei até eu retornar.”

Apesar da crescente onda agoniante que subiu em sua garganta Leia conseguiu sentiu a satisfação da conquista. Finalmente ela estava verdadeiramente empolgada com algo desde que que chegou ao Devastador.

* * *

Ela só queria saber o que Ahsoka estava fazendo...

Na verdade, se olhasse fundo em si, ela queria estar com a Togruta. Ela imaginou diversas vezes que fosse Soka que iria lhe ensinar a voar e as duas viajariam juntas pela galáxia para buscar seu irmão...

Agora com Vader relativamente longe ela se sentia mais confortável em se abrir a Força. Não que esse assunto fosse aparentemente uma preocupação dele, uma hora ela iria perguntar sobre isso, claro, mas por enquanto a principal prioridade era passar aquela fase da simulação.

Após anos de observação curiosa, seu treino com Ahsoka e o tempo que passou com Vader facilitou muito o manejo dos controles, se Leia podia se gabar um pouco era a sua clara facilidade ali. É claro que sua verdadeira área estava na política, mas pelo o que ela podia ver de canto, a expressão que o Tenente Corin e Piett faziam indicava que o seu desempenho ali estava longe de ser comum.

A Força ajudava, isso era fato, ajudava muito. Era como as suas sessões com aquela bola maldita, ela conseguia antecipar os obstáculos antes de aparecerem na tela e se prevenir deles. Apesar que, pilotar a simulação de um caça TIE estava distante de compactuar com seus princípios, Leia estava se divertindo. Mesmo depois de ter sido abatida um sorriso satisfeito estava em seu rosto. Ela largou os controles reclinou no assento, virando o rosto para Piett ela não conseguiu mais segurar a risada.

“Tome um pouco de água, Piett, você parece pálido.” Leia se levantou dando leves tapas no braço tenso do oficial e caminhou até o tenente. “Como foi a minha pontuação?”

Tenente Corin piscou algumas vezes para o datapad em sua mão antes de voltar a olhar para a princesa. “Alta, Alteza. Muito alta...”, ele murmurou, “É certo que nunca pilotou antes?” ele perguntou com uma expressão cética

“Apenas uma velha speeder bike, se isso contar.” Corin apertou os lábios e voltou a olhar entre ela e o datapad. Era inegável o espanto em seu rosto e depois uma onda de entusiasmo.

“Já pensou em integrar a Marinha Imperial, Princesa?”

Leia teve que conter a vontade de inclinar a cabeça e enrugar o nariz, em vez disso apenas sorriu sem graça e balançou a cabeça levemente em negação.

“Agradeço a proposta, mas já estou ligada ao Senado e minha afinidade é a diplomacia, Tenente.”

Corin parecia não querer desistir, “Certamente teria muito mais destaque em meios do exército e com essa pontuação―”

“Essa pontuação não ficará nos registros, Tenente.” Leia desviou o olhar particularmente surpreso para o soldado que estava na entrada e agora se aproximava de Corin.

Ele andava de forma confiante com a mãos na frente uma fechada no pulso, nos ombros possuía listras azuladas e insígnias que indicavam uma posição notável para um stormtrooper. Depois dos dois primeiros dias o observando enquanto ele a vigiava entre sua nova rotina Leia começou a cogitar que aquele soldado particular estava longe de ser apenas um membro da 501st, quer dizer... fazer parte do chamado “Punho de Vader” era realmente notável e Leia sabia que Vader era exigente. No andar onde ela ficava, ela via apenas os soldados da 501st estacionados em vigia. Era esperado que a pessoa que a vigiaria enquanto Vader estivesse fora seria um desses, mas de todos que ela viu, esse era um pouco mais alto e certamente causava diferentes reações em cada soldado, respeito ou algo como aversão insatisfação em tê-lo ali.

E foi essa segunda reação que ela sentiu vinda do Tenente Corin, que azedou a cara com o aviso de seu “guarda costas” se ela poderia dizer assim.

“O protocolo Imperial determina que as pontuações fiquem registradas como histórico. Uma pontuação tão alta assim não pode ser deixada de lado, soldado.” Disse Corin empinando levemente o nariz para compensar a diferença de altura. Era a típica presunção imperial que Leia estava criando cada vez mais antipatia desde Tarkin.

“Lord Vader deu ordem expressas que os registros da princesa não devem ser contados, o que ela faz aqui é extraoficial. Você quer discordar das ordens de Lord Vader, Tenente?” ele rebateu em tom cada vez mais incisivo e até ameaçador. O modelador do capacete não deixava muito claro, mas a leve inclinação para cima do tenente sim.

Leia deu um pequeno passo para trás e observou a rápida mudança de humor do Tenente e a apreensão tomar conta dele. Piett assim como ela apenas observou em silencio e foi sensato em dar uma pequena afastada também. Ele claramente não queria ser evolvido com a teimosia de seu colega de trabalho.

O vigia, como Leia decidiu o chamar já quem nem seu número ela sabia não esperou o tenente responder e se afastou dele. Lançando a atenção para ela a princesa já entendeu que ele queria saber se ela já tinha terminado por hoje. Balançando a cabeça em confirmação Leia foi em direção a porta para sair da sessão de treino, após alguns segundos ele a acompanhou.

Piett para a pequena satisfação dela, não veio junto. Depois desse episódio Leia estava determinada a saber mais sobre o Vigia. Ela só não sabia exatamente como alcançar ele, o mesmo parecia tão distante quanto Vader.

Após metade do percurso de volta a seus aposentos, Leia decidiu falar.

“Então... Vader não me quer nos registros, existe algo além da extra oficialidade?” ela virou a cabeça para trás e diminuiu o passo para se aproximar um pouco mais dele.

“Quando Lord Vader nos dá uma ordem geralmente ele não dá uma razão, apenas cumprimos, não é sensato pedirmos uma explicação.”

“Entendo...” Leia voltou a olhar para frente um pouco sem graça. “Sabe, você ainda não me disse seu nome, apenas se apresentou como meu vigia e nada mais.”

“E por que o interesse?”

“O motivo de eu estar podendo sair e pilotar nos simuladores provem de certas condições que sugeri a Vader para ele permitir, então você deve ser um tanto notável para ele deixar você me vigiando. Eu só quero te conhecer mais e saber por que tanto alarde acerca de você. Eu notei o jeito que o tenente reagiu.”

O soldado manteve um curto olhar sob ela antes de voltar a olhar para frente enquanto eles caminhavam para o tubolift. Quando a porta se fechou levou alguns segundos de silencio mortal até ele responder.

“CC-2224... eu sou um soldado clone” Leia com clara surpresa voltou a atenção a ele, depois sorriu levemente. Ele continuou. “Depois do fim da guerra, servi na neutralização de Kashyyyk e depois então sirvo como instrutor para a 501st.”

Quando chegaram aos aposentos a princesa se virou para o vigia antes que ele a deixasse.

“Naquela hora eu perguntei seu nome, não gosto da ideia de chama-lo por um número...” disse Leia, ela viu os ombros do homem abaixarem levemente. Pelo menos ele relaxou. “Então apresente-se, soldado, do modo que se sentir melhor.”

Apesar da crescente ansiedade Leia esperou paciente, ela nunca tinha conhecido um clone, apenas as histórias que seus pais e as vezes Ahsoka contavam, sobre sua coragem e bravura ao lado de seus generais Jedi. Então os expurgos vieram... Ahsoka lhe disse em uma de suas noites de fogueira depois de um dia de treinamento intenso sobre aquele dia. Foi breve e sem muitos detalhes, mas uma coisa ela deixou claro...

Eles não tiveram escolha.

Leia já estava acostumada as meias histórias de sua mestra, era difícil e Leia respeitou isso, então ela pegava e juntava as peças com o que tinha.

Com um movimento de braços, ele tirou o capacete e naturalmente pousou debaixo do braço direito, Leia teve a impressão que ele soltou um suspiro de alivio ao capacete sair. Seu rosto mostrava cicatrizes e linhas de idade acompanhados do corte militar e um olhar duro, de quem já viu muito. Leia sorriu para tentar ser amigável, ela não pode deixar de se empolgar.

“Os soldados que ensino me chamam de Comandante por respeito. Já meus velhos irmãos que sobraram me chamam de Cody, foi o nome que eu escolhi ter.”

Leia sorriu ainda mais e inclinou a cabeça em cortesia. “É um prazer conhece-lo, Comandante Cody”

* * *

A 501st é uma das tropas mais eficientes e perigosas no exército imperial, depois de conhecer apropriadamente seu vigia, Cody, Leia ainda se surpreendeu ao descobrir que uma parte da legião era feita de soldados clone. Uma parte que já havia diminuído e era substituída por stormtroopers comuns. Então era aí que o trabalho de Cody iniciava, stormtroopers simples não eram dignos para servir alguém como Darth Vader, os anos de experiência nas Guerras Clônicas eram ferramentas para instruir os soldados a serem mais do que a academia havia dado. Os clones nasceram para a luta, os outros não.

Foi mais o menos o que Cody disse para ela enquanto a levava pelo quartel da 501st. Hoje era um dia diferente, boa parte dos soldados eram sérios diante a presença dela, embora houvesse alguns que mostravam um pouco de sua personalidade com a situação engraçada de uma princesinha andando no meio de um quartel e conversando com os clones. 

A situação, no entanto, catou ainda mais atenção e humor quando Leia se viu recebendo algumas aulas de combate dos clones, já havia um grupo em volta da pequena arquibancada da sala de treino enquanto Leia socava os punhos de Hunter que claramente estava se divertindo.

“Um pouco mais de força, princesa. Eu não quebro fácil.” Disse o clone com um toque de humor e provocação.

É claro que Leia podia fazer ele atravessar a sala com um empurrão, mas a Força não era o foco aqui e sim suas próprias habilidades físicas. Era empolgante poder finalmente a oportunidade de lutar com alguém que não fosse Ahsoka. E o próprio empurrão leve que Hunter acabou de dar a provocação que era necessária e Leia lançou seu punho com mais força contra o dele, ela viu o braço do clone se contrair um pouco e o sorriso aparecer no rosto dele.

“É disso que eu estou falando. Mais força!” Leia ouviu um suspiro vindo de Cody que estava olhando, mas ela estava mais focada em descobrir um meio de tentar derrubar Hunter.

“Não se empolgue, Hunter. Ela não pode se machucar.” Avisou Cody.

“Relaxe, Comandante. Está tudo sobre controle.” Respondeu Hunter que continuava a olhar para Leia e incentivava a garota. “Você já tem um treino, não é.” Ele pontuou.

“É esperado de alguém com meu título saiba se proteger” Leia bufou antes de conseguir afastar o punho do clone, se abaixar e dar uma cotovelada um pouco abaixo das costelas dele que estavam no momento sem a armadura branca.

Hunter se encolheu consideravelmente e soltou um rosnado de dor. Leia imediatamente foi para suas costas para se afastar do alcance dele, ela se agradeceu por ter trazido algumas calças, serviam para a ocasião. Um conjunto de risos abafados surgiram ao redor e o rosto surpreso de Hunter apareceu por cima de seu ombro, ele se virou para ela passando a mão sob a área afetada. Seus olhos estavam cerrados e um sorriso satisfeito aparecia no seu rosto. Sua mão subiu e deu dedo balançou, apontando para ela.

“Agora sim estamos chegando a um lugar. De novo!”

E Leia foi, uma boa parte das vezes ela caiu no tatame, se recusando a usar a Força para poder prever o que Hunter iria fazer. Leia queria testar todas as formas que o clone podia derrubar ele testar todas as formas que ela podia tentar derrubar ele. Cody na maioria do tempo ficou em silencio, avisando algumas vezes, mas nunca impedindo. No final ele apenas observava o decorrer do treino.

Quando tudo acabou os músculos de Leia tremiam e cobravam um descanso, ela estava suada e algumas pequenas mechas já escapavam de sua trança enrolada em volta de sua cabeça. Hunter se aproximou e deu dois tapinhas leves na cabeça dela, aos poucos os stormtroopers iam se dispersando e Cody veio para levar Leia de volta.

Leia suspirou de exaustão e foi com o comandante sem reclamar. A coisa boa era que seu quarto era frio e seu corpo agradeceu, se sentando na grande mesa redonda onde ela deixava suas anotações e coisas do Senado a princesa sorriu para Cody. O capacete dele se foi e estava em cima da mesa.

“Agradeço por ter me levado lá, Cody, creio que está tão enjoado da cara do Tenente Corin tanto quanto eu.” Uma pequena sugestão de sorriso surgiu no rosto do clone. “Eu não entendo. Por que ele é tão contra você?”

Cody endureceu o rosto, “Alguns pensam que nós, clones, não somos especificamente humanos, que depois do fim da guerra não existe mais utilidade para nós, já somos poucos e com o processo de envelhecimento rápido que possuímos logo não haverá mais nenhum clone no exército imperial.”

“Mas ainda há clones aqui, você ainda está aqui.” Leia completou com entusiasmo. “E eu gosto de você, Cody, mesmo com essa cara fechada.” Ela brincou. Leia foi sincera, Cody era sério e até fechado as vezes, mas cuidava de seus irmãos e era um ótimo instrutor. E além disso, era agradável achar alguém que gostasse de caçoar certos imperais, mesmo não demonstrando muito seja por causa de sua seriedade natural ou o capacete, ela podia sentir a pitada de humor emanar dele.

“Eu agradeço, Alteza.” Ele sorria suavemente agora.

* * *

“Não, não, não ... espera! E todos vocês chamaram essa coisa louca um bom “plano”?

Leia franziu a testa em descrença e levantou o queixo dos braços apoiados em cima do velho capacete branco e laranja. Cody ao contrário dela parecia se divertir com a expressão dela, Hunter e os outros não pareciam tão sutis e riam alto.

“Ehh... sim.” Cody respondeu naturalmente. “Problemas complicados precisavam de soluções criativas.”

A princesa ainda chocada com a história da batalha voltou a se apoiar em cima do capacete clone, Cody mantinha como uma pequena relíquia dos velhos tempos. Mas apesar de depois de todos esses dias com o clone veterano lhe fazendo companhia e as vezes lhe contando algumas aventuras das Guerras Clônicas como estava fazendo agora, ela não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco culpada, contar as histórias era divertido, mas no final sempre o sentimento de remorso e angustia pesavam na presença dele. Leia já pegou o homem e seus irmãos com um ou outro olhar distante e cabisbaixo.

A guerra havia acabado a anos, mas as consequências e negligencias eram sentidas até hoje pelos clones, que no final, foram vistos apenas como traidores.

Foi nesse período de reflexão que Leia sentiu uma onda da Força e o sentimento frio e familiar surgir. Ela levantou a cabeça institivamente para um ponto aleatório e sentiu a presença de Vader se encontrar com a dela, demonstrando imediatamente uma surpresa e um sutil aborrecimento ao perceber que ela não estava nos aposentos dela. Segundo o horário de Corus― do Centro Imperial, era tarde e tecnicamente Leia não estava autorizada a estar no quartel da 501st.

Cody que nesse momento estava olhando uma mensagem de seu pulso começou a se levantar e pôr o capacete. Leia fez o mesmo e deu dois tapinhas leves no topo do velho capacete clone e depois um leve soco no punho de Hunter para se despedir e então ela e Cody saíram em passo rápido para os aposentos da princesa.

“Creio que ele não ficará tão bravo se eu explicar que foi a pedido meu” Leia sugeriu enquanto entravam no local.

“Não se preocupe com isso, alteza. Já passou da hora, você precisa dormir.” Ele a tranquilizou e conduziu com um pequeno empurrão gentil para o quarto.

Leia lançou um rápido olhar afiado e quase fez bico com a boca, ela já fazia muitas coisas avançadas para não precisar ser mandada para a cama como uma criancinha. Embora contrariada, ela seguiu o conselho do clone e marchou para seu quarto mesmo sem um pingo de sono.

Vestida com seu pijama e agora sentada na base da enorme janela que tinha no seu quarto, Leia aguardou enquanto trançava seu cabelo, apesar de um pouco ansiosa, era bom ter uma figura familiar de volta, quase um alivio.

Após um breve aviso, a porta de seu quarto abriu e Vader entrou, mas como sempre não ficava muito distante da saída. Leia achava curioso o homem que andava por onde queria e mandava em todos ali, respeitava o espaço pessoal dela. Era mais uma das características contraditórias do Lord Sith que Leia adicionava na lista.

“É bom ver que está de volta, como foi em Ryloth?” Leia voltou a trabalhar na trança em seu ombro.

“Os assuntos em Ryloth foram devidamente cuidados, o foco agora é com você.”

“Consegui me adaptar bem aos simuladores e segundo ao crescente entusiasmo do Tenente Corin meu desempenho está muito bom, creio que avançarei sem muitos problemas.”

“Mesmo em um simulador avançado, nada se compara a experiencia de uma nave de verdade, entretanto fico satisfeito que tenha avançado em suas habilidades, apesar de que pelo o que recebi, esteja sendo modesta em sua clara superioridade.”

“Não vou me vangloriar à toa, não quero construir antipatia com os pilotos e tenho certeza de que há muitos por aí muito melhores que eu.” Leia sorriu fraco. “Como você, por exemplo.”

“Então será uma questão de tempo até você reduzir esta lista.” Finamente ele andou mais para dentro do quarto e se aproximou da princesa na janela.

“Obrigada pelo elogio.”

“Seu bom desempenho é notável, mas não justifica seu passeio no meio do quartel do meu esquadrão.” Leia respirou fundo e observou Vader cruzar os braços.

“Foram só alguns desvios, eu insisti que Cody me levasse lá, estava curiosa para ver os clones, que ao contrário de uma boa parte dessa tripulação, me recepcionaram bem. Eu achei bom para descontrair, não pode me culpar.” A menina balançou os ombros.

“...Quando aprendeu o nome do comandante?”

“Quando eu perguntei a ele,” Leia responde como se fosse óbvia a resposta, “Eu não gosto da ideia de chamar as pessoas por um número, e foi assim que descobrir que ele era um clone e que havia outros também,” um sorriso abriu em seu rosto, “Um deles até se dispôs a lutar comigo.”

“Você andou lutando com eles?” Agora sim ele parecia alarmado, dando até mais passos, agora ficando de frente a menina.

“Foi só uma breve sessão de auto defesa” Leia balançou a mão no ar como uma forma de amenizar e sorriu novamente. “Não precisa ficar estressado, eu não me machuquei realmente, sinceramente, as vezes você parece meu pai.”

Vader recuou um pouco da inclinação sob ela, um sentimento estranho fluiu dele. Leia tentou parecer que não percebeu isso. Rapidamente o Sith emitiu um som de bufo de seu respirador e olhou para a janela.

“Não me compare ao Vice-Rei” Vader disse em claro aborrecimento.

“Se serve de consolo, ele também ficaria ofendido.” A tentativa de piada pareceu não surgir efeito nele e Vader soltou os braços, com a indicação de uma das mãos ele pediu para Leia se levantar.

“Esse não é o horário para uma conversa longa, você tem que dormir. Amanhã tem um horário a cumprir.”

Desta vez foi a vez de Leia bufar, ela caminhou com os pés pesados em direção a cama.

“Francamente, eu não tenho 8 anos, estou sem sono e posso ficar acordada.” A princesa se sentou com força na cama e colocou os lençóis grosseiramente por cima das pernas.

“Dormir, princesa.” Ele falou em tom definitivo e focado.

Leia então começou a se deitar no travesseiro, mas parou e se apoiou no cotovelo, ela virou o rosto consternado para o Lord Sith que se aproximava da cama. Ela abriu a boca, mas levou alguns segundos até ela reunir o raciocínio e reagir.

“Com licença, é impressão minha ou você acabou de tentar me induzir a dormir?”

Vader segurou seu passo e recuou, embora tenha sido sutil, Leia percebeu. Foi como se ele tivesse se ofendido ou pego de surpresa. Leia apertou os olhos e mal conseguiu segurar o sorriso, se sentindo satisfeita com a reação que causou ao Sith ela voltou a se acomodar.

“Se você for tentar de novo”, Leia quebrou o silencio, “da próxima vez, avise ou peça com antecedência, certamente não custa nada, existe algo chamado consentimento, sabia?” ela deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e tentou não pensar na situação estranha que era Vader do lado de sua cama tentando por ela para dormir. Ou que era a primeira vez que ela reagia abertamente a uma interação da Força com ele, em uma situação totalmente desconcertante. “... Sabe... eu posso deixar passar, mas vai ter que pedir da próxima vez.”

Ela não o ouviu concordar, mas aparentemente ele tinha entendido já que voltou a se aproximar e estender a mão. A princesa relaxou e logo começou a sentir seus olhos pesarem enquanto admirava as estrelas do seu lugar.

“Boa Noite”, disse ela bocejando, agora definitivamente sonolenta, Leia não tinha muita certeza do seu redor, mas claramente ouviu antes da escuridão surgir.

“Boa Noite, Leia”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não devo ser a única que se pergunta para onde Cody foi depois do fim das Guerras Clonicas e a ... ordem 66. decidi adicionar uma participação dele aqui e com certeza dar muito abraço nele, já que meu amigo também escritor de fic adora fazer ele sofrer.   
> Espero que tenham gostado. Que a Força esteja com vocês, sempre.


	13. A falta e o familiar

“Oh não...”

Leia murmurou enquanto descia os olhos no relatório da última sessão do senado que Sola havia enviado. As notícias não eram satisfatórias, o aumento dos fundos militares do exército e marinha Imperial não era algo que a princesa esperava ver como pauta de fechamento do senado. Era um assunto que precisava ser discutido amplamente entre os senadores e isso levava tempo, se mais créditos fossem gastos para os militares isso significava mais impostos a serem cobrados dos sistemas...

Havia coisas muito mais importantes para se investir...

Sua tia Sola pontuou que isso era uma prática cada vez mais comum, isso dava cada vez menos abertura de debate e com o aval do Imperador era quase impossível rejeitar as propostas. Não era a maneira mais feliz de terminar o mandato como Senadora.

Após anos de serviços, sua tia estava cedendo seu cargo, apesar de Leia estar triste com a realidade de não estar tão perto de Sola, a coisa boa era que pelo menos era Pooja que iria assumir o cargo, um rosto familiar e amigável. E com o tempo livre, sua tia poderia se dedicar mais à célula rebelde com a Rainha Kylantha.

Nesse tempo, poucas vezes ela falou com seus pais, o assunto sobre sua volta para casa era sempre tratado de forma incerta, mas recentemente, o sorriso no rosto de Bail Organa apareceu, ao que tudo indicava, em breve ela iria voltar.

Leia suspirou e pousou o datapad em cima da pequena mesa de metal com algumas ferramentas espalhadas. Ignorando o olhar de Vader ela deixou a testa também ir de encontro a mesa. Depois de um breve momento com apenas o som de engrenagens e o respirador no ambiente, ele decidiu falar.

“Vai ficar com a cabeça aí o dia todo?”

“Se for possível, sim, eu vou” Leia grunhiu, rebatendo a onda de aborrecimento vinda dele e continuou encarando o metal frio da mesa. Não era o melhor jeito de lidar com suas frustrações e muito menos o jeito de uma princesa aspirante a Senadora e Jedi secretamente.

Vader parecia concordar com ela, porque não demorou muito até ele chamar atenção dela novamente.

“Se já acabou de ler pegue esse hydrospanner e venha pra cá”, o tom dele deixava claro que não estava aberto a ser contrariado, Leia não queria outra dor de cabeça discutindo com Vader, persistência era uma característica que os dois compartilhavam.

A discussão a cerca do crescente consumo dela de caf ainda não tinha terminado, se não fosse Cody chegando nos aposentos era capaz de Leia começar a usar um outro lado do linguajar dela.

Leia ainda há de ganhar esse duelo, não era justo Vader a repreender por sua vontade de ficar acordada quando ela mesma sabia que ele mesmo praticamente não dormia!

Com um suspiro alto sua mão agarrou a ferramenta na mesa e com pouca vontade, levantou-se, caminhou e se sentou perto do Lord Sith. Ela levantou a mão com a ferramenta e o objeto voou em direção a Vader que o agarrou sem tirar o olhar do motor aberto do caça Tie.

Geralmente quando os dois estavam no hangar, apenas se falava sobre as naves e pilotagem, fora isso um silencio confortável (por mais estranho que seja usar essa palavra com ele), se estabelecia. Vader era a pessoa com quem ela mais passava tempo, fora isso, era com Cody ou sozinha em seus aposentos.

Com o tempo, a presença sombria de Vader deixou de incomodar tanto, Leia não sabia se era fruto da convivência ou da ponte de ligação entre eles.

Ela estava disposta a descobrir.

Seu olhar se direcionou ao caça e para seu interior, seu nariz franziu e seus olhos apertaram em uma ligeira hesitação quanto ao pequeno projeto que seu incomum carcereiro estava trabalhando. Certamente uma capacitação de motores desse nível não era exatamente sensata.

Leia virou a cabeça e perguntou com desconfiança.

“Milord, isso por acaso é legalizado?”

“Por que a pergunta?” Leia soltou os ombros e lançou um olhar importunado a ele. Respondendo uma pergunta com outra pergunta, ótimo.

“Tenho quase certeza que o regulamento diz que todos os caças devem seguir um padrão rígido de velocidade para fins de melhor condução, um Tie já é muito rápido, impulsionar mais a velocidade dele parece imprudente.”

“Não para mim” Leia não pode resistir em subir uma sobrancelha enquanto se inclinava para olhar para a máscara.

“Não há dúvidas de que você é um bom piloto, mas parece muito convencido com isso...” Ela provocou? Sim, mas pelo menos conseguiu conter o sorriso e passa o mínimo de seriedade.

“Porque eu tenho certeza do que digo, princesa, para alguém como eu que é o melhor piloto da galáxia, preciso de uma nave a altura.” Vader disse, com o tom mais confiante que o de antes, mas depois suavizou ao continuar. “É como uma segunda natureza desde a minha juventude, a Força apenas potencializa e isso me faz pilotar melhor que qualquer um nessa galáxia.” Ele pausou e disse novamente antes de se virar para ela. “Você também pode alcançar esse potencial, se começar a usa-la com mais foco nas próximas vezes...”

Leia sem intenção abaixou seu olhar, tentando reunir a vontade de questionar, ela tinha coragem de perguntar, mas algo dentro dela era apreensivo ao que ele podia responder e como seria depois disso. Com uma longa hesitação Leia encontrou novamente o olhar de Vader e com a inquietação contida em sua garganta ela falou.

“A quanto tempo você sabe?...”

Vader a observou por alguns segundos antes de soltar o hyrdrospanner no chão de durasteel, “Desde o Centro Imperial”, ele se levantou e caminhou ao redor do caça parando em frente da entrada externa do hangar, observando as faixas do hiperespaço que estavam por trás da barreira azulada.

Leia se levantou devagar e mal sentindo seus pés quando andou para ficar do lado dele. O sentimento era como naquela vez em na sua Alderaan, quando conversaram no corredor do palácio a vista da estátua de Amidala, sua mãe.

“Foi vontade da Força encontra-la no senado, sua presença é muito sutil, mas chega a ser ofuscante quando se desenterra e olha mais atentamente. Quase cheguei a ignorar quando senti, mas―”

“Se sabe a tanto tempo, então por que não fez nada?” a indagação súbita da princesa fez o Sith deixar a visão do hiperespaço e se direcionar a ela, que estava com os punhos fechados e firmemente apertados contra seu corpo, mas seus olhos expressavam tudo menos medo. Ansiedade e antecipação? Sim, mas medo não. “Eu sei o que acontece com quem nasce sensível a Força, o que o Império faz com eles...” Sua voz enfraqueceu “se sabe a tanto tempo, por que me deixou voltar livremente para Alderaan?”

“Então era essa a sua preocupação, o motivo de você se distanciar e se fechar. A suposição de que eu iria fazer algo contra você” concluiu Vader.

“Eu tenho senso de autopreservação e me preocupo com as pessoas ao meu redor, minha reação não é à toa.”

“Eu não vou fazer nada contra você, Leia.” Disse Vader, com tom suave, mas convicto, Leia tentou, mas não achou nada que revelasse o contrário do que ele disse. “Não precisa me temer”

Uma parte de seu ser queria confiar nele, acreditar nas suas palavras e baixar a guarda... havia algo em relação a ele que a levava para isso, a estender a mão para aquela ligação e fluir nela como faz com Ahsoka. Mas ao mesmo tempo o senso de realidade batia contra sua consciência como um gundark enfurecido, os Sith matam Jedi, os Imperiais caçavam todos aqueles que se opõem a eles, e Leia fazia parte dos dois alvos, mas pelo menos, Vader parecia não saber de nada além de sua sensibilidade a Força.

Bem... um dia ele iria descobrir...

“Por que?” A pergunta quase se passou como sussurro, a princesa permaneceu com a cabeça levantada para o Lord Sith a sua frente. O breve momento de silencio da parte dele apenas fez Leia começar a hesitar acerca de sua ânsia pela resposta. Leia poderia não saber o total dos motivos de Vader supostamente zelar por ela, mas uma das respostas ela sabia, talvez ela poderia conseguir essa confirmação se também se abrisse um pouco mais para ele.

_“É por causa dela, não é...”_

Uma sutil onda de surpresa veio dele e mesmo estando na frente dela e vendo que ela claramente não abriu a boca para falar, ele mesmo assim alcançou a presença dela para conferir que ela realmente tinha falado com ele através da Força. Recuando lentamente a satisfação ficou evidente, passado isso o peso da frase pareceu cair sobre ele, mas não o impediu de responder.

_“Sim, Leia...”_

Mesmo sem mencionar o nome dela, Leia pode sentir a reverencia ecoando na Força, ela pôde sentir também no seu próprio nome. Soou com tanta naturalidade que só agora Leia se perguntou quantas vezes Vader já havia a chamado sem seu título e ela não percebeu. A resposta seria que isso nunca a incomodou e talvez ela goste de manter assim.

“Sabe... você não precisa me contar tudo de uma vez, não precisa ser amanhã e nem daqui a uma semana, eu acho, que por enquanto, isso me basta.” Demostrando um pequeno sorriso, a princesa observou a forma escura do Sith recuar, ela não se afastou, apenas se virou para poder observar as faixas do hiperespaço e também não se afastou quando sentiu a mão passar por ela e pousar em seu ombro a cercando com a capa negra.

Quando Leia fechou os olhos, relaxou ao sentir uma sutil nota de óleo presente ali, era familiar, talvez seja por isso que aquele lugar era um dos preferidos dela.

Era familiar...

E qualquer coisa que a levasse de volta a seu quarto em Aldera ou em Naboo era muito mais que bem-vindo.

* * *

Enquanto caminhava para a ponte do Devastador Leia começou a notar uma crescente agitação nos oficiais e stormtroopers à medida que chegava. Parando na porta de entrada ao quase bater em um imperial que ela talvez reconheceu sendo Veers, mas o homem passou tão rápido que ela mal teve tempo de olhar direito. Embora esteja agradecida por não ser mais o centro das atenções, a situação era um tanto incomum.

Ainda se mantendo na entrada, ela inclinou a cabeça para olhar para a ponte. Vader, como de costume, estava na beira da ponte, perto da janela de observação, mas parecia que desta vez as estrelas não eram o alvo da atenção dele. Não podendo mais conter a curiosidade, saiu da porta para ir até ele e a medida que chegava mais perto da janela de observação Leia começou a diminuir o passo quando viu a nave a frente tentando fugir do fogo cruzado do stardestroier.

Quando finalmente chegou ao lado dele ainda manteve a atenção no desenrolar da perseguição a sua frente, a nave parecia um cruzador da classe Gozanti, robusto e claramente resistente, preto e com uma insígnia vermelha desgastada que ela não reconhecia.

“Não conheço esse símbolo, são piratas?” ela chamou a atenção do Sith.

“Mercenários, ali estão...” descruzando os braços, Vader apontou para a nave agora soltando uma fumaça de sua lateral “aqueles que escaparam no atentado e também serão aqueles que nos levará a líder deles.”

Leia chicoteou a cabeça de volta para a janela, a nave já estava muito avariada e não ia a mais nenhum lugar, pelo canto do olho ela pode ver Piett sair de uma comunicação e se aproximar deles.

“Milord, o cruzador já está preso ao raio trator e uma guarnição já está preparada para a abordagem no hangar”

“Comecem a abordagem”, girando a capa, ele se virou e caminhou para sair da ponte, Leia não sabendo ao certo o que fazer foi andando atrás. Seus pensamentos corriam em volta do que isso poderia trazer, muito pouco ela sabia da Aurora Escarlate, eram implacáveis, organizados e conseguiam se manter nas sombras.

O antigo líder deles Dryden Vos, havia sido assassinado a dois anos e seu cargo foi ocupado por outro. Talvez eles pudessem chegar até esse nova líder e assim desestabilizar a organização.

No hangar ela conseguiu avistar Cody esperando por eles e não muito atrás uma série de homens, humanos e de outras espécies algemadas no chão cercados pelos stormtroopers e a nave acoplada e seriamente danificada.

O que Cody disse a Lord Vader, Leia não conseguiu pegar direito por ter parado um pouco atrás, mas ela pode ver ele apontando para alguns dele ali. Depois disso Vader foi para o Capitão e Cody para ela.

“Então, pronta para praticar tiro com blaster?”, ele parou a frente dela cobrindo a sua visão do hangar.

Leia inclinou um pouco para olhar mais uma vez a abordagem logo atrás, sua curiosidade em ficar foi completamente reduzida ao ver Vader levantar a mão com os dedos flexionados.

Ela girou o corpo e começou a andar no corredor.

* * *

Se existia uma coisa que a convivência com ele no Devastador a ensinou, era que Darth Vader possuía uma paciência curta e exigência grande, ninguém o questionava, ninguém o desobedecia. Ela não pode deixar de escutar as conversas sobre o que tinha acontecido com quem falhava com ele.

Uma perfeita representação de um tirano.

Embora não tenha visto ou ouvido que alguém tinha morrido desde que ela chegou.

Depois de sair do hangar, Leia começou a pensar que mesmo que ninguém tenha morrido, os não tão pobres imperiais não escaparam de um estrangulamento básico.

Ela apenas não tinha visto ou ele nunca fez na frente dela. Aquela vez em Naboo foi o suficiente.

E pensar que quase dois anos atrás ela tinha visto a reação de seu pai e se sentido culpada por ter recorrido daquele jeito e hoje estava treinando com um blaster.

Leia franziu a testa com o pensamento, sua mão já estava suada com o quão forte ela apertava o cabo do pequeno blaster enquanto mirava no alvo a longa distância. Ao lado dela estava Cody, também atirando, mas de vez em quando ele a olhava de canto. Por mais que Leia tentasse esconder, o clone era observador, ele parou de atirar para olhar para ela, logo abaixou a arma e se virou, apoiando a mão na mesa divisória onde o blaster estava.

“Tem algo de errado, isso está te perturbando e muito"

“E por que você pensa isso?”, disse Leia disparando mais duas vezes.

“Você está muito calada, e quando está irritada você faz questão de sabermos o porquê”, Cody estendeu a mão e abaixou suavemente o blaster de Leia, que com um suspiro deixou a arma na mesa também e se virou para o clone. “Você está de cara feia o dia todo e ainda não ouvi nada.”

Leia se remexeu e balançou os ombros.

“Não é nada demais, apenas sinto saudades de casa, sinto falta da rotina, das coisas que eu tinha que fazer, preciso voltar à ativa.”

Ela precisava voltar a sentir a neve de Alderaan, a grama do jardim de Varykino, ela precisava volta a treinar, avançar, conseguir seu cristal, conseguir uma nave e encontrar seu irmão.

Ela precisava fazer várias coisas.

“Entendo o que sente, Princesa.” Cody falou e colocou uma mão confortável em seu ombro, se abaixando para falar mais perto. “Logo estará de volta a seu planeta e fará suas coisas de senado.”

Leia sorriu um pouco abaixando a cabeça, quando levantou perguntou ao comandante, “Você também sente falta de algumas coisas também, não é?”

Cody abaixou os olhos, “Para dizer a verdade, Princesa...”, tirando sua mão do ombro de Leia, Cody correu seu olhar para os alvos humanoides chamuscados de tiros de blaster, “De fato, eu sinto. É difícil viver sem a guerra quando se foi feito para uma.”

“Não estamos em uma exata paz também.” Leia apontou. Cody soltou uma risada rasa.

“Comparada as Guerras Clônicas, os conflitos de hoje parecem pequenos.” Ele pôs as mãos para trás e inalou profundamente em lembranças. “Foram dias de perda e sofrimento, mas também de bravura, vitórias... e de boas amizades”, ele pausou e seu olhar caiu, “... mas tudo isso se foi com o fim da guerra, não sobrou quase nada, então me agarro as pequenas coisas.”

“É por isso que ainda presta serviço ao Império?”

“Depois de Kashyyk, realmente pensei em pendurar o capacete e armadura, mas foi uma decisão minha continuar, se sou ainda necessário, estarei servindo, foi isso que escolhi.” Os ombros de Cody se abaixaram, ele pegou seu capacete e colocou debaixo do braço.

Um leve tremor foi sentido e Leia percebeu que a nave entrou no hiperespaço, eles tinham um novo destino.

Olhando para cima Cody disse, “Eu acho que é bom irmos comer e descansar, Princesa, em breve as coisas vão ficar mais agitadas, eu consigo ouvir.”

“Ouvir o que?” Leia perguntou quando também olhou para cima, aproveitando para sondar o a nave com a Força, de quebra sentindo a escuridão de Vader, que diminuiu um pouco para retribuir de volta um reconhecimento a presença dela. Pelo menos ele parecia mais calmo.

“Os tambores da batalha, Princesa.” Cody tirou o olhar do comunicador em seu pulso, “Conseguimos a localização da lider.”

Caminhando ao lado de Cody, Leia sentiu a Força alcançar ela, em uma forma suave, mas o sentimento eufórico que gelava seu estomago era familiar.

Alguma coisa iria acontecer.

* * *

Leia balançava os pés debaixo da saia de seu vestido branco, sentada em cima de uma caixa de armazenamento, observando alguns soldados entrarem na lançadeira imperial. Se ela virasse a cabeça, dava para ver através do campo de proteção o planeta logo abaixo, um bloqueio havia sido feito, qualquer nave não imperial que subia era alvejada sem hesitar, ela ainda podia ver alguns destroços flutuando no meio do espaço.

Os stormtroopers já estavam dentro do transporte quando Vader entrou no hangar com o almirante logo atrás, parando, ele se virou e terminou a conversa com o almirante logo o dispensando. Quando não havia mais ninguém por perto o Lord Sith caminhou para perto da Princesa.

Quando ele estava próximo, ela voltou a olhar para o planeta abaixo.

“Há muita morte lá em baixo...” disse Leia, abaixando seu olhar.

“Isso a preocupa?”

Leia balançou a cabeça, “Com relação a você, não.” Virando a cabeça para olha-lo, um pequeno sorriso rápido se formou. “É apenas....” Leia suspirou, “Acho que só não estou acostumada a isso...”

Vader parecia contemplar algo, “Você sente algo...” Leia afirmou levemente com a cabeça.

“Só não seja inconsequente lá em baixo, você é difícil de matar, mas não impossível.”

“Inconsequência será eles pensarem que podem algo contra mim” enunciou Vader com uma certeza quase ameaçadora, não contra ela, mas sim contra os criminosos, mercenários ou o que é que mais tenha lá em baixo.

Leia apertou os lábios e desviou o olhar de reprovação, sentindo o peso da mão em seu ombro, Vader a fez voltar a olha-lo.

_“Mas se a Força lhe avisou de algo, então ficarei atento. Espero que se comporte e fique onde deve até eu voltar”_

_"Como se eu não tivesse outro lugar para ir... tentarei o meu melhor"_

Um momento de silencio pousou entre os dois, Vader firmou os dedos um pouco mais antes de soltar Leia, a Princesa acenou com a cabeça e Vader encaminhou-se para a shuttle.

Ainda sentada na caixa, Leia observou a nave descer e sumir na atmosfera do planeta.

* * *

Fazia nem duas horas que Vader havia descido ao planeta e Leia ainda sentia a mesma sensação fria no estômago, Cody querendo distrai-la, a levou para os simuladores, Leia agradeceu, a mente ocupada a desviava do conflito abaixo.

Após uma pequena partida a princesa largou os controles e apara o alivio dos outros pilotos e aprendizes ela saiu do simulador, Leia com um pequeno sorriso decidiu poupar os pilotos de mais uma superação no ranking, mesmo seus números não permanecendo lá, as habilidades de Leia e a preferência de Vader parecia intimidar eles, por mais cômico e despropositado que pareça para a Princesa.

Enquanto caminhava para Cody que estava estacionado quase em devaneio na parede do lugar. O sorriso leve de Leia aos poucos foi morrendo junto com seu passo animado, seu coração acelerou e sua barriga despencou com o frio.

Leia parou de andar e fixou o olhar em um ponto especifico do teto de metal da nave, alguém havia chegado no stardestroier e esse alguém carregava o lado negro consigo, não era forte e massivo como Vader, não... nem de longe, mas era estranho e desconhecido. Havia outro usuário do lado sombrio ali e Leia não o conhecia. A mente da princesa processou com rapidez e nervosismo, a voz de Ahsoka soava em sua memória, batendo com força com seu coração, a conclusão foi rápida.

Havia um Inquisidor ali...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai ai... as coisas estavam muito calmas para alguém como Leia, uma hora ou outra algo iria acontece. 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado. E que venha 2021 e todos nós aguentemos firmes. 
> 
> Que a Força esteja com vocês, sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Império, Rebelião, Familia, Jedi e Sith. A vida de nossa princesa está longe de ser tranquila...  
> Ilustrações da fanfic e coisas relacionadas podem se encontrar no meu Tumblr: http://thepadawanartist.tumblr.com/


End file.
